He's Everywhere
by Luvin-Gabriel
Summary: When White has them on the run, what's Max to do? Alec refuses to let Max in the way of danger White despiratly wants Max and is willing to do anything to end it all! / Thank u soo much for reviewing, you guys inspire me! I luv to read ur reviews
1. In the streets

1 Alec walked causality down the wet, dark streets of Seattle. Darkness had fallen hours ago, and to Alec, darkness was his most trusted ally. As he walked he touched the back of his neck, to make sure that the 'rough' feeling was still there. Max had put a globe of make up on the back of his neck earlier, for fear that someone could see his barcode since he didn't have long hair to hide it. And let's face it, to Max Alec was careless. Some people also walked the streets, but not many. "Damn transgenic, why don't we all just fish 'em out and kill em!?" Alec heard a man say as he was examining the wanted signs and the anti- mutant signs in the windows. Alec shook his head with sadness and disgust. It's all White's fault, if wouldn't be so disgusted with the fact that Max took his son away… well never mind I would beat her ass too. Alec thought as he walked down the street.  
  
2  
  
3 Suddenly, breaking Alec's thoughts a sound of tires screeching made him turn around and look behind him. A car had jammed on its breaks. Alec gave a weird face as he watched the car just sit there, but soon enough it started coming full speed straight towards him. Alec's eyes widened then turned frustrated as he began to run down the alley. The car followed Alec's even twist and turn. Alec forced his legs to run, his leather jacket banged against his elbows as he moved them to make himself run faster and gain more balance. He had no clue who was chasing him, but it was him so it couldn't have been good. Alec was almost at the end of the alley until another car swerved and blocked his path making Alec stopping dead in his tracks and immediately took the defensive position.  
  
4  
  
5 2 men stepped out of the car that had blocked him, once they got close enough to Alec 1 man spun and leashed out his leg to kick Alec in the chest. Alec grabbed the guy's leg then punched him in the face with his free hand. Then Alec kicked the only leg that was holding him up and he watched as the man went crashing to the cement. Alec spun around and faced the other, ducking his punch. Alec kneed him in the stomach, then in the face. Once that man hit the ground Alec breathing hard looked around over at the other car, waiting. Alec watched men walk up to him then attack him, they fought viscously.  
  
6  
  
7 White stepped out of the car and watched Alec fight. Alec was fighting the last man standing, but suddenly the man wrapped his arm around Alec's windpipe. Frustrated and determinative not to give in, he ran up a wall and flipped over his head then finally punched him, sending the man to the ground. Alec slowly turned around, White stood behind him. "494, pleasure." He replied. Alec didn't say anything. "Tell me 494, have you ever battled a familiar?" White asked circling him, Alec kept his eyes on his. "No." he answered. He watched White stop and raise his fists to his chest. "Tell me where 452 is." White ordered. "What makes you think I have even seen her since the fall of Manicore?" Alec asked also raising his fists to his chest.  
  
8  
  
9 "Ha, don't make me laugh 494, my sources tell me that you an her are pretty close, not to bad for breeding partners huh?" White asked grinning. Alec just grinned also. "Yeah well my sources tell me what a pain in the butt you are." Alec shot back. White then threw a kick to Alec's left side, Alec blocked it. White then kicked at his head but Alec pulled his head back and away. "Fast reflexes, not to bad for a genetically engineered solider." White replied throwing a series of punches and kick, which Alec blocked most of them. White then grabbed the sides of his shoulders and Alec knocked them off.  
  
10  
  
11 "Come on 494, give it your best shot." White replied laughing. Alec spun and kicked his leg out, kicking White in the face, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. Immediately Alec gave a powerful kick to his side. White flipped up and Alec pinned him against the wall. "You leave 452 alone, or you'll have me to deal with!" Alec warned the let go and took off running down the streets.  
  
White just watched Alec run into the darkness. How he wanted to run after him, but his mind told him that he would be seriously defeated. He wasn't frightening an ordinary young adult, this was a genetically engineered killing machine, according to him. He had no game plan and when you where going up against a transgenic, you had to have some sort of plan. White eased off the wall Alec had pinned him too and just watched him. White's face turned frustrated as he walked back to his car. I will get him. I WILL get my chance to avenge my son, on him AND 452. Ames thought as he started his car.  
  
  
  
Ames sat on a bench with his head leaning back against the wall. His eyes were closed, relaxingly. Pleasant visions swirled around in his head.  
  
White walked into a medium sized room. It was all silver, the walls, the floor, the tools, everything. In the room, Max was strapped to a chair and Alec strapped to a table. Centimeters away from his eyes were sharp knives. If he blinked he would cut his eye and rip his eyelids. Ames smiled in pleasure as he saw the young man struggle to not blink. "Well, well, well look who I caught in my trap." White said grinning evilly at Max, then he switched his head over to Alec. "494, you must have been a naughty transgenic considering what position they placed you in. What were you trying to do? Fight them?" he asked squatting down so that he was speaking in Alec's ear. His smooth evil voice sent a chill through Alec's body. "Yes." Alec answered truthfully. Ames laughed in response. "I have waited half of my life for this day, a day where I could avenge my son, a day where I would get to see you suffer, a day where I could just hear you beg for my mercy that I will not show." Ames replied smiling as he looked at Max. "What makes you think we'll beg?" Max said  
  
disgustingly.  
  
Ames chuckled. "Oh believe me 452, you will." Ames said in her face. Max only looked him in the eye as he eased out of her face. "For once I will be the one that is kicking your butt and there is nothing you will be able to do about it." Ames said smiling. "I can get out!" Max warned him. Ames's smile faded. "Go ahead 452, lets see how far you make it before I blow your brains out." Ames replied backing up and pulling out his gun. "Or lets see how far you'll go before I blow…his brains out." Ames replied slowly lowering the pistol and rested it on Alec's temple. Max froze. "Ok, ok, just leave him alone." Max replied after a moment of silence. "Aww does 452 have some feelings for 494. How sweet." Ames replied smiling then twisted his face into a sneer. "He's my best friend and if you kill him…I'll kill you!" Max threatened.  
  
Ames then moved the knives away from Alec's eyes and Alec blinked repeating trying to get moisture back into his dry eyes. Ames then unstrapped him and threw him to the ground. Ames then walked over to Max and punched her hard in the face. "That's for my son." Ames said evilly. Alec picked himself up and then did a 180 and kicked Ames in the back of the head. Ames struggled to get up after the shock of what just happened. "Don't you dare touch her." He warned, Max smiled at him. Alec stood in front of Max. Guards came rushing in, attacking him. He blocked all blows and sent most unconscious. Suddenly 2 guards were able to grab him. Alec was just about to run up a wall and flip over their heads when something sharp jabbed him in the shoulder. His body instantly went lib and he instantly was knocked unconscious, falling back motionless in the guard's arms. Once they saw everything was under control they laid his body on the floor. Max's eyes glistened and she fought to keep her tears in. "What did you do to him?" she demanded.  
  
"Just a tranquilizer 452. But now it's time for me to get down to business with you." Ames replied walking up to her. "Ames, please, no don't….NO!" Max shouted.  
  
Ames eyes flew open. Max's scream echoed in his ears. "Mr. White," a man replied gently shaking him. White looked over at the man. "The people are ready to hear your conference." He told him. Ames shook his head yes, stood up, and walked inside the room. 


	2. It begins

Ames walked into the large conference room, where lots of people involved with his plans, was. "Thank you for coming. Now if I may, get down to business." Ames replied pressing a button on his laptop, which was hooked up to a projector. A picture of Max and her status on the side appeared on the wall. "This is 452. The target, the victim of my wrath. She is the one that let loose all the mutants and took my son away from me. I want to find her very, very badly. If any of you have a chance to grab her, do it and bring her to me, alive." Ames replied then pressed another button. A picture of Alec and his status came up. "This is 494, the best fighter that Manticore has. He is friends very close friends with 452. Basically her bodyguard. It's like a chain reaction people, if we get him, we get him, we get her, and we get almost all mutants in Seattle. Without 452 telling them to lay low, they will be easier to capture. Any questions?" Ames asked.  
  
Some one raised his hand and Ames nodded his head telling him he was allowed to speak. "Mr. White, how can you be so sure that if he kidnap 494 that 452 will come for him?" a man asked. Ames just stared at him. "Because I know 452. If one of her friends or even any other transgenics is in trouble with us she'll come for fear of exposer or something happening to someone she cares for." Ames answered.  
  
Ames walked into another room where a girl was sitting. Once he entered she stood up. "What the hell do you want now?" she asked. "Take a seat 453." He warned. "You came in and took me from my family again! Why don't you leave me alone!?" she screamed. "I need your help to capture someone." Ames replied taking out Alec's photo. 453 snatched it and looked at him. "That's 494, I need him. And you could be of some use to this situation." Ames replied. 453 looked up at Ames. "Ames no, this is 494, he kicks butt, he'll kick mine and yours too." She replied giving him back the photo. Ames took the picture and paced around the room. Suddenly a flashback from his dream came back. Ames slowly smiled. "Let me take care of him, but you have to lead him to a place. Now here's what you do and where you go." Ames replied.  
  
Alec walked into Jam Pony. He walked past the counter and to his locker. 453 walked in and looked around. She scanned the area then she saw Alec. She took 2 steps then suddenly Cindy blocked her path. "Hey Max. Girl if you're late for work one more day I think Normal will have to go insane." she replied. 453 looked at her. "Hey" she finally said. "You ok girl?" Cindy asked. "I'm fine, but I need to talk to 494." She replied. Cindy made a face. "Max, don't say his number in public, you'll give him away." Cindy replied stepping closer to her so only she could hear. 453 gave a face. "Then what should I call him." She asked. Cindy gave a face. "By his fake name, what else Max?" Cindy asked. 453 only stared at her. "Alec?" Cindy replied. "Oh yeah, well I have to talk to Alec." 453 replied then walked off towards him. "  
  
Alec." She replied once she got close to him. Alec turned around and faced her. 453 felt like someone slapped her, he was so handsome. Alec waved a hand in front of her face, making her ending her daydreaming. "Max, are you ok? Maybe you should sit down." Alec replied shutting his locker, and gently taking her arm and sitting her down. "Alec?" she asked. "Yeah, what?" he asked. "Nothing, just noticing how incredibly gorgeous you are." She replied.  
  
That scared Alec and he gave a weird face. "Max, are you feeling ok?" he asked smiling. "Um no, I think I have to go home and rest, can you take me, I feel light headed." 453 replied standing up, Alec did also. "Sure Max, I'll take you home." Alec replied touching her back and gently pushing her forward. "Hey Normal, I'm taking Max home, I'll be back in 15 minutes." Alec shouted at Normal. Normal was about to complain but they were already out the door. Once out in the streets 453 started walking. "Max" Alec hollered. 453 turned around. "What?" she asked. "You're going the wrong way, your house is this way." Alec replied. "Oh, right, but I just want to go to the park first." 453 replied then returned to walking. Alec sighed and followed. They entered the park, and walked into the woods.  
  
Suddenly Ames and some of his men walked out in front of them. Alec stopped dead in his tracks. "Max, run!" he replied. 453 didn't move. "Max!?" he shouted at her. Suddenly she kicked him hard in the face. Alec flew to the ground, having no time to loose he kicked her legs underneath of her. Quickly he moved her hair and looked at her barcode. "Your not Max." he replied shooting up. Suddenly a man tried to punch him, Alec grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Another man tired to kick him, Alec grabbed his shoulders and flipped over him then kicked him hard in the back, sending him flying hardly into a tree. Instinctively he knew another one was running at him from behind, Alec did a 180 and kicked the man in the face. Another man came running and kicked up near his face Alec dropped to the ground the once his leg went over his head he jumped up he kicked him in the stomach and then in the face. Ames watched as he pulled the cap off the needle with his teeth. Once Alec's back was to him Ames grabbed him and jabbed the needled into the back of his neck. Pain jolted through his body, sending him to his knees, he sent both hands behind his neck to see what hit him. Ames quickly pushed the liquid through, into his skin and tore it out. Alec then dropped to the ground unconscious. Ames watched his men recover and looked down at Alec, who was on his side, knocked out.  
  
"Wow, if you wouldn't have done that he would have probably kicked everyone's butt." 453 replied also looking down at Alec. Ames bent down and grabbed his chin and pulled his head so that it was looking at him. His boyish face looked like he was sleeping. Ames smiled then let go and allowed his head to fall back on his arm and stood up. "Get up and get him in the car now!' Ames shouted walking to a car with 453 following.  
  
Alec slowly opened his eyes, pain in his head welcomed him . He tried to reach up toward his head to comfort it but noticed his hands were handcuffed behind him. He was in a cage, a cell, and his hands were cuffed behind him around a bar. He tried to get out of them but it was no use. Knowing he can't escape he hung his head so it rested on his shoulder and tried to let the pain go away. Suddenly a light above him flashed on, the only light in the room. He squinted his eyes and slowly raised his head up as Ames walked in. "Up finally?" he asked sitting in a chair in front of the cage.  
  
Alec didn't say anything. "Where is 452?" Ames asked. Alec shook his head no. "I'm not telling you." He replied giving a mean face. Ames sighed. "494, I am tired of playing this game, I am NOT a patient man SO TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW!" he shouted then slammed his hand on the cage. Alec jumped then slowly closed his eyes and reopened them. "No." Alec replied quietly. Ames was breathing hard. "No?" Ames asked standing up. "No?" he asked again walking around the cage to the corner where Alec was cuffed. "NO!?" he shouted loudly as he quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed his chin hardly through the bars. "Listen 494, do you have ANY idea the hell you are going to go through if you don't tell me right now where she is?" Ames asked breathing hard and trying to keep his anger in. Alec was forced to look into his hateful eyes. "Do your worst." Alec said bravely. Ames's frowned eyes turned into shock and then punched him hard in the face the stood up. "Do my worst?" Ames asked walking to the door the turned around to faced Alec. "494, I ALWAYS do." Ames replied then left, slamming the door loudly behind him.  
  
Alec's head hurt worse now, so he just gently laid his head up against the bars.  
  
It has been 45 minutes since Ames had sent some of his men in the room with Alec, once they walked out he thanked them then went in himself. Ames walked up to the cage and walked in. Alec was lying on the ground. Blood was on the floor and all over him. Cuts, gashes, ripped cloths and sweat covered him. Ames squatted down and looked at him. "Had enough? I can go on for days, months, I could do this myself, and to stop your suffering all you have to do his tell me where 452 is." Ames replied quietly. Alec raised his eyes to his then laid his head back down on the concrete. "No." he murmured. Ames eyes widened. "No girl is worth all this pain 494, better yet no one is. She is the same person who sent you to evaluation, she was the one that was selfish to escape and not care what they did to you." Ames replied trying to get him to tell. Tears filled in his eyes as he saw flashbacks from that terrible time. "Come on 494, pay her back for your pain, this time and in the past." Ames replied. Alec squeezed his eyes shut. "NO!" he shouted as loud as he could as if he was screaming over a crowd. Ames's face turned into a frown as he stood up. "Very well, I will be back soon, then we'll see how high your pain management is 494." He replied the walked out of the cage, locked it and walked out of the room.  
  
Ames stood outside of the room when 453 walked up to him. "May I please go now?" she asked softly. Ames looked at her. "Yes, but before you go, I want to know if you know anywhere 452 could be located. Do you?" he asked. Ames saw 453 think. "Well when I went to Jam Pony to go get 494, a girl came up to me and started talking to 'max' like they were best friends. She said that if you're late for work one more day I think Normal will have to go insane. I think she works there." 453 replied. Ames nodded. "I'll get a chopper to take you back to Canada, and thank you." Ames replied. 453 looked down at her feet and walked away, kind of feeling bad for what she had just done. She thought about the last time she had met 452 and 494. his words echoed in her ear. If Manticore didn't go down you wouldn't even be with them.. And you know who took it down. 453 shook her head and continued to walk away. Ames then walked back into the room. Alec was still lying as he was before. "Get up now." Ames replied kicking him in the stomach. Alec gasped and tried but he couldn't get up. Finally Ames yanked him up.  
  
"W..What are you doing?" Alec asked. "You're coming with me to Jam Pony." Ames replied. Alec's eye widened, he knew what Ames was up too. "Ames, please don't use me as bait. Anything don't do that, please I am begging you." He replied. Ames smiled and looked at Alec. "Why 494, is it because of the fact that you know what she will do, you know this will work?" Ames replied looking into him eyes. Alec did also with a sad look on his face. "Ames, please." He said quietly. "It will ruin my life." He added. Alec was lying he knew Max wouldn't let Ames take him away with a fight, that's why he didn't want to go. And it would let everyone know he was a transgenic so I guess it would ruin his life. "You will have no use of that life." Ames replied. Alec looked at him confused. "What?" Alec asked. "That's right. I restored Manticore." Ames replied evilly. Alec's mouth dropped. "What!? But how?" Alec asked. "At the old building we found some unburned files, we rebuilt the building and we have our own scientists." Ames replied. Alec looked at Ames. "I am NOT going back there." Alec warned. Ames laughed. "To hell your not, I'll make sure you get in there and stay there! Now let's go!" Ames replied grabbing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max walked into Jam Pony. "Hey Normal." She replied walking past him. Normal jumped out and stopped her. "Where the hell is he?" Normal asked. Max gave him a weird face. "What?" she asked. "Alec? Where is he? He took you home over 2 hours ago and hasn't came back like he said he would." Normal replied "Normal I have no clue what you're talking about." Max replied. "It's true boo, he took you home cause you weren't feeling well." Cindy replied. "Guys I wasn't here I just got out of bed a couple of minutes ago." Max said seriously. Suddenly someone busted down the door. Max saw White's men coming and with Cindy's help she hid behind the couch.  
  
Soon White walked in the with a good grip on Alec and a knife to his throat. Everyone gasped. "No one move!!!" Ames shouted. Max peered around to see what was going on, she gasped as she saw Alec. "Where is she?" white asked Alec moving the knife closer to his throat. "I don't know!" Alec lied. Ames shoved him hard against the wall. "Don't lie to me damn it, where the hell is she!" Ames shouted. Some of his men were ushering Normal and some other people away from them. "I told you I have no clue where she is!" Alec shouted at the same tone Ames yelled at him. Ames the punched him in the face. Max winced as she watched Alec fall to the ground. Ames looked around. "Where is she? Max?" Ames replied. No one spoke. "Ok, I guess I'll just have to get it out of you." Ames replied to Alec. "You're going to get nothing." He warned "Unless she wants you dead she better step forth." Ames replied.  
  
"You won't kill me." He replied. Ames tuned to him. "Don't be so sure." He replied. Max then stood up. "Ames let him go." Max replied. "Max! Run!" Alec shouted. Ames smiled at her. "Max, he built a new Manticore and he's going to put you in there you have to-'' Alec's words were cut off by Ames kicking him in the face. Ames then started walking towards her. Suddenly Alec tackled him to the floor. "C.C, Cindy, get Max out of here!" Alec ordered pinning him down. "NO!" Ames shouted. C.C and Cindy grabbed Max and tried tugging her away. "Max come on!" Cindy shouted. "I can't leave Alec!" she shouted trying to get to him as he fought White. "Boo, you have too! You can rescue him later!" Cindy replied. "NO! I can't!!!!!!!" she screamed. Alec managed to get away from White. "Max, go!" he shouted shoving her out the glass door. The 2 fell to the ground.  
  
Just at the same time Logan was coming. "Hey guys I have to get a package. WHOA! Alec what happened!?" Logan asked. Alec looked behind him and saw Ames and his men running toward them. Alec opened the door and shoved Max in, and C.C, then Cindy. By this time Logan had restarted the car, his front seat beside him was lots of his computer parts. Max rolled down the window and gripped his hand. "Alec, please." Max replied. "You have to go he wants you don't give him what he wants." Alec replied. Soon Logan took off and he let go of Max's hand, just at the same time Max watched White grab Alec's throat and threw him down to the ground.  
  
Max started out the window, tear slowly coming down her cheek. "I think someone needs to explain." Logan replied driving. "If you didn't have those parts, Alec could have saved himself as well as me. Now he's going to get the crap beat out of him." Max replied crying. "Boo, you don't know that, they could be following us and shooting at us if Alec was here. Plus he looked like he already had the crap beat out of him." Cindy replied. Max closed her eyes. "Why were you calling him 494 this morning?" Cindy then asked. "CINDY, I TOLD YOU I WASN'T HERE I WASN'T EVEN- oh god." She stopped herself. "What?" C.C asked. "My clone! It was my clone ,god, Ames must have gotten my clone to lead him into a trap." Max replied holding her forehead. "And he was in bad shape probably because he refused to tell Ames where you where." Logan guessed. "Oh this is all my fault. I'm killing him." She replied. "Max, if he shoved you in this car and helped you get away, then he is killing himself willingly cause he doesn't want you hurt." Cindy replied. "He doesn't deserve this." Max replied. "Maybe not..but he's accepting it." Logan replied looking at her through the rear view mirror. Max sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"WE ALMOST HAD HER!!!!!!!!" Ames shouted as loud as he could then looked at Alec who was standing, chained to the wall. "Do you know how many times I had the chance to catch her but then you SOMEHOW stopped me!!?? You did it again! I had to walk away! But now I can take my anger out on you!" Ames shouted then left the room. Hours past and Alec was getting hungry.  
  
Max peeked in and saw Alec asleep. She carefully opened the window and ran quietly next to Alec. She squatted down and gently raised his head. Alec's eyes opened. "Max, you shouldn't be here." He said, his voice sounded tortured and he was breathing hard. "Shh, I'm going to get you out." Max whispered and tried to pick the chains. "Hello 452." Ames replied. Max stood up startled. Ames walked a couple of steps. "Let him go. He doesn't deserve what you're doing to him." Max replied. Ames laughed at her request. "Please, I won't run." She replied. Ames pressed a button and a net underneath her feet pulled her up tangled. "Ah! Let me go!" Max yelled. Ames laughed at her. "Yeah you won't run. I knew you would come to us 452. Seeing your friend at Jam Pony all beat up, not well nourished, bleeding, I know you. So I just waited and looks like I got you." He said evilly while gripping Alec's chin.  
  
White unchained him and threw him in a cell. And got Max down and threw her in one as well, then left. Max looked at Alec and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry." She replied. "Don't be Max. But why did you come back here?" he asked. Max winced once she looked a his face and cuts covered with dry blood. "I had to get you out of here. I am sorry I didn't." Max replied ashamed. "It's ok, but I wish I didn't have company." Alec replied smiling. Max smiled too. "Has Ames really come up with a new Manticore?" Max asked. Alec shook his head yes. "Alec I am truly scared I don't want to go back to Manticore or anything similar to it." Max replied "I know Max, this is very serious, but you can't be scared, you just have to look him in the eye and just give him that look that means you can't stop me from escaping." Alec replied. Max grinned. "No doubt you're a solider." Max said smiling. Alec smiled too. "What can I say, they molded me into what I am now." Alec said situating himself so he was more comfortable on the floor. Max looked down then at him. "I saw you frightening White and his thugs, when my clone led you into the woods. That was brave, what you did there and that was the best frightening I have ever seen you do." Max replied. Alec looked at her. "How did you-'' Alec began. "I stole the video tape from one of those dumb hovercrafts that the police use." Max interrupted.  
  
Alec shook his head yes telling he understood. "I can't believe I let him catch me." Max then said changing the subject. "You shouldn't have come. It's my fault he caught you." Alec pointed out. Max shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I am tired of all this crap I have to deal with any how. White, Normal, Logan, making sure no one exposes us, finding food for myself and Joshua, scared that someone might see the barcode, scared of people turning on us, the hunting, the hate, everything." Max replied. Alec shook his head yes, he understood that too.  
  
White then barged in and gabbed Max and yanked her out of her cell. "Where are you taking her?" Alec asked. White looked at him, Max was struggling hard. "You are no longer apart of this, so I suggest that you shut up and sit down." White warned. "You have Max, that makes this my business and I suggest that you let her go right now." Alec warned. Amused Ames turned and looked at him. "Oh what are you going to do? Your behind bars." Ames asked, eager to see what he will do. "This," Alec replied then with that jumped up and grabbed the bars above his head. And with one powerful swing he quickly squeezed through the bars and jumped on to the ground, kicking Ames in the process. Ames threw Max to the ground so he could fight back. Ames and Alec fought hitting and kicking each other. Soon Max joined in. Somehow they managed to pin him down and handcuff his hands behind his back. Alec and Max stood up and looked for a way up.  
  
Ames jumped up and jumped through his handcuffs so they were in front of him. He the set a gun, aimed, and shot. Alec knowing that a bullet was coming, he shoved Max out of the way into a window, him following behind her. As glass shattered, they fell outside onto the ground. They heard Ames running and they quickly got on Max's bike and sped away, leaving Ames watching, his head boiling with anger. 


	3. hunted

Max took Alec to Logan, who was pretty glad to see him alive. Max helped Logan fix his cuts on his body. Logan dabbed peroxide solution on a cutip and gently touched it on the long deep cut over his right eyebrow. Alec winced once he felt it bubble, Max couldn't help but grin at him. Suddenly, once they were finishing up, a hard banging came to the door. Alec jumped up and stared at the door in horror. "What the-'' Logan replied, but before he could finish his sentence Alec shoved him into a closet. Then he grabbed Max, covered her mouth with his hand, and pulled her in there too. He stood next to Logan, trying to stay in the shadows. Seconds later Logan heard his front door being kicked down. Max's eyes widened once they heard most people looking around.  
  
Ames's eyes scanned the room and everything in it carefully. He walked around and looked at things that were on his table, coffee table, TV, everywhere. Ames sighed, he found nothing of any use, but then something gleaming caught his eye. Ames walked up to the edge of the TV and picked something up in his hand. He examined it; it seemed to be a necklace. He turned it over and engraved on the back was the word 'Ben'. A smile slowly stretched across his face, he was aware of who Ben was, and very pleased. He tucked it into his suit pocket near his chest and continued to look around. Suddenly the closet door swung open. Alec pushed his back up against the wall as far as he could; the darkness and shadows barely hid them. The man that had opened the closet door shouted "Clear!'' then closed it.  
  
Finally they all left. Alec, with his hand over Max's mouth fell out of the closet as did Max and Logan. "What the hell was that about!?" Max shouted getting up. Alec pulled himself up and sighed. "Um.. guys White put a tracking device in me. And they're probably going to go back and check it to double check where I am." Alec replied. Max glared at him. "Alec you could have gotten us killed OR worse!" Max shouted. "Max I'm sorry I was going to leave soon I didn't think he would start looking so soon." Alec apologized. Logan led Alec and instructed him to lie on the table. With the help of his fancy gadgets he located the tracking device underneath a couple of layers of his skin. Logan was able to get it out, and then threw it out the window. "Don't you remember back at Manticore how they said never to put another solider in danger?" Max asked still upset.  
  
"Yeah right Max, Manticore could care less if you were left on the battlefield dying! They could just make more, they sure as hell didn't tell us what you just told me!" Alec shouted getting mad himself. Max stopped. "Ok, sorry. I guess I was the only one that thought of everyone else before myself." Max replied lowering her voice. "Oh don't!'' Alec shouted jumping up and pointing a finger at her. "Don't you dare say that Max! You might have at first, but when you and the other 11 kids started making plans to escape, that's when you turned selfish. You just cared about getting yourself out. But what about everyone else Max? Do you think about what they would do to us? The pain.the torture." Alec replied tears coming to his eyes.  
  
Max sighed. "Alec, get out. I'm not helping you anymore. I am sorry I let you out of Manticore, I'm sorry for saved your butt more than once, and I'm sorry I became your friend." Max replied coldly. Alec only stared at her. "Max calm down, I am sure you don't mean the things you said. You're just stressed, we all are, but we have to stick together." Logan replied. "No, I did mean what I said, now go Alec." Max ordered. Alec looked at Logan then back at Max then finally left. Logan sighed. "Not a smart move." Logan warned. "Shut up." Max warned.  
  
Alec walked down the streets. Dark has fallen and when Alec breathed out he could see his breath. Max's harsh words echoed in Alec's head as he walked, his hands in his pockets. Yet she was right, he shouldn't have stayed, that was a mistake. He unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in his room to change cloths. Alec yanked his shirt over his head and threw it on his bed. He put a tight black shirt on and glanced at the shirt that was on his bed, with red splotches on it. He blinked as he recapped what went down today. He was proud how he took the beatings far and square, he was amazed how strong he had been.  
  
He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He cupped his hands under the running water, and then splashed it in his face. He looked at himself in the mirror as he ran his wet hand through his hair, causing it to spike a little. He sighed loudly as he just looked at himself if the mirror.  
  
Suddenly someone began to bang on his door. Alec froze; the only thing that moved was his eyes. He looked as far as he could behind him then once he could look anymore he turned his head slowly. The banging came again only harder and longer. Alec grabbed his black leather jacket and quietly ran to the living room. Alec ran to the window and yanked the curtains back and looked through the darkness. His eyes widen as he saw White's car.  
  
"Crap" he said to himself. Suddenly the door slammed down the ground and Alec swirled around in response. Armed men started coming in, along with Otto and Ames. "494, I am growing weary of this game." Ames warned. Alec glared at him. "How did you find me?" Alec asked. "One of your friends, he's a real idiot. He actually believed I was your father." Ames replied. Alec sighed aloud. "Sketch." He told himself. Ames grinned. "Now 494, I think you should come with me." Ames replied. All the men started moving in closer. Alec looked everywhere, trying to find someway to escape. Suddenly he turned around and jumped through the glass window and out of the building.  
  
Glass shattered as he fell; he landed on his feet, on the concrete. "He.. He landed on his feet!!!!!" Otto replied amazed. "Of course he did you idiot, he's genetically engineered." Ames replied. "Now get your big butts down there and get him!" Ames shouted noticing Alec began running. Once everyone was out of the room, Ames looked around then jumped out the window himself. Once he landed Ames took off running after Alec. Alec ran fiercely down the wet streets, he knew Ames was chasing him; soon he turned and ran down the next street. Ames fired at him, but missed him barely. Alec felt as if his heart was going to come out of his chest, it was pounding so heard. He couldn't get enough oxygen and it hurt to breath, but he didn't dare stop.  
  
"max, I'm just saying I think you over reacted. You of all people should know that's the last thing he would do is put you in danger on purpose." Logan replied. Max didn't say anything. Logan sighed and stared out the window. "MAX! Come here now!" Logan shouted. Max got up and quickly ran next to him who was pointing out the window. They saw Alec running and Ames not far behind. Alec looked at the ground, yep it was wet enough. Alec then, unexpectedly, dropped on his side, like a baseball player that was sliding into a base. He reached out and grabbed the pole of a street sign and spun around it, on his side. White tried to stop but couldn't and just as he got to the pole Alec's legs hits his, swiping them out from underneath Ames. Max's eyes widened as Alec jumped to his feet and took off running again. "Wow, he didn't learn that move from me." Max replied impressed. "We can't help him, I'll call him." Max suggested.  
  
Alec heard his cell phone ring in his pocket. Alec, while running, reached in his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, pressed talk and put it up to his ear. "Hello?" he asked breathlessly. "Nice move back there on white." Amax complimented. "what how did you know- ohh yeah that was in front of Logan's apartment building." Alec replied still running. "Alec, about earlier.." Max began. Suddenly a bullet wised over Alec's head. "Uh Max, right now isn't a good time for me." Alec replied running harder. "Alec, I'm sorry. I should have known that you wouldn't put me in danger on purpose. And I didn't mean the things I said. You're a great person and I'm glad to have u as a friend." Max replied, ignoring what he just said. "No prob Max, but I REALLY have to go." Alec replied . "Ok, but once you loose White come over to Logan's." Max replied. "Sure thing Max." Alec replied rounding a corner. "Alec, be careful!" max replied. "Always" he said then hung up and put it back in his jacket. Soon White shot another bullet then a series of bullets.  
  
Alec dogged them but noticed they hit 4 people. Alec rushed over and checked a man's pulse. All were dead except 1 who was hurt badly. Alec grabbed the man's cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. The injured man gripped his jacket. "Please young man help me!" he begged. Alec looked at him. "Don't worry, I'm going to get an ambulance." He replied. Alec looked up and saw Ames running towards him. "911 emergency." A voice said. "I need an ambulance now! I got 1 man injured with a bullet wound to the chest and 3 other people dead!" Alec replied keeping his eyes on Ames who was getting closer. "where at sir?" the voice asked. Alec looked around. "35th street outside the Park café." Alec replied. Suddenly Ames kicked Alec hardly in the face, sending him back and dropping the sell phone. "Hey! Leave that young man alone!" a policeman shouted grabbing Ames.  
  
Alec took the advantage and jumped to his feet and began to run. Ames, furiated, flashed his badge at the policeman. "Sir I hope you're proud, you let a very dangerous transgenic slip through my hands." Ames lied then took off running after Alec. I HAVE to get him away from all these innocent people before he kills more. Alec thought as he ran into the Seattle woods. He ran through the woods, pushing away tree branches, and gasping for air. Once he felt safe he shoved his back up against a tree and sank to his knees. Suddenly a violent arm wrapped around Alec's windpipe. Alec threw his hans up and clutched the person's arm. "We got him sir." Otto replied on his cell. "Good, secure him." He heard Ames advise. "Yes sir." Otto replied. Alec then saw a powerful fist coming at him and he was out. 


	4. Why did God create Cell Phones?

Max paced around Logan's apartment. "Logan, what if he's hurt, what if he's dying, what if-" "What if he just went home?" Logan interrupted handing her a coffee cup. "He would have come here! He said he would!" Max replied taking the mug. "Well maybe he didn't want to put us in danger." Logan replied mockingly. Max glared at him. "Do you have a death wish?" She demanded. Logan didn't say anything and just took a drink. "I'm going to call him." Max said.  
  
Alec slowly opened his eyes. All he could see was White, the color. His head ached with pain but he winced and tried to block it out. He looked around and noticed everything in the room was either silver or white. He looked down and saw he has black straps tightly across his wrists and ankles. He could see his hand turning red a little and sighed. He also noticed they stripped him of his jacket and it was lying on the table. Alec groaned and laid his head back on the cool metal of the table. This brought back bad memories that Alec tried everyday to forget.  
  
Suddenly White and Otto walked in. "Ok 494, you're going to get 452 with me." White warned. "She won't help me." Alec warned. White turned to him and walked beside the table. "And why not?" He asked. "We had a fight, she hates me now.because of you." He said bitterly. Ames smiled. "Good to know I was some help." Ames replied. Suddenly Alec's cell phone rang. Alec looked over at it in horror. White smiled at Alec and nodded his head to Otto who returned the nod and brought something up in the computer. White walked over to Alec's jacket and pulled out the cell phone, which was still ringing. He walked it over to Otto who typed in its serial number, which was engraved on the back. White raised the antenna and pressed talk. And held it up to his ear.  
  
"Alec, Alec where are you!? Talk to me!" Max demanded. White looked over at Alec who sighed hopelessly, he heard Max's voice. "Sorry 452, Alec's busy at the moment." White replied. Max's mouth dropped. "Ames! What the hell are you doing with him! You know your never going to catch me so why even bother!!!??" Max demanded. "452, you know I'm not a quitter, so why bother on hiding?" Ames shot back. Alec rolled his eyes and looked over what Otto was doing. "Trace in progress." Alec said quietly to himself, then his eyes widened.  
  
"Max! Hang up! Hang-" White interrupted by kicking Alec in the face White snapped his fingers, the kick didn't stop him. "Max! Hang up now he's trac-''Otto ran over and covered his mouth with his hand. "What was that!?" Max demanded. "Oh nothing, just 494 begging me to show him mercy which you know I don't show." Ames replied. Alec rolled his eyes. White walked up to the computer, the trace was successful. White press the button on the cell and dropped it to the ground. Otto slowly took his hand off Alec's mouth. "Ok, let's go. And you and I are going to have a serious discussion about this." Ames warned. "wait, wait Ames, can you please loosen these just a little so I can at least feel my fingers?" Alec begged. Ames glared at him then walked up next to the table. He looked into Alec's eyes and yanked the straps as tight as they could go. Alec winced as the straps ran across his skin. Ames grinned then walked out. "Yea thanks! Appreciate it!" Alec shouted.  
  
"Alec!" A voice called. Alec looked confusingly at the phone, then a smile stretched his face. White must have pressed the wrong button Alec thought. "Max! Max! Oh thank the Lord Ames is an idiot!" Alec shouted loud enough so she could hear him. "Alec, are you ok!? Are you suffering in anyway cause if you are I swear I am going to beat the crap out of Ames- " Max asked, concerned. "well, Max, I can't feel my hands right now, but you know that's not important. Max you have to get Logan and you out of Logan's place NOW! Ames traced your phone call and he's coming to get you now! Get out of there!" Alec warned. "Right, thanks Alec. Hang in there, we'll get you out of there." Max replied. "Max, don't worry about me, just get out of there ok? Max? Max!" he replied. Alec sighed know she hung up. "This is a crapy time to be tied up." He told himself. 


	5. Escape Plan

Max peered around the corner; the coast was clear so she bent her knees and began moving quickly through the hall. "I can't believe I am doing this." She told herself quietly. Soon she reached the last door. She looked both ways and opened the door. Alec was asleep, what else could he do? Max closed the door silently. "I told you not to come here." Alec said, his eyes closed still. Startled Max turned around. She relaxed once she realized it was Alec.  
  
Alec opened his eyes and looked at her. "Scared ya didn't I?" He asked smirking. Max rolled her eyes and walked up to the table and flicked him in the head. "Hey shut up, you should be thankful I came here." Max replied looking at the straps and trying to figure out how to undo them. "Well, yet again your saving my butt. You know just once I would like it to be vies versa." Alec replied looking at the strap as well. "Ha, ok that's going to happen." She replied. Alec rolled his eyes. "Can you hurry up, I have a bad feeling.'' Alec replied.  
  
"A bad feeling what are you hungry?" She asked. "No, it took you like forever to get here and personally I know Ames is stupid but it doesn't take a man long to go to Logan's apartment, figure out your not there, and come back." Alec said. "Just clam down, your making me nervous." Max replied. Suddenly she froze, she had a bad, BAD feeling. Alec then looked down. Max moved her eyes, she knew who was behind her. Suddenly she leased out a kick, hit Otto's face, and he fell to the ground. She looked at Otto confused. "Um Max." "Alec, Shh!" She ordered. "Max, I." "Alec, please!" She replied. "Max!" Alec shouted. Max turned around. "What!?" she shouted back. Suddenly White kicked her in the face, and out cold. "I..I tired to tell you." He apologized. White smiled and snapped his fingers telling Otto to tie her to the other table.  
  
Otto nodded and did what he was told. "How sweet you and 452 sharing a moment before I place some unthinkable pain on you, and you think Manticore was bad. I'll make Manticore seem like a saint." White replied. "You better leave her alone, or I'll.." "Or you'll what!?" White asked interrupting him. "What can you do? You're the one that seems to be.. Tied up." He added. Alec glared at him. "I won't stay that way forever." He said quietly, but loud enough for Ames to hear. Ames looked at Max. "She is quite attractive, isn't she?" Ames asked him. Alec clenched his teeth. "what's that suppose to mean?" he asked.  
  
"Hard to believe that she was built in a lab." White added. Max then stirred. White looked over his shoulder, then gripped her throat. "where the hell is my son 452!?" he said angrily. "I don't know." She choked out. White let go and paced. "Every time you say no I'm going to punch him, then punch you." He replied putting the copper knuckles on. Max looked at Alec, who, with wide eyes, shook his head no. "Now I am going to ask you again, where is Ray?" he asked. Max looked at him and smiled. "Not here." She replied grinning. White tried hard to keep his anger in. He just smiled and closed the door.  
  
The door opened 20 minutes later. A man then walked in. Max and Alec's face was cut and bleeding. "Mr. White, I'm a specialist from the new Manticore and I am here to do some tests, there is a man outside looking for you. I am guessing he wishes to speak to you. It's my turn to have fun with these two." The man replied. Ames eyed him. "And you are?" asked taking the metal knuckles off. "Dr. Smith. New scientist for Manticore." The man replied. Ames shook his head yes. "Don't be afraid to be rough with them." He advised then stepped outside.  
  
Alec looked over at Max. "hey max, we're blood brother and sister. Literally." Alec replied. Max rolled her eyes. "Well, well, well, finally caught you 2 huh?" he asked. Max and Alec glared at him. "Well, I'm going to set you free." The man replied ripping off his glasses and putting another pair on and running his fingers through his slicked down hair, making it spiky. "Logan!?" Alec and Max both said in astonishment. "The one and only." Logan replied grinning running up to Alec and cutting the straps. "Ouch, that looks like it has to hurt." Logan replied as he looked at Alec's face then ran over to max and cut her loose. "Kinda does." Alec said harassingly, rubbing his wrists from where the tight straps held him down.  
  
Soon the 3 were standing in the middle of the room. "ok, we haven't much time." Logan replied scratching his head. "Ok, I have an idea." Logan declared then raised his hand up to Max's face, then he stopped himself. Max looked down at her feet. Logan turned towards Alec and whipped some blood off his face and seamered it on his face. Alec looked at him wide eyed. "Dude, that's kind of disgusting." Alec replied. "Yeah, you want Alec's blood, sweat, genetically created DNA on-" "Look, I know it seems weird Max, but I need to make it look like you beat the hell out of me, and I am not about to cut myself." Logan replied. "Why can't you just escape with us right now?" Max asked. "Because I have to maintain my cover here just incase you guys get caught again." Logan replied. Max and Alec's eyes widened. "Uh oh, that was a bad move." Alec replied walking off to the table where his jacket was, declaring he didn't want to be apart of this. "EXCUSE ME!!!?" asked rising her voice. "Look, nothing personal Max, it's just with the technology that Manticore has now, it's possible for ANY transgenic can get picked up." Logan explained. "Well not me or Alec. Every inch of our bodies are covered with genetically engineered DNA. Maybe you don't know what that means. It means NO junk DNA, every inch of us is covered with genetic information, specifically information that allows us to kick other people's butts, HARD!" Max replied. "Ok, then how did you and Alec get caught?" Logan asked. "Hey, just because we're genetically engineered doesn't mean we don't get tired! We run 13 times faster than humans and get twice as tired." Alec replied defending himself. "And when we get tired, we don't think straight." Max added.  
  
"Ok, what about you?" Logan asked max. "I didn't listen to Alec." She replied truthfully. Logan looked at her. "Would you?" she asked. Logan turned and looked at Alec, who was smiling widely. Logan turned back to Max. "No." he replied shaking his head. Alec's mouth dropped. "You better go." Logan replied. Alec and Max nodded and slipped out of the window. "Logan, I'm sorry." Max apologized. Logan smiled and shook his head yes. "Oh and Logan." Alec replied. "Yeah guys?" Logan asked. "Thanks" they both said together then slipped away.  
  
Logan looked around and threw stuff to the ground then he hit the ground himself. People, including White ran in. "What the hell happened!?" White demanded running to the window. "Someone came in through the window, punched me, and set them free." Logan lied. "You got punched?" White asked. "I am a scientist Mr. White, not a fighter, I'm sorry." Logan replied. Ames rubbed his eyes then he grinned. "Mr. Smith, please come with me, I have a plan." Ames replied smiling evilly. 


	6. Logan?

Alec and Max ran down the street, both as fast as they could. As soon as they got into the city, the slowed down and ran into a small restaurant. "So, do you think they will pick us up again?" Alec asked taking a bite out of a French fry, and noticing Max's worried face. "I.I don't know Alec. If we run they follow, no matter what." Max replied also grabbing a French fry. Alec shook his head in agreement. "I hate this." Max said out of no ware, breaking the silence between them. Alec's eyes looked at her, she had his attention. "I hate living in fear Alec. All I ever wanted to be is normal and they are hunting us down like we're some kind of wild animal, and it's not right." Max replied. Alec shook his head. "Yeah I know Max, but what are we to do about it? Ames is in the government and he's telling lies and the people are believing those lies so there is nothing that we really can do but just sit back and watch Ames ruin our lives." Alec replied.  
  
The 2 sat, ate, and talked about how much their life sucks. Alec gave a cocky grin and looked out the window. He gave a serious face once he saw a figure climb down into the sewer. "Um, hold on Max, I'm going to go pay the water bill ok." Alec replied referring to the bathroom. Max smiled and giggled at how Alec put it. Alec walked to the back to where the bathrooms were at but went out the back door. He found a sewer hole and jumped down in it. Water fell as he walked around looking for the person that came down in here. Suddenly he spotted the person and peered closer.  
  
"Logan!?" He called. The man stopped and turned around. "Alec?" he asked. "Logan, what are you doing down here?" Alec asked walking closer to him. "Well White found out who I was so I have been running from him and I went down here to lay low." Logan replied. "Oh, that's cool. Hey wanna come up to the restaurant with Max and me? We got a big plate of French fries." Alec offered. Logan looked at him. "Max?" he asked. Alec looked at him weirdly. "Yeah, Max." he answered. "I might, but hey first I want to know what that is." Logan replied pointing. Alec turned his head to where Logan was pointing. "Where what is?" Alec asked. Logan then picked him up and threw him. Alec's back slammed against bars before he hit the ground. Logan then slammed a door shut. Alec jumped up, he was in a cage.  
  
"Logan, what the hell are you doing!?" Alec asked. Logan just smiled and walked up close to the cage. "Logan, open this cage now! This isn't funny!" Alec warned. Logan just began to laugh. "Hey, wait a minute. How could you out run Ames, when a transgenic barely could?" Alec demanded. "I didn't, I wasn't, I'm on his side." Logan replied holding up his palm, with the breeding cult symbol on it. "Oh God Logan what did White do to you?" Alec asked scared, yet concerned. "He made me better, stronger." Logan answered. "He brainwashed you!'' Alec corrected. Logan just grinned. "I'll be back." Logan replied making sure the lock was locked.  
  
"Hey where are you going!?" Alec shouted. Logan didn't say anything and continued to walk away. "HEY! LOGAN! COME BACK HERE! HEY! I'm NOT DONE WITH YOU BUDDY!!" Alec shouted clutching the bars. "AHHH! Why am I always caught when stuff like this happens!!!!!!" He yelled at himself. Alec ran his hand through his hair, then his eyes widened. "Max!" he old himself  
  
Logan walked into the restaurant and found Max looking out the window. Logan walked up to her. "Oh, hi Logan." She said smiling widely. "Hey Max." he replied then sat down across from her. "You just missed Alec, he should be back soon." Max replied. "Alec? Huh, that's too bad." Logan replied. Max looked at him weirdly. Suddenly Max's beeper started beeping. Max took it off and looked at it. "who is it?" Logan asked kind of scared. Max looked at Logan. "Cindy." She replied. "But I'll call her later, right now I got to pay the water bill." Max replied getting up and grinning, waiting for Logan to catch on and laugh. But Logan just looked at her, unamused. "I need to empty the tanks." Max added, using another one of Alec's expressions. Logan arched his eyebrow. Max sighed. "Forget it." She replied then left for the bathroom. Gosh I never noticed how boring Logan was, he doesn't laugh at the same stuff me and Logan do. Max thought as she walked to the ladies bathroom.  
  
She was about ready to go into the bathroom, but it was locked. She jiggled the handle, sighed, and pressed her back against the wall and folded her arms across her chest. Suddenly her pager beeped. Max looked at it. It was Alec. "Alec? Why would he be paging me from the bathroom?" she asked herself quietly. Suddenly someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. Before she could do anything, he dragged her off.  
  
Alec sat down with his knees in front of his face and his arms draped over them. Hearing a muffled cry, he shot up to his feet. He saw Logan dragging Max towards him. Max then bit Logan's hand and flipped backwards over his head. She threw a punch at him, which he blocked. Then Logan tired to kick her, which she blocked. The 2 did a series of moves, kicks, and punches on each other until Logan gave a powerful kick to Max's chest. Max flew backwards into a wall. Logan walked over to her while she was still recovering form the shock and pain. Logan grabbed her hair and dragged her to the cage then threw her in. "Wow, that sucks. Can't believe you couldn't take down the computer geek." Alec replied. Max hit him in the shoulder. "Logan, what are you doing!? How did you learn to fight like that!?" max demanded. "Uh, I can answer that question." Alec replied. Max rolled her eyes. "He's a breeding cult loony!" Alec added. Max gasped and looked at Logan. ''WHAT!?" she shouted angrily.  
  
Logan grinned. "It's true, once you guys left, Ames caught on to who I was and they came up with a way to change people into being stronger, better." Logan explained. "A.K.A breeding cult loony." Alec said again. "Into a familiar." Max replied. Logan glared at her. "If you HAVE to put a label on it, yes. So Ames changed me and now you 2 are my enemies." Logan finished. "Oh God, this isn't happening." Max told herself. "So wait let me get this straight, you think that becoming a breeding cult member, is worth loosing our friendship over?" Max asked astonished. "Max, he made me better." Logan replied. "Oh yeah right Logan, what are you trying to prove!? You have to prove nothing to us. They are using you! They are using you to get to us and when they do, they will kill you!" Alec warned.  
  
"But see Alec, that's where you are wrong, I had everything to prove! Everyone thinks of me as a computer guy with brilliant ideas and amazing inventions. But also the weak one, the one that needs a gun cause he can't fight to save his life. But when people see you they see this young, handsome, butt-kicking guy. I am not going to let people think of me like that anymore." Logan replied. "Logan, that was you! Now if you do this people are still going to look at you in a bad way they are going to see a selfish, insane, ugly person that turned on them just because he was jealous. Girls like you for you Logan, Max liked you for you!" Alec replied. "Yeah and then she started liking you!" Logan shouted. "Logan, no matter what you put on yourself, no matter how tough you are, your never going to beat Alec. He's was created to fight so why waste your time!?" Max asked. "Logan, it doesn't matter how strong you are to Max, she likes the personality in people, and I'm sorry but if I were a girl, I wouldn't like a guy who is trying to kill me. They got you trapped, you're their prisoner." Alec replied softly. "No I'm not, you are. The new Manticore is run by the Conclave." Logan replied.  
  
Max and Alec felt like they have been slapped in the face. Max sank to her knees. "No, this one will be worse than the first one." She told herself. Alec sat down next to her. Max leaned her head on his chest and wrapped her right arm around his waist and rested her left hand by her face on his chest. Alec wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers, trying to comfort her. "This can't be happening." She replied again. "Shh Max, it's going to be ok." Alec lied. "How is it going to be ok?" Max asked in between sobs. "Uh huh I see that." He replied looking around. "But we're smart we can get out of this." He added. "this.this is it." She said crying harder. Alec looked down at her, her head still on his chest. He gently moved a piece of her hair out of her face. "I won't let them hurt you Max." he said softly. Max then suddenly felt safe. Now she felt as is she didn't care to go the torture chamber called Manticore that White and his conclave was no in charge of. As long as she knew that someone that loved her as a friend was there as well.  
  
She had lost Logan and Cindy, she dare not bring her into this. The only other person close enough to her WAS Alec, and she was glad it was Alec.  
  
Suddenly Ames and armed guards came into view. Guards unlocked the cages, ripped them apart and shoved them chest first into a wall. They grabbed their wrists and yanked them behind their backs. Max winced at how tight they were. Once they were done they spun them around and Max was face to face with White. "Did you seriously, honestly think that you could run from me?" he asked. Max bit her bottom lip then suddenly she kneed him in the stomach. Taking Max's lead, he elbowed the guard that held him in the stomach. "Take them to the car now!" Ames shouted gripping Max's scalp. She winced and stopped finding that it was less painful if she didn't move. The pushed them along outside, it was raining hard that you couldn't even see very well. They opened the car door and practically threw them him.  
  
"Ah, this is very uncomfortable." Alec replied. Once they slammed the car door shut they were the only ones in the car. With each other's help they were able to sit up. Max looked at him, soon realizing she had been staring at him he looked at her. "What?" he asked grinning. "Nothing, I just noticed...how gorgeous you are." Max replied. Alec's large smile faded into a serious face, who leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Max was smiling once he pulled away. Slowly he had a trouble-making grin on. "Oh gosh, what are you thinking ok?" Max asked smiling. "The keys are in the ignition." He said climbing into the driver's seat. Max laughed as Alec turned on the car with his knee.  
  
Startled, White spun around. "Whoa how!" Alec shouted then jammed his foot on the gas, the car took off down the road. "Dam it!" Ames shouted chasing after the car. Alec steered with his knees and looked in the rear view mirror and saw White chasing him. "ha, ha, ha, look at him run!" Alec yelled to Max. "Watch this!'' Alec replied the swirled the car right into a building. Max laughed and Alec was laughing hardly once Ames approached them. White yanked the door open, grabbed Alec, and threw him to the wet street, he was still laughing. Ames turned off the car and looked at Max, who hadn't moved. "Let's go to your new home." He replied. 


	7. Home sweet homenot!

Alec and Max stood outside the brand new Manticore building. They looked up at its tall walls. White stood between them. "isn't it beautiful?" he asked placing his hands on the back of their neck, clutching it.  
  
Max and Alec was changed into their uniforms, same camouflage pants as the old Manticore but the shirts were navy blue. On the right of their chest it had their series, their designation number and 'Manticore property' on it. Once they had their uniforms on White escorted them the X5 section and threw them in their cells. Once Ames left Alec looked around, sighed, then laid down on the hard bed. "well, this isn't too bad." Alec said to Max, later Ames walked in and yanked Alec to his feet. "Get up, you have 21 hours of fighting training no! get up!" he said yanking Max up too. "In a row! No breaks! That's insane!" Alec replied. "Righto." Ames replied then slammed his head against a wall. "No get your butts out there now!" Ames shouted then went to yanks all the other X5 up. Max ran next to Alec. "Alec, are you ok?" she asked. "Too bad that didn't kill me." He replied then allowed Max to help him up.  
  
"Do you think we need to do.. the test?" McCormick asked Ames as they watched the transgenics fight. "No, we aren't threatened by any of them." Ames answered. "It's the opinion of the conclave that you prove it Ames." She replied then looked at him. He looked at her one eyebrow arched. "Alright then, follow me." He replied then led her to the field. Ames and McCormick walked past pair of X5s that were frightening each other viciously. They walked up to Max and Alec and he grabbed Alec and pulled him close to him. "This is 494, the best fighting transgenic Manticore created." Ames informed McCormick, who nodded. Ames let him go and pushed Max out of the way.  
  
"Get out of the way 452." He replied. Alec, sweat running down his face, looked at Ames take a defensive stand. Getting the hit Alec raised his fists. Suddenly Ames spun around very fast and kicked Alec, Alec caught his leg and flipped him on his back. Ames immediately jumped to his feet, while he was doing that Alec flipped over his head and kicked him hardly. Ames and Alec fought hard, most of their punches and kicks made contact but they just shook it off. Alec then jumped on an air conditioner then jumped down grabbing Ames throat and pinning him down.  
  
McCormick's mouth dropped and Alec's body felt like it was on fire, he was so hot. Soon White kicked him off. Alec, knowing he had won just lay there. He was too hot wet and tired to move. Ames stood up and moved his finger to Max, signaling she was next.  
  
Max's body burned and ached as did Alec's. "You know max, when they said they were sending us to special training I didn't know we would be chained to the wall, unable to defend ourselves." Alec replied. Max grinned. "Alec, this hurts so bad. We have to get out of her. I thought I could take it but I can't!" Max replied leaning her head against the cold metal of the bars. "It's not our fault if we were created in a lab, they don't have the authority to do this to us." Max replied breaking out in tears. This was the first time Alec has seen Max so emotional.  
  
"Max, you wanna break out?" Alec asked. Max looked at him, her eyes glossy and tears running down her cheeks. "Alec we can't security has improved since the last time we did this." Max replied. "The old Max never worried about that." Alec replied grinning. Max looked back at him and grinned. "Ok." She said. "Now it would help if we could get out." Alec told himself. Suddenly they heard shoes clicking on the ground. They saw a young woman walking down the hall. Alec gave Max a smile.  
  
"Excuse me." Alec replied once the blonde woman walked past his cell. She stopped and looked at him. "Hi there." He said standing up. Max cocked an eyebrow up. "You're a very attractive woman you know that." He lied. The woman smiled and blushed. "Oh your too sweet and handsome to be a transgenic." She said. "Look, Ames white hates my guts and I have a feeling he is going to literally kill me in a couple hours. So could I PLEASE kiss a girl one last time?" he asked. She closed her eyes and he touched his lips with hers. Alec slipped the keys off her belt and threw them to max.  
  
After he did this he moved the same hand to the side of her face to make it unobvious. She smiled once he gently pulled away then continued to walk down the hall. "Hey, that wasn't half bad." Alec replied smiling. Max rolled her eyes and unlocked her cell then unlocked Alec's. Alec looked both ways. "Come on." He replied. Max and Alec snuck through dark hallways. Suddenly someone gripped Alec's mouth and yanked him in the room, a bright room. "How sweet, you broke out to see me." Someone replied. Alec's eyes widened as he slowly turned around to face a blonde girl. "umm." Alec began Suddenly the girl grabbed him and started kissing him. Max's cell phone suddenly rang. "Max?" she whispered. "Max, I need your help. This..very nice woman pulled me in the lab room." Alec relied while she kissed his neck. "See, you should have never French kissed her." Max scolded as she turned around and headed back. "well hey that kiss got you out and- Max don't come back here!" Alec said. Max stopped. "Wait, what!?'' she asked. "Don't come back here, someone's coming. Meet me in front of the wall." Alec instructed. "You sure?" Max asked. "Very!" Alec said. "Ok, be-" "Careful, I know." Alec finished her sentence. They both hung up and Max took off.  
  
Alec looked around then grabbed her handcuffs and slapped one on his wrist.. The girl giggled as she helped him fasten them behind his back. Alec rolled his eyes at her pervert ness and he thought he had problems. Alec sank to his knees and managed to lie on his back. He wanted to make it look like she took him out oh his cell. She smiled, got on her knees and started kissing him, suddenly the door swung open. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ames, with his eyebrow raised.  
  
Alec couldn't help it, it was such a funny site, but he dared not laugh. The woman looked at White. "Um, Mr. White, I can explain, I was.. Uh." "You were what? Collecting DNA samples in your mouth?" White yelled walking over to her, grabbing her chin and yanking her up. Alec had to force himself not to smile as he watch Ames yell at her. After he was done he pushed her into a guard who escorted her out. White then grabbed Alec by the hair and pulled him up. "Let's go 494." He replied leading him back to his cell. Once they got there Ames shoved him up against the bars. "Where is she!? Where's 452!?" White yelled. "In her cell, where else!?" Alec yelled back. "You knew she was going to escape!" White accused. "HEY! I didn't plan on that bag to come in and stick her tongue down my throat. Max is scared to death of you and so am." Alec stopped. Ames spun him around so he was facing him. "And so aren't.you?" Ames asked finishing his sentence. Alec looked down at his feet. Very slowly a smile stretched across his face ''Good, glad to know I am for filling my job." Ames replied.  
  
"Follow me." Ames replied. "Where are we going?" Alec asked nervously. Ames laughed, he knew Alec was nervous. White escorted Alec to a room and shoved him in a chair. "Ok 494 I demand, no I order you to tell me where my son is. As a solider you have to follow orders." White replied. Alec looked White in the eyes. "Ames, I might be a solider, but I don't know where Ray is. I have no clue where Max. 452 hid him." He replied honestly. White jabbed a stun gun in his side. Alec's mouth dropped but nothing came out. "That's the wrong answer, I happen to know that you and 452 are very close, I'm sure you know where he is." White snapped.  
  
"LOOK! Max or I didn't hid him, Max just took him for god's sake!" Alec shouted. "Don't you mean 452?" White asked. "Oh screw designation numbers, we're humans too! We aren't property of you or anyone! It's kinda like slavery and that's illegal!" Alec replied. "And that's why the Manticore project was under wraps. That is until your buddy max got loose and sent you guys loose too." Ames replied. "Don't you mean 452?" he asked mocking him. Suddenly max jumped down from the glass roof, glass shattering everywhere. "Hey! That's my friend your messing with!'' Max warned. "You my friend, are in a lot of trouble." Ames warned Max. "I destroyed the first Manticore and I'll destroy this one. Just give it up Ames." Max said. "No, all transgenics were ment to be here!" Ames replied letting go of Alec's throat. Max raised her fists White only grinned.  
  
Suddenly Alec kicked Ames hard in the back and grabbed Max's wrist and took off running. They ran out of Manticore onto the training field, sirens going off like crazy. "Go left I'll go right, try and find the shortest wall to jump over." Alec said. "No matter what we jump over together!" Max added. Alec shook his head yes then they took off in different directions.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max ran across the grass, looking up at the walls. Suddenly something punched her down. "452, allow me to introduce someone" Ames replied. Max looked at the man, "Alec!" she screeched. "Alec? Hum.. try again." He replied. Max gasped. "Ben!" she shouted in shock. "The one and only." He replied smiling evilly. 


	8. Us against the world

Ben grabbed a knife out, it's silver metal reflecting the moonlight. "Ben, it's impossible. I.I killed him." Max replied tears forming in her eyes. "well once you ran off and left my body in the woods they did a few changes and now I'm back. Ben replied. "Ben, it's me, Maxie." She said trembling. "Maxie, you sure have grown up, pity my orders are to kill you and you know a good solider always follows his orders." He replied raising the knife above her.  
  
Suddenly just as he was going to stab Max Alec grabbed Ben's arm and kicked in the side of the head. "Alec!" max yelled jumping up and running into Alec's arms. Alec rubbed her back soothingly. Soon Ben jumped up and Alec gently pushed Max behind him. "Ahhhhh, a pleasure to finally meet you 494. Now step aside." Ben warned. "I'm not going to let you hurt Max." Alec replied. Ben then tried to punch him, Alec blocked it and punched him in the face. Ben staggered back. Once he recovered the 2 clones began to circle each other. Ben tried punching Alec again, Alec grabbed it and spun around and kicked him in the face. Ben flipped over his head and kicked Alec in the back. Soon Alec caught Ben off guard and gave him a massive punch to the cheek. Ben landed hardly on the ground.  
  
Alec then picked up White's gun lying on the ground and aimed it at Ben. "Drop it now." Ames ordered walking up to them, Max in his grip and a knife to her throat. Alec didn't move, except for his eyes. He saw max and let the gun drop the ground. "Get on your knees now 494 and put your hands on the back of your head." Ames ordered. Alec continued to glare at Ben as he slowly sank to his knees and put his hands on the back of his head. Ben then jumped to his feet and picked up his knife. Ben slowly made his way close to Alec. Alec closed his eyes, just incase he would bring the knife down on him. Suddenly max elbowed Ames in the stomach then punched him in the face.  
  
Ben then lunged at Alec, grabbing his neck with his free hand. Alec gripped the hand with the knife in it. Alec fell on his back, with Ben hovering over him, determined to drive the knife into his face. Soon Alec's muscles began to burn and his hands were tired Alec knew he couldn't hold on much longer. "Give it up little twin, you loose!" Ben replied. Alec clenched his teeth as the end of the knife moved closer to him. Max jumped to her feet, ran up to Ben and kicked him hard in the face, off Alec.  
  
Immediately Max grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the fence. Alec jumped up to help max, but White grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Max looked angrily into Ben's eyes. "Max! Kill him! You have to kill him!" Alec shouted. White then stabbed Alec in the side with the knife. Ben smiled at Max. "You can't do it can you Maxie? You can't kill me. I'm your brother. Remember those old days back at Manticore? I was there for you when no one else was." Ben replied. Max's eyes glistened and the bottom of her lip trembled. "Come on Max, I don't want to kill you, I wanna be with you. Alec is the enemy. He might act like your friend, but he's just getting close to you then he'll kill you." Ben lied. "Max! Kill him! He's lying!" Alec shouted. Ben felt Max's grip loosen. " I cared about you." Max said ashamed, then snapped his neck. She shuttered as Ben fell to the ground.  
  
White dropped Alec and began running up to max. Max flipped over his head and ran up to Alec, helped him up, then they began running. Before Ames could react the 2 jumped over the fence and got lost in the woods.  
  
Once they felt like they couldn't run anymore they both sat down to rest. Max moved the hair out of her face and looked at Alec who was gripping at his side. "You did the right thing Max. If you didn't kill him, he would have killed you." Alec replied looking at her. "I might as well let him Alec. I mean, we're screwed here. We've been exposed, we don't have Logan, White some how finds us anywhere we go. I mean what are we to do. And he brought Ben back to life and turned him against me. That wasn't Ben!" Max warned. "Max, we have gotten through things without Logan before." Alec replied. "Yeah I know, but things were normal, now they are messy. People know now, and we at least had him on our side. But now he's hunting us, that genius brain is against us now." Max replied. "Ah, well, good point." Alec admitted. They sat in silence for a little while. "How about we go to Terminal City? As long as were around thousand of other transgenics he can't touch us, they won't let him." Alec suggested. "Maybe." Max answered. Alec sighed. "Max we don't a lot of options. We can at least crash there until we think of something else." Alec added. Max looked at him then collapsed in his arms. "We can only trust each other now." Max replied hugging him tightly. "Us against the world huh? I'm right beside you Max." Alec replied then kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Max and Alec peeked around a corner of an alley. Max looked around. "Ok, it's clear." Max whispered to Alec. They got on the streets of Seattle and started walking to Terminal City. They walked 12 blocks in silence once they came to it, they sighed in relief. The 2 walked through a hole in the fence. "Terminal City, you sure we should stay here?" Max asked. "Max, were else are we going to go?" Alec shot back smiling. Suddenly mutants surrounded them, guns pointing at them. "It's ok guys X5." Alec announced to them. "What are you doing here?" One asked. "We need a place to crash for a couple of hours, we are running form White." Alec replied. Reluctantly, they allowed them to pass.  
  
Once inside the building, Max began looking for Joshua. Once she spotted him she smiled, he was painting as usual. Soon Joshua noticed her standing there. "Little fella." He said softly putting down his brush. Max ran into Joshua's arms, Joshua hugged her tightly. "I thought I lost you, I got word that White caught you." He said. "Joshua, I'm so scared." She said softly, her eyes closed, close to Joshua. Alec walked up to them. "Alec." Joshua said smiling. Alec smiled back. Max allowed Joshua to let go of her and hug Alec. Alec closed his eyes and gripped Joshua's shoulders. Max could tell the pain in Alec's expression. "I thought White had you 2 for good." Joshua replied letting go of Alec. "We barely got out with our lives." Max replied sadly. "You can't stay here!" Mole said pointing at Max and Alec, who looked back confusingly.  
  
"You say White's looking for you? You'll lure him right to all of us them will all be in trouble!" Mole replied. "There are too many of you to catch!" Alec said. "Not if he uses the connections he has. He can get every policeman within 200 miles here and trap us!" Mole shouted. All mutants looked at Max and Alec, some agreeing, most not sure what to think. "Hey, that's not a bad idea." An eerily voice announced. Max and Alec froze and slowly turned around, as did the mutants. "Hello freaks." He replied. 


	9. Not again

Most mutants gasped and backed away. "Ames White." Mole hissed. Max and Alec jumped to their feet and started backing away. "Easy, easy everyone. I am a flexible man. I am going to make you all a deal." Ames replied taking a step toward them. "We're listening." Mole said. "I'll leave you all alone, never hunt you, or take you back to Manticore, as long as you hand over Max and Alec." White said walking closer to them, figuring that they didn't know their designation numbers. Max gasped. "He's trying to turn our own kind against us." Alec whispered in horror. "We can't do that." Joshua replied taking matters into his own hands. "To hell we can't!" Mole said stubbornly. "Yeah, well it's working." She replied then jumped up on the crate.  
  
"Ok everybody, listen up! You, all of you, should know better! To hell with his word, Ames is apart the conclave, the same cult that hates each and every one of you. No matter what he says after he gets us, he'll get you as well!" Max shouted. Everyone looked at Max then at Ames. "I AM a man of my word, I won't hurt you." Ames lied. "Well, that's good enough for me." Mole announced to everyone. By this time Max had jumped off into the crowd of transgenics and her Joshua and Alec drifted to the back of the crowd. "Joshua, we need to get out of here." Max suggested. "Yes, you and Alec should go, now." Joshua agreed. "Wait, Joshua, aren't you coming with us?" Max asked sadly. "Max, I'm a.dog man. It will be easier to blend in and hid without me." Joshua replied. "Joshua, I'm not leaving you!" Max said gripping Joshua's arm. "Max, you have too and you know it." Joshua said. Max sighed, she knew Joshua was right. She gave him a big hug and he kissed her on the head. "Alec, take care of little fella." He instructed as he hugged Alec. "No problem, big fella." He said hugging him tightly. Alec then took Max's hand and they both ran.  
  
"I.. can't.. believe..that..they're..doing..this." Alec said breathless as they ran. "It's a win, win situation. They're scared, they don't want to get hurt or sent back to Manticore so they do whatever it takes to keep safe. Even if it is Ames, they'll believe it." Max replied running beside Alec. Both of them, out of breath stopped running for a quick break. In the distance they could hear the mutants shouting, Alec and Max looked at each other in fear. Angry, Alec slammed his palm on the wall. "MAN! You were right Max, we can't win. Everyone is against us! There is NO possible way we can get out of this one." Alec replied running his fingers through his hair, stressfully. "I know, but we at least have to try and keep running!" Max encouraged. "Oh come on Max, what's the use? I mean you and I both know no matter what we do, all this is going to end up in disaster." Alec said. Max sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as well, then slowly a smile stretched her face. "Wait a minute, there is still one place we can go, come on!" Max said then took off running, Alec followed.  
  
Max and Alec climbed to the very top of Seattle's space needle, Max's favorite place to chill out. "So, how are we going to deal with this problem Max?" Alec asked sitting down next to her. Max looked out over the city and sighed. "I don't know." She answered truthfully. "Alec." She said breaking the long silence between them. Alec looked at her.  
  
She turned her head towards him, looking into his handsome eyes. The high winds gently blew strands of her hair out of her face. "Thank you." She finished. Alec grinned. "Thank you? For what?" he asked softly. Max looked down then back at him. "For everything, for protecting me, for saving me, for standing beside me, for..taking what you took from Ames fro me." She said smiling. Alec smiled then lifted his hand to the side of her face. Max closed her eyes and reopened them slowly. It's been a long time a guy had touched her like that. They both leaned in and their lips gently touched. Max loved the fact that she could finally kiss a guy again, she loved it.  
  
Suddenly they both heard a noise and ripped their lips away from each other. "What was that?" Alec asked looking around. "I don't know." Max replied. "I'll be back, I'm going to look around on the other side." Alec announced then disappeared around the other side of the space needle. Max smiled then turned her attention back to the breath taking view of the city. When suddenly she had a wave of a bad feeling. So she stood up and turned around to come face to face with Logan. "Max, I am so sorry for everything I have done to you. Please forgive me, I escaped from White's clutches to apologize to you." Logan explained. Max eyed him. "How do I know this isn't a trap?" she asked. "Max, do you honestly think I would hurt you on purpose? It wasn't my fault Ames turned me into this person who wants to hunt you down and kill you." Logan said sadly. Max smiled and fell into Logan's arms and rested her head on his chest.  
  
Logan lost his smile. "Max, I'm sorry." Logan said. Max frowned. "What for?" she asked. "This." He added then stabbed her in the back with a needle. Before Max could react, she fell unconscious in Logan's arms. Logan picked her up, her arms, legs, and head hanging over Logan's arms. He walked around to the other side of the needle where Alec was handcuffed behind his back to a pole, also unconscious. Logan sat Max beside Alec and also handcuffed her hands behind her back and around a pole. Logan looked at them, almost feeling sorry for them. Alec rested his head on his shoulder and Max's head was down, her hair covering her face.  
  
Soon a series of knocks came to the door, a code. Logan opened it and saw Ames. "Anything?" he asked. Logan was about ready to say no, he hadn't found them. But he figured if Ames found out he lied, he would be in a lot of trouble. "They're over there." He said. Ames walked around and saw them the kicked the bottom of Alec's boot to see if he was just sleeping. Ames walked beside Max and squatted down beside her. He only looked at her and then grabbed her chin and lifted her head up to see her face. She looked peaceful, any other time she seen her she always had an angry, determined face on, except now.  
  
"Beautiful, huh?" Logan asked. "Very, Manticore hit this one right on the money." Ames replied letting her chin go and allowing her head to drop back to it's place. "So how are we getting out of here?" Logan asked changing the subject. "Just carry or darg them out." Ames replied un cuffing Max and picking her up. Logan nodded and did the same with Alec. They started their journey down stairs. Once on the street, they threw them in the car. Once that was done Ames and Logan got in and buckled their seatbelts. Logan looked in the back seat. Alec was sitting up and using the window to support his head. Max laid on her side, her head rested on Alec's lap, one arm dangling off the seat and the other laid on her stomach. They did it, they caught who they needed to catch. Everything was perfect for them. Yet.why did Logan feel so guilty? 


	10. facing her fears

Max's soft eyes slowly opened. She could only see brown. She lifted her head a little and looked through the stains of her hair. She was in a dark room, much like the one Ames had Sam in before. She squinted through the darkness to see the figure leaning on a table. Her eyes widened once she realized whom it was. "Your finally up. You sleep like a rock, you know that?" Ames asked. "Where's Alec?" she demanded.  
  
Ames looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Oh, that's right, you have feelings for him. How sweet." He said. "Look, why can't you just leave us all alone? We aren't doing anything to hurt you or any of the other conclave members. Just because you don't like a someone, doesn't mean you go hunting them down and catching them like animals. I don't like a lot of people, but you don't see me hunting the down and trying to torture them for the rest of their lives, do ya?" She said angrily. "Well if you had your son taken away from you, wouldn't you try to find the kidnaper and bring her to justice?" Ames asked.  
  
Max was silent; he had a very good point. "So your saying if I tell you where Ray is, you'll let me go and leave me alone?" Max asked. "Maybe." Ames reasoned. Max eyed him. "No... you wouldn't. You've been chasing me for to long just to give up just like that. Plus, no matter how screwed up I think your breeding cult is, they're still gonna want us all behind bars." Max replied. Ames grinned. "Your pretty smart, your right. I wouldn't leave you alone." Ames admitted. "Why the hell not, we didn't do anything!" Max asked raising her voice. "All transgenics belong at Manticore! They all belong locked up, the world is NO place for them and you now it!" Ames said also raising his voice.  
  
Max didn't say anything. Ames then pulled out the necklace he found at Logan's apartment. "It's interesting, the day when I was looking for 494, I found something valuable. And I was wondering how it would look in a thousand pieces." Ames asked himself as he held it up. Max gasped and looked down at her neck, this was the first time she had realized it was gone. "My.. my necklace." She sad quietly. Ames looked at the necklace then back at her. "Oh, this is.. YOUR necklace?" he asked pretending to not know it was her's, and doing a bad job of it. "Ames, don't, please. It's all I have left of Ben." She said sadly. "Ben? As in 493, that Ben?" Ames asked circling her. Max bit her lip. "Perhaps." She said. "Why would you want anything of a serial killer?" Ames asked. "He wasn't a serial killer.. to me. Back at Manticore he used to protect me, help me get to sleep, make me feel loved. He was . he was my brother." She said softly and sadly. Ames didn't say anything.  
  
Max looked up into her enemy's eyes. "Please." She begged. "Where's my son?" Ames asked. "At Terminal City, under a mattress there's a door that leads under the building. Walk straight and you come to a bullet proof door and he's in there." Max explained. She didn't care about him anymore. "Alive?" Ames asked. "Not a scratch on him." Max replied. Ames nodded his head and banged on the door. In response men ran in and grabbed her. Ames watched them drag her away. Once he saw her disappear around the corner he looked back down at the necklace. Ames then smiled once he recapped Max's face, pleading him not to destroy it. That was the face he thrived on seeing. He chuckled and left the room.  
  
Max laid on the cold concrete floor. Cuts dripping with blood covered her body. She had just gotten a bad beating from Ames's stupid sidekicks. She laid on her side with one hand through the bars of the cage. Suddenly someone stepped on her wrist, hardly. It hurt badly but Max didn't show any signs that it did.  
  
Her eyes shifted up to Ames, who was still stepping on her wrist. She was tempted to react and knock him off his feet but she decided not to and only prayed that he would get off soon. Ames then dropped something in her hand, her necklace. Max slowly closed her hand with the necklace inside. Ames then turned around and walked away. Max pulled her hand inside the cage and latched it around her neck, where it belonged. Then continued to stare out the bars.  
  
Logan walked down the halls when suddenly a man yanked him inside a lab room. It was one of his secret sources. "Logan Cale!? What are you doing here?" he asked. "I live here now." Logan answered. "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked Logan. "The conclave assigned me here." Logan answered. The man looked at him confused. "And you listen to the conclave because...?" he asked. "I'm a familiar." Logan answered. The man rolled his eyes and suddenly knocked him out by punching him then dragged him on the table.  
  
Max leaned up against the bars, asleep. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth. Startled her eyes flew open and she struggled. Once she noticed the man had his index finger between his lips, she calmed down. "Shh, Max, my name is Kyle and I'm a secret source for your friend, Logan. I found out that he got turned into a familiar and I was able to neutralize the thing that was causing Logan to obey the conclave and do evil. Now we need to get you and Alec out of here. Come on." He explained helping her up and escorting her down the halls.  
  
Suddenly a guard stopped them. "Stop, where are you going with that transgenic?" he asked. "Examination." He answered strongly. The guard shook his head and continued to patrol the halls. Kyle led her into the same room where Logan was. "Max!" Alec said with relief once they walked through the door. Alec hugged her tightly. "Alec your ok." She said thankfully. Then she turned to Logan. "Logan.. is it really you?" she asked. Logan grinned. "yeah. But guys, I feel like a big dork. I'm sorry. But I have new apartment now and ready to go back to blending in." He said. Max smiled. That sounded like Logan. "Ok guys there is a chopper waiting for you on the roof. Now get out of here. Logan, I'll be in touch." He said. They all thanked him and ran out to the chopper.  
  
The 3 ran through the hard cold rain. It was dark and cracks of lightening filled the sky. Logan jumped in the chopper then helped Max in. And then Alec jumped on. "Hold on!" the piolet shouted over the raging engines. Max looked out the window as they gently lifeted up into the sky. She watched Manticore disappear into the darkness. Max tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear and continued to look outside. 


	11. Complicated Situations

"This is insane, we have got to do something about this!" Logan told Alec as he paced and rubbed his forehead. The chopper had landed and they were now in Logan's apartment. Max was asleep on the couch, all 3 soaked from running through the heavy rain. "Logan, face it, there is nothing we CAN do! We can't go to Terminal City we can't go out, we can't go back to work. No where." Alec said raising his head towards Logan. Alec sighed and ran his fingers through his wet hair, making it spike up. "Logan.. How did Manticore bring back Ben?" Alec asked. "Excuse me?" Logan asked not hearing what Alec had said.  
  
"Ben how was he alive? Max killed him, once you're dead.your dead!" Alec said. "Like I told you and Max before, Manticore has improved in technology since you guys bailed out. And anyway, how can you be so sure that that was Ben?" Logan asked Alec. Alec thought for a moment. "Well, cause that's the only clone I have." Alec reasoned. "And, how do you know that for a fact?" Logan asked. Alec eyed hi. "Logan, what are you trying to say?" Alec asked crossing his arms. "Well, Alec, Ben isn't your only clone. This clone, just like you and Ben lived at Manticore. One day, secretly Sandeman randomly picked him for an experiment for the breeding cult and he was taken to them. No one but Sandeman knew about him, most had forgotten him and you guys were too young to remember him. And you fought him last night. He posed as Ben to physic you guys out." Logan explained. "Yeah, well it worked, what was his designation?" Alec asked. "495." Logan answered.  
  
Alec turned to the window and looked out. "Ok, the only solution I have to this problem is to live in Joshua's old house and go into hiding for a couple of days. You can't go out, I'll get the stuff you need." Logan suggested. Alec looked at Logan helplessly but shook his head yes. "Ok, then let's head over there." Logan announced  
  
(2 weeks later)  
  
"Thank God for TV." Alec said aloud as he flipped through the channels. Max sighed aloud and looked back out the window. "I don't know how Joshua could stand this. This is such a boring life. I wanna go outside and live my life Alec!" Max complained. Alec sighed, he hated it also, but at least he was trying to make the most out of it. "Max, I know, I want to see daylight too. But. we kinda don't have a choice here." Alec replied looking at her, who did bother to look at him. Max sighed then got up to walk into another room. "I'm here at Terminal City, a 20 block no man land. As you can see behind me, thousands of policemen have came here, to try to disarm and capture the transgenics that are inside." The lady on the TV said.  
  
Max froze and slowly turned around. "What did she say!? How did they even find out where they were hiding?" max asked running up behind the chair Alec was sitting in. "And rumors say that these transgenics are highly dangerous and are not to be underestimated. People who want to come out and support the human race must stay behind the barricades to avoid any danger." The lady added. Alec looked up at Max and Max looked back at Alec. "White." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Um, this isn't good." Alec replied, his eyes glued on the TV in horror. "Joshua." She said quietly, then grabbed her blue coat and boots. Alec turned off the TV and turned around to look at Max. "Max, what are you doing?" Alec asked. "I'm going to Terminal City." She answered lacing her boots. "Max, Logan told us to stay here and not go outside." Alec replied. "I don't care, Joshua needs me and I am not letting him down." Max said tying the other one. "Max the person or people responsible for this is White or the Conclave and you want to go there!?" Alec asked in confusion. "Alec. I know they turned their backs on us, but I'm not going too. They need me and I am going to help them, no matter the causes. Now are you coming or not?" Max asked standing up. Alec sighed and looked around. "Sure, why not?" Alec told himself then put his boots on. Max put her jacket on and ran out the door. Alec grabbed his and ran out after Max. "We are so dead." Alec told himself as he slammed the door shut.  
  
Max and Alec walked up to the barricades. Media groups, policeman and crowds of people gathered around the barricades as well. "This place is crazy! How do you expect to get in?" Alec asked Max. Max scanned the area, looking for any free ways and keeping a look out for White. "I don't know. We better split up and look for any way in. You go that way and I'll go the other way. We meet on the other side of the building. If you see White, even in the distance page me and run back to the house, got it?" Max asked. Alec shook his head yes, then they split.  
  
Max walked down the streets, looking for anyway to get into Terminal City. To her, it looked like it was impossible. There were policemen everywhere. "Max!" someone called. Max spun around. Cindy ran up to her. "Girl are you ok?" she asked hugging Max. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. "I saw on the news and decided to book my way over here, I thought for sure you would be in Terminal City." Cindy replied. "Well, if I had my way, I would be but I seem to have a problem, that I can't get inside." Max said looking around at the people passing her. "Max, be careful, I don't want them dragging my girl anyway to some place she doesn't want to go to, ya know?" Cindy asked. Max smiled at her and gave her a hug.  
  
Suddenly Max's smile faded. Ames was walking toward them. Max gasped and she let go of Cindy then gently pulled her into a building. It was a run down old building. "Max, what are we-'' "Shh." Max interrupted. Cindy and Max stood close to the door and Max peeked out through a small crack through the door. She saw Ames walk up to the side of the building. Max held her breath. "Nope." She heard a voice say. "Dam it. Keep looking; she has to be around here somewhere. And when you do find her, make sure you bring her to me. This position that I have put her little transgenic friends in has to draw her out into the light more." White replied to Otto. Max bit her lip as they walked away. "Boo, this is not good, you have to do something about this right now." Cindy replied once Max singled her that it was ok to talk. "I know, I'll catch up with you later Cindy." Max replied then ran out of the building.  
  
Alec paced around at the place they were supposed to meet. Once he saw Max, he was relieved. "God where were you!? I was scared to death." Alec said once she came closer. "Sorry, minor detour." She apologized. "Anyway?" she added. Alec shook his head no. "Great, I am fresh out of my ideas." Max declared They both thought for a moment. Suddenly Alec's face lit up. "Max, come on. I have a plan." Alec replied grabbing her hand and leading her back the way the came. 


	12. Change of Heart

Alec led Max back to Joshua's place. "Alec, if your plan is to continue to stay here and hid then count me out!" Max shouted so Alec could hear her. Soon Alec rode out on his bike, with his sunglasses on. "Hop on and we'll go back to your place and get your motorcycle." Alec said. Max pulled her sunglasses out and put them on. Max then jumped on Alec's bike and hung on.  
  
"How is riding our bikes' going to help us?" Max asked as she jumped off Alec's bike and onto her bike. "We ride to Terminal City and ramp over the fence with our bikes. Well have sunglasses on to hid our faces." Alec answered simply. Max smiled. "Wow, Alec that is ACTUALLY a good idea!" she said laughing then started her bike up.  
  
Max and Alec set their feet on the ground as they stopped and starred at the mob of people. "It's gotten bigger." Max said worryingly. "Yeah, guess we know how much of a life ordinary's have huh?" Alec asked smiling, hopping to make Max calmer. It worked as a smile stretched across her face by his humor. They both looked around. "Look there's Otto." Alec said in disgust. "And there's White." Max added in the same tone. Alec looked in Max's direction and saw him. "I really, really dislike that guy." Alec said to Max. "Come on smart aleck, let's get over to Terminal City." Max replied letting off the clutch and taking her feet off the ground.  
  
Max drove towards Ames and Alec went the opposite way. Max drove past Ames and when she did she held out her hand and hit Ames in the throat, knocking him to the ground. Max swerved, watching him fall. Ames's angry eyes looked up to see who had done it. Max lowered her sunglasses to the tip of her nose, revealing her eyes. She gave an evil grin the pushed her glasses back up in place and took off. Ames jumped up to his feet. "Shoot at the bikers! They're transgenics!" Ames shouted to the policeman. Alec and Max swerved their bikes side by side.  
  
"You HAD to punch him didn't you?" Alec asked her. "Hey, he was standing right there." Max said smiling, defending herself. Alec grinned back. The two the drove through the barricades and ramped over the fence. They handed hard but not too hard. Alec swerved his bike so he was facing the crowd. Alec grabbed a pair of pistols and shot out the policeman's tires, including Ames's car. Alec saw Ames glaring at him, in response Alec just smiled and returned the pistols to where they were. "You HAD to blow out their tires didn't you?" Max asked mockingly. "Hey, they were right there." Alec said also mockingly. The 2 laughed at each other and rode into the building. They smiled at each other as they turned off their bikes. "Well that was fun." Alec replied wrapping his arm around her neck. Max smiled more widely. "I beg to differ." She said.  
  
They began walking until soon they came to where the mutants were huddled together. "You two! You did this! Look what happened!" Mole shouted at him. "Hey! We didn't do it, he already had us, so butt out! No matter WHAT he said, he is still-hunting you. Nothings changed, and nothing will!" Max shouted back just as loud as he shouted at her. Everyone was silent. "Man, if I were you guys, I would feel pretty stupid." Alec said. Max rolled her eyes at his comment.  
  
Joshua came up and hugged max tightly. "We can't stay here, we have to get out of here now." Mole replied changing the subject. "And where are we going to go? I mean, they pretty much already have Terminal City surrounded." Max asked once she pulled away from Joshua. Mole didn't answer. "This whole thing has gotten over our heads. What are we suppose to do Max?" a mutant asked her. Max sighed. "I don't know. But I'll know it when a plan comes to me." Max assures them. Mole shook his head yes and they began to proceed with what ever they were doing before max and Alec walked in. Max looked helplessly at Alec. "Come on Max, let's sit down." Alec replied.  
  
Logan walked through his apartment. He switched on the TV as he looked at the paper. "As you can see the two people on the motorcycles ramped over the fence and into Terminal City." Logan froze and slowly leaned back in his chair to see the TV. He saw the footage of them ramping over the fence then it went to the reporter. "Rumors lean toward that the two were transgenics from the X series and maybe the most dangerous transgenics created." The reporter replied. Logan's eyes widened once he saw Ames car behind her. "Max." he said quietly the jumped up, grabbed his keys and ran out the door.  
  
Max sat on a table inside the building. She sighed a depressing sigh as she saw more police cars appeared. "Max!" a voice boomed, breaking her concentration. Mole appeared dragging a man behind him. "Found this punk trying to break in." Mole replied pushing him towards her. Max stood up. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "What are you? The leader or something?" the man smart mouthed. "Something like that. Sit." She replied. Mole shoved him in the chair then left the room, closing the door behind him. Max looked at the man in the police uniform. "What do you want?" she asked walking over behind the old desk. "I think I am not at liberty to discuss that matter." He replied meanly.  
  
Max eyed him. "Oh really? Too bad because I am." Max said creating a tone of her own. "What I want is all this transgenics dead. I want my children to grow up-" "Daddy less?" Max warned. The man went silent. Max looked into his eyes and grinned. "Scared?" she asked. The man eyed her. "You have no idea." He replied. Max raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?" she asked placing her hands on the desk and hovering over it. "Oh no, no, no my friend. You're the one that doesn't know what true fear is. Try escaping from the most horrible place on earth, coming into this world, having no clue what is out here and having no one you know. And then being hunted like animals by people like you. Not knowing who to trust, almost loosing the guy I love the most and not even being able to sneeze on him without him dropping dead cause of this dam virus. But see, the people that are also hunting me. us, they are going to find us sooner or later and once they do they are going to take us back to that awful place. 21 hours of non-stop frightening, evaluation, abuse, 1 hour of sleep, near starvation. Hell. Pure hell. And see, these people, are closing in on us and I know we can't escape them we are running out of places to hide. How am I going to tell them that? I won't be able to help them, I won't be able to protect them and they are counting on me to do that. All these people are going to die... at least the lucky ones. " Max said with tears in her eyes. The man looked into her eyes sadly. "But hey, what do I know. I am just a dumb diseased transgenic. But you know, all the things you hear about us is all lies. We don't want to hurt anyone in thought or action. We just want to be able it live in a normal life without people being afraid or trying to hunt us. We want to live life without being afraid. We aren't dangerous, and it's not our fault we were made in a lab." Max added.  
  
"I..I didn't know. I'm sorry." The man said quietly. "It's ok, you were mislead. I have a good feeling that this is going to end in disaster and soon. I have a good bad feeling about my fate and personally it scares the hell out of me." Max admitted. Max then walked up next to the door. "Come on." She said. "What are you doing?" the man asked. Max sighed. "I am not holding you hostage, I'm not like that and where not like that." Max replied then led him to the door. "Look, you seem really nice and I wish I could stop all this now but I can't." the man replied. "You don't have too." She replied. The man smiled. "Thank you.Max." he said then walked out of the building. 


	13. jet it over thereFAST!

Max sighed and walked away from the door. "What the hell, do you think your doing?" Mole shouted. "We are not taking hostages! That's not the answer to this problem." Max replied. "Max, if we don't do something, they are going to catch us." Mole snapped. "I know that, but if we take hostages and start killing people, they'll think we're monsters." Max yelled. Mole, filled with anger, raised his shotgun and brought down on Max, who caught it and then kicked him in the side. Mole fell back and jumped to his feet just as fast. Soon Alec ran in between Max and Mole, trying to break them up.  
  
"Hey guys! Cut it out now! This isn't working!" Alec said. Mole grabbed Alec's arm and threw him through a window and out of the building. Mole then punched Max in the face and jumped out of the broken window. The crowd of people watched Mole pick Alec up by the collar of his shirt. "I'm tired of taking orders from you." He said behind clenched teeth then threw him over the fence, and over the crowd. Alec smacked side first into a building. Max's eyes widened and she jumped up to her feet and ran as fast as she could down the halls. Policeman, including White, began running to Alec. Max swung her leg over Alec's bike, his was bigger and turned it on. Max put her sunglasses on and took her feet off the ground.  
  
Her tires screeched as she took off toward the fence. Max jumped it and saw Alec. She also saw the policemen and White. Max bit her lip as she leaned closer to her bike, her hair flowing every direction behind her. She saw the police getting closer to him, yet so was she. She clenched her teeth and raised one of her eyebrows, praying her will power would make the bike go faster. Suddenly she reached out her hand once she passed Alec.  
  
Alec grabbed it and Max pulled him on the bike, and still driving with the other hand. They didn't have time to stop. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She turned a sharp turn, just as they began firing shots. "Are you alright!?" Max shouted over the wind and engines. "Yea! Just got the wind knocked out of me!" Alec shouted back. Suddenly police cars began coming toward them. "Max, what' your plan!?" Alec shouted. "Hang on!" she yelled back then turned, smashing through a window into an abandoned building. The room filled with the echoes of the bike. She drove clear across the room and smashed through another window, getting back on the road. She drove and saw that Terminal City was in sight.  
  
Suddenly a beeping noise caught Max's attention. "Alec!" she called. "What!?" Alec said. "JUMP!" she shouted and jumped off the bike, as did Alec. The bike then exploded and broke out into a fire. Max landed hard on the ground and rolled a little. Alec did too. Max tried to get up but the fall shocked her. Suddenly a car pulled up and Logan ran out. "Max! Alec! Are you two ok!? I told you to lay low!" Logan asked checking her to see if anything was broken. "I'm sorry Logan, it's just that Joshua was in trouble and I couldn't help it I had to do something." Max replied her eyes filling up with tears. "Shh, Shh, it's ok. NO big deal." Logan replied gently grabbing her chin and looking at her face, thankfully he hand put like 10 layers of gloves on. A little bit of blood oozed out of the corner of her mouth but nothing else.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Cale, you caught them once again." A voice said. Alec glared up at who said that, a long cut above his left eyebrow. Max stared, horrified, into Logan's eyes. Logan looked up at Ames. He thought Logan was still on his side. Logan slowly stood up. Max looked up at Ames. "Uhh." Logan began. "I'm very impressed." He said grabbing Max's wrist, yanking her up beside him. "Ah, let me go!" Max demanded trying to struggle. "Ames." Logan began. Max shook her head no. A piece of her hair was caught on her lip. Max continued to shake her head no, telling Logan not to blow his cover. The last thing she wanted to was give Ames a reason to kill Logan. "Bring 494 to the breeding cult building." Ames ordered as he started dragging Max away. Logan made a move to run over there. Alec stopped him. "Dude, you blow your cover, he'll try and kill you!" Alec warned. "You think I care!?" Logan asked. "No, but Max will." He said. Logan shook Alec off and took off running after Max and Ames. Alec rolled his eyes and also began running. 


	14. Safefor the time being

Logan ran up behind Ames and was about ready to hit him over the head. Ames then grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. "Logan, what are you trying to do?" Ames asked. Max looked around panicky. Then she bit his hand. Howling in pain Ames threw her to the ground. She then swiped his legs out from underneath him with her foot. Once he hit the ground she crawled up beside him and pinned him down. Ames smiled and in the blink of an eye, he got up and had her pinned down the ground by her throat. Max clenched her teeth and the kneed him in the back. That didn't do anything. Max started to see spots but she didn't give up.  
  
Suddenly Alec tackled Ames off her. She rolled to her side grabbing her throat. Logan ran up to her to see if she was ok. Alec punched Ames in the face and lifted him up by the throat. "Max you ok!?" Alec shouted, glaring at Ames. "Yeah." Max managed to yell. Alec then threw Ames on to his car. Soon some of Ames men showed up, clicking their guns, letting them know that they were ready to let bullets go. Logan stood up and pushed Max behind him. "Logan, you are NOT being my shield." Max said. "Max, he wants you, we got you." Logan said. Max sighed, she felt safe yet like a big whimp. Logan and Alec slowly moved back closer to Max. Max looked around and smiled. She tapped Alec and pointed up at the roof, but no one saw her point. Alec shook his head as he grabbed Logan's arm. Max grabbed the other and they both jumped as high as they could. They landed on the roof and ran out of their range of fire.  
  
"Come on, this way." Max declared. "Max, why this way?" Logan asked. "Cause they will be expecting us to go to Terminal City, we'll take the long way." Max replied. Logan shook his head yes, the 3 ran the way they had came before until the roof ended. The next building was close enough you could jump over to it. They ran across 3 roofs and then they went down the latter. Max looked both ways and they signaled Alec and Logan to follow her. Max ran into a club, with Logan and Alec following her. She pushed through the crowds of people and walked clear to the back. Max pushed the heavy back door open. Logan and Alec also came outside. "What, was that about?" Alec asked.  
  
Max smiled and looked down at the ground. She was looking at a sewer entrance. She then pushed the heavy lid off the entrance and went inside. "Max, are you sure you know where you're going?" Logan asked as they climbed down the latter. "Trust me, I used to take this route all the time." Max replied walking down south. They walked for what seemed hours, rounding corners and going up and down latter's. Finally she came to on and walked up the latter. She pushed the heavy lid up and aside and the then climbed out. Logan and Alec did as well, they were in Terminal City building.  
  
"Wow, Max, how did you find out about that route I mean we took so many lefts and rights." Logan replied. "I have a lot of spare time." Max said smiling then walked into the main room where all the transgenics were. Mole looked at Max then at Alec. "I'm sorry guys, my temper got the best of me." Mole said hanging his head. "Hey it's over, everybody is ok, we are all here and nothing else we can do to change the past." Max replied. Max then walked into the room where she had talked to the policeman. Logan watched her mope in the room, he sighed and followed.  
  
Logan walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Max, what's wrong?" he asked. Max didn't say anything she just looked down at the desk then looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Logan, I don't know what to do." She said sadly. Logan looked at her in a confused way. "Logan, we can't run and hid forever, there are only so many places. Ames is going to catch us, it might not be today, it might not be tomorrow but I know he's going to sooner of later. Like you said Manticore's technology is amazing and...how can we out run it?" Max asked him. Logan didn't know what to say, she was right. "It's just so hard to live this kind of life, I hate it." Max said feeling her forehead.  
  
Logan walked over to Max and touched her face, he still had his gloves on. Max looked into his eyes. "God I wish I can kiss you now." Logan said quietly. Max smiled but pulled away. "Thanks for listening Logan." Max said then walked out of the room. As Max walked out, everything slowed down. She looked around at all the mutants, some where smiling and laughing at each other, most where just talking. Max turned around and saw Logan looking at her. She sighed and looked down at her feet. This sucks, Max said to herself. 


	15. Max, run!

Inside Terminal City, it was dark and quiet. It neared 2 o' clock am. Most transgenics where sleeping soundly anywhere, most on the floor. Max walked down the halls, looking at some of them sleeping soundly. Max continued to walk down the halls, when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around, a panicked face on. She then took off running as fast as she possibly could back the way she came. She ran into a room where Mole, Joshua, Logan and Alec were still up talking. "Guys! They're coming! Ames!" Max said breathlessly. Logan looked at Alec who looked back. "Are you sure?" Mole questioned. "When little fella says they're coming, they're coming!" Joshua said. "Ok, we have to get everyone up, now!" Logan said.  
  
Then all of them sprinted out of the room and instinctively went separate ways. "Wake up! They're coming! Come on get up!" Max shouted to them shaking a few and kicking others. Logan and Alec ran up to Max. "Everyone is up on my side." Alec said breathlessly. Suddenly the door beside them exploded, sending the 3 off their feet and into a wall. "Oh, owe." Alec mumbled. Max shook her head, moving the hair out of her face and saw guards coming in, tackling transgenics. Max looked at Logan. "Max..run." Logan ordered. Max shook her head no. "Do it Max, I'll stall for you." Alec replied jumping up. "Alec, no! I am not running away again!" Max said also standing up. "Max, your our leader, if you get caught them we'll never have another chance, now run!" Alec said running in to fight the guards. Max looked at Logan. "I can't do this, I can't turn my back on the everyone." Max said. "Max time is running out, your not. Alec's right no one is more leader material than you in this building and if you don't get away, they might not get a chance to get away too." Logan replied. "I can't leave you, after what you pulled with Ames, he's gonna kill you and I am not leaving you here for that to happen." Max replied. "Max, you have too, I'll be fine." Logan replied.  
  
Soon 1 guard ran up and grabbed Logan, Max kicked the other guard off her. "Max! Go! Now!" Logan shouted as he struggled to free himself. "Max run!" Alec yelled. Max looked to her side and saw Ames enter the room. "452." He said. Max then turned around and ran. Ames took after her. Ames took out his gun and aimed it carefully for it was his last tranquilizer. Ames shot it. Suddenly everything seemed to be in slow motion. "Max! Duck!" Alec shouted. Max turned around and saw the dart coming at her, like in slow motion. She moved her right side back as the dart barely missed her, her hair swinging around her shoulders. "Dam it!!!!!!!" Ames shouted loudly as he looked back at Alec.  
  
Max took the advantage and started running fast again. Ames looked at Max and saw her round a corner, frustrated he followed her. Max ran up a flight of stairs and into a room, slammed the door and locked it 2 ways. Ames got to the door a pounded on it. Max backed away staring at the door then soon spun around and ran to a window and began opening it. "Do you love Logan 452? What about Alec? Well I highly suggest if you do you open this door right now." Ames warned. Max spun her head around at the comment. He mouth dropped then she heard Logan's voice in her head, telling her to run. Max kicked the window and it smashed. Ames heard it and busted down the door. Max crawled out the window and grabbed the latter above her and started walking up.  
  
Suddenly Ames grabbed her ankle. Max gripped the latter, she felt Ames tugging on it hardly. Max clenched her teeth together as she fought to hold on. Soon Max then kicked him hardly in the face, in response he released her ankle and she scrambled up the latter. Ames jumped on the latter and followed her. Max ran to one side of the roof. It was dark and air was chilly. Suddenly Ames jumped in front of her, blocking her path, scared Max ran to a different side of the roof, Ames again jumped in front of her blocking her path. The wind blew hardly, sending Max's hair everywhere and Ames trench coat flying behind him. Max raised her fists. Ames tried sent punch to her face then spun around, leasing out his arm. Max blocked the punch and ducked, as his arm went over her head. Max punched him in the head and then the stomach. Ames punched her in the side and kicked her in the face. Max didn't give up; she kicked him in the head, then on the side then finally in the stomach. Ames staggered back. Max did a 180 leashing out her leg high and kicking him in the face.  
  
Suddenly Max tried to punch his face. Ames moved and grabbed her arm- twisting it behind her. "Ha! I win!'' Ames bragged. Max looked around, the was on the edge. "Don't think so!" Max said then flipped backwards over his head and off the roof, she fell down. "Ok, this is where my idea stopped." Max said. Ames looked over the edge and saw Max grab a hold of a ledge on the side of the building. She disappeared into the darkness. Ames cursed at himself then went back downstairs. Max moved more into the darkness and sat down, tears streaming down her cheeks. 


	16. 

Ames walked down the stairs and back into Terminal City. Most of his forces have gained control of the transgenics and any other people that were they're helping them. Ames walked past groups of transgenics that were sitting on the floor with their hands on their hand and guards aiming at them, just incase they tried something unnecessary. Ames pointed at Logan and Alec and then pointed at a room where Ames walked into. Otto and some other people shoved them in and cuffed them to a chair. Once they left Ames turned around looking at them.  
  
"I basically got every signal transgenic, that is still living, from Manticore, cause most of them lived in Seattle. But the only one left in this city, is the one I want to kill the most." Ames said curling his face into an evil one. "And, it's all your fault." Ames said grabbing Alec's chin. "Glad to see I made your life easier Ames." He said harassingly. "Where did she go?" Ames demanded. "I don't know, I am not with her!" Alec replied. Ames shoved his chin away and looked at Logan. "Logan, Logan, Logan, I have no clue you got back to normal and frankly that is the least of my problems. I'll deal with you when I want too. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to find 452." Ames replied then left the room. Soon later Otto came in and took Logan out of the room; Ames didn't trust them in there together. Alec laid his head on the back of the chair. "This is all screwed up." He said to himself.  
  
Suddenly Max busted through the window, landing on her feet. Alec's eyes widened. So did Max's once she heard someone coming. "Get behind there." He ordered. Max jumped into a back of a dark corner just as the door swung open. "What the hell is going on?" Ames demanded. Alec looked at the window and then back at Ames. "I uh.I got mad." He said grinning. Ames glared at him, who just kept smiling. Soon Ames left and Alec's grin dropped the smile. Max jumped up. "Alec are you hurt?" Max asked quietly looking him over. "I'm fine." He assured her. She stopped and looked into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"You've been crying, haven't you?" Alec asked grinning. Max looked down then back up at him. "I didn't want to loose you." She said quietly as she picked the locks around his wrists. Soon they dropped to the ground. Alec jumped up and gently shoved Max up against the wall, and kissed her. Max closed her eyes, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Alec touched her face and kissed her again. Suddenly someone was jiggling the doorknob. Alec and Max looked at it in horror and pulled themselves into the closet. "This is like the 100th time that kissing got me into trouble!" She whispered, scolding herself.  
  
Max heard the door open outside. She panicky looked around and then saw a vent. She reached up and shoved the entrance open. Alec boosted her up, once she was in the vent she grabbed Alec's wrist and helped him up. Max quietly put the cover on it and her and Alec scooted a little was away from the entrance. Max leaned back into Alec's chest and she heard the closet door open. She looked back into the dark vent; suddenly she saw a HUGE spider. Alec saw it too. Max gasped and Alec covered her mouth before she could scream. Max was breathing hardly, trying to not make a noise. Soon they heard the closet shut. Alec slowly let go of Max's mouth. Alec and Max jumped down back in the closet.  
  
Max slowly opened it a crack, it seemed clear. Max shoved it out and Max and Alec walked out, heading to the door. "Hello 452." A voice said. Max froze and, as did Alec. Max rolled her eyes and slowly turned around. Ames stood there pointing a gun at her. "I knew you would be back for Alec. Your easy to predict like that." Ames replied and shot the dart. 


	17. Ain't it Funny

The tranquilizer shot threw the air, before Max could move it hit her hard in the shoulder. Max made a noise and then hit the floor unconscious. Alec looked at him and then stood in front of her body, protecting her. Ames shot another dart. Alec grabbed it, and threw it hard at him. Before he could react it hit him in the chest and he also fell uncurious. Alec ran and closed the door and locked it before anyone of Ames helpers came in. After that he ran to the other side of the room and kicked open a window. Alec looked around, police cars where still around, at least. he thought they where police cars. "Man, Max, it would really help if you were conscious now.or at least I could have your eyesight." Alec said quietly to Max then picked her up in his arms and walked out on the small ledge of the building. Alec set her down and looked around. "Ok, this is going to be hard!" Alec said to himself. Alec then picked Max up and gently swung her over his shoulder, her hands dangling near his back and her legs banging against his chest. Alec then shimmied down the pipe to the ground. Alec then looked around and smiled once he saw a guard. Alec gently laid Max on the cold wet street and then within seconds had the guard knocked out and was putting his uniform on. Once finished Alec walked up to Max and picked her lifeless looking body up in his arms. Alec smiled weakly as he looked at Max's head dangling over his arms. Her eyes were shut peacefully, her lips closed together and her eyebrows arched backwards, as if she where scared. Alec dropped to one knee and supported her head up. He grinned a little more as he moved a piece of hair out of her face. "Mrs. kick-butt-girl not so tough now huh..don't worry Maxie. I. won't let them hurt you." He whispered to her holding her close. Alec looked around the stood up, allowing her head to drop in it's original place. Alec then began to walk toward the fence. Once he went through the hole he walked up to the barricade. "Make way people we got an injured girl here!" Alec shouted. People began moving aside and backing away, letting Alec through. Suddenly Otto stepped in front of him, Alec stopped dead in his tracks and held his breath. "Who do you have there?" He asked Alec. "Umm. just a human girl, late teens maybe. Agent White wanted her away from the building. The fumes knocked her out." Alec said making something up. Otto pulled her head up and raised an eyebrow. He dropped it and took out a picture from his coat pocket and looked at it. Alec felt his knees go weak. "Hey, this is no human girl, this is 452! Please step aside sir; Agent White has been looking for her everywhere for quite some time. Back away now!'' Otto warned putting the pictures back inside his coat pocket. Alec then kicked Otto as hard as he possible could in the shin, sending him t his knees. Alec then quickly walked past him and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Ames walked down Terminal City, checking to see if any transgenics were left hiding from him. His own footsteps echoed through the empty halls. He then came to a room that led to outside, a garage like room. He peered through the darkness then something gleaming in the moonlight caught his eye. Ames walked a few steps closer, smiled, and then walked up to the object, Max's motorcycle. Ames touched the handlebars, and instantly flashes of visions seeing Max ride it, escape on it and fight on it filled his brain.  
  
"Dam that 452, it'll be a walk in the park before I get her where I want her long enough." Ames told himself then continued his journey back to where his men where holding all the transgenics prisoner. Ames walked into the room and then walked up to Logan. "Logan, Logan. Logan, you made a HUGE mistake my friend." Ames warned. Logan didn't say anything. "Where is she?" He asked. "How should I know?" Logan asked. "Because Logan, your crazy for her. It's SO obvious. And yet. disgusting that you would be so attracted to such a low scum bug like her." Ames said twisting his face into a sneer. "She's not a scum bug she is better than you." Logan hissed.  
  
"She's not even human, I am. I know you 2 shared an intimate, romantic evening once. And I know it kills you inside that you can't touch her, can't share the same passion you 2 once shared, can't kiss her, hold her, protect her. And personally Logan.. I think that's funny." Ames said smiling. Logan gave a mean face as Ames walked away. "Oh and you do know that 452 WILL come back for you right?" Ames shouted as he walked away. "I'll be ready for her!" he added. "NO SHE WON"T!" Logan shouted at Ames. "She better not." He added quietly to himself. 


	18. admitting emotions

Max laid on the couch in Alec's apartment. Alec was back in his room changing. Max's eyebrows went to a mad stance as she stirred gently. Alec walked into the room, with a new change of cloths. He glanced at her, noticed she was moving, then ran up to her side and touched her forehead. Max's eyes opened slowly at Alec, who smiled back, thankful she was ok. Max smiled a little too as she touched his cheek. "Where are we?" Max asked suddenly panicky sitting up instantly, remember that Ames shot her with something.  
  
"Shh, Max, it's ok, I got you away from him." Alec said putting his hands on her shoulders. Max smiled. "Wow.thanks." She said smiling. Alec smiled too. "Hey, I don't want him to destroy such a great person, not to mention hot, girl like you." Alec said grinning his grin. Max looked down at her lap and then back into Alec's eyes. They slowly leaned in and their lips touched gently. Once they pulled away, Max leaned into his arms, she felt warm inside. "How are we going to get out of this? This is..crazy." Max asked. "I dunno, but I am sure we'll think of something." Alec answered.  
  
Suddenly Alec's telephone rang. "I'll be right back." He replied then ran into the back of his room. Max looked around, sighed and turned on the TV. She saw Ames on TV talking, with Joshua. Max's mouth slowly dropped. "Oh he knows I can kick his butt." She said then stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
Max ran down the stairs, not taking the elevator. She pushed the heavy door open and ran up into the dark streets. She had no plan, it is too bad to even TRY to think of something. Suddenly before she got too far she stopped herself in the middle of the dark wet street. She dropped to her knees in tears. She had just realized the situation, it had just sank in. Tears poured down her cheeks as she looked around helplessly at herself sitting on the ground. Her head burned, all of this was too much.  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged her stomach, how she wished she had Zack or Ben or one of her brothers to comfort her. "I'm scared." She said quietly in between sobs to herself amazed. "I'm scared." She told herself again. She was crying harder as she looked up at the sky. "I'm SCARED, ARE YOU HAPPY!?" she screamed as loud as she could thinking Manticore could hear her. She then slowly covered her face with her hands, crying in them. "Oh god." She managed to say to herself when she was crying. "Oh my god." She repeated as she sent her fingers through her hair, moving her hair out of her face, which was red and puffy. "I'm sorry I escaped, I'm sorry I destroyed Manticore, I'm sorry for making your lives hell, I'm sorry for helping Eyes Only, I'm sorry, just please stop this. Please don't take me back, please." She said to herself, still thinking they could hear her as tears poured down her face. "I just wanted a normal life, that's all I wanted. I didn't mean for all this to happen." She said closing her eyes tightly together, sending more tears down.  
  
"Ben, Zack, someone please come back and help me. I need you, please." She said looking up at the sky. She waited for something to happen, but as suspected nothing did, this made her cry harder. "Why, does my life suck?" she asked rubbing her wet eyes. "Poor 452." A voice said. Max slowly raised her head, Ames was standing a little ways in front of her. "I knew you would crack soon." He said taking a step toward her. "Please, don't hurt me." She said. Ames looked into her glistening eyes. Ames then grabbed her wrist and yanked her up. She wanted to struggle, but her body and mid was too weak to do anything. "Heard the whole thing." He replied as he walked her to his car. Max didn't say anything. Ames rolled his eyes as he opened the back door of his car. "Get in." he ordered. Max looked at the door then at him, he legs felt like Jello or she would have ran by then. "Get in before I push you in, I am trying to be sympathetic here." Ames replied.  
  
Max sighed and got in. Ames shut the door and got in on the driver's side, soon they were off. What am I doing? I can't give up! I am NOT a quitter, and I am not sorry for helping Logan, what gotten into me? Max looked around. "Um, Mr. White, can you please roll down the window, it's really stuff in here." She replied. Ames sighed and rolled it down. "Thanks." Max replied. Max took a deep breath of fresh air. Soon the car past a stoplight, but it was a green light. Max then reached out of the window and gripped the street pole. Soon her body followed out of the car.  
  
Ames was aware of what just happened and swirved his car, turning it back. Max starred at it in horror and started to run. Ames pressed hard on the gas pedal as the car took off after her. As Max ran fast she jumped through a building window. She landed hard on her side, glasses shattering around her. She looked up and saw the car still coming full blast towards the building. 


	19. The end? It seems that way

Max instantly rolled to her right just as the car crashed into the building. Dust and bricks filled the sky. Coughing, Max covered her head as the car continued to go into the building. Soon Max heard the car shut off and the car door open. Max looked up, but kept low to the ground. She had the advantage in this game, she could see in the dark. Max heard him load a gun. Max looked up at the ceiling, then to her left then to her right, despirly finding a way to try and get out of the building. First of all max got on her feet and quietly sneaked around.  
  
"I know you're here 452, don't think you can go on hiding and running from me, it all has to end soon right?" Ames asked also walking around. "If you come forth now, maybe I won't kill your little lover boy, Logan..or Alec." Ames replied peering through the darkness, but seeing nothing. Max ignored him and just concentrated on getting to the window where she had jumped through before. Once she got there she saw light, which wasn't a good thing for Ames would see her. She backed away into the darkness and looked around. She saw a broken brick lying next to her feet. Having a plan, she picked it up and threw it on the other side of the room, hoping Ames would think she was over there. Ames glanced at the sound where the brick landed, but his familiar instincts told him something else. Ames raised the gun in the darkness and shot it. Max stopped, what had just happened? She then had a hard time breathing, she breathed deep as she looked down.. Down at the bullet hole right in her stomach.  
  
Ames heard something fall to the ground, and smiled. "You may be able to see in the dark 452, but my familiar powers can feel where you're at." Ames replied walking up to her, seeing the blood on the floor. Ames picked her up and shoved her in the back of his car. "Now our destiny is clear." He told himself as he drove back to Terminal city.  
  
  
  
Ames walked into Terminal City, caring Max in his arms. She grasped the bullet hole wound and breathing deep and hard, trying to block out the pain. Otto walked up to them, grinning. "Sir, Mr. Simons told me to tell you to call him on his cell ASAP." Otto replied. Ames groaned and rolled his eyes. "Very well, thank you Otto." Ames replied. Otto nodded and then walked off to another part of the room. Ames continued to walk down the hall and Max heard Joshua whimper. She then tried struggling, wanting to hug him, comfort him. But she soon found out that it made the pain increase. Soon Ames stopped, in front of Logan. Max leaned her head against Ames chest, for some reason she felt as if she couldn't look at him, ashamed. Ames grinned as he felt the uneasy vibe between them. Logan was boiling with angry, and Ames could tell it. Ames gave Logan a 'told ya' face then walked into a room, slamming the door.  
  
He then threw Max to the ground and threw stuff off a table in the middle of the room. Ames then clutched her hair, yanking her up, making Max letting go of her side and clutching his hands, but he was stronger and threw her on the table, knocking the wind out of her. One the table, she relaxed looking at her palms, which were bloody. Ames put his hand next to her shoulder on the table and the other one next to the other shoulder, his face hovering inches above hers. "Considering the distance I was from you when I shot you, I'll give you 2 hours before you bleed to death. This is for all of the pain, worry, stress, and fear you have given me the past couple of months. I hope you burn in hell 452." Ames hissed. "You deserve everything your getting right now. Fear, stress, confusion, sadness, desire, anger, and no hope." Ames added.  
  
Max sighed. "Maybe I do deserve this. I know you and I have had our differences, but you should be thanking me, I saved your son from dying. You and I BOTH know that he would pass that dumb loony breeding test." Max replied. Ames gripped her chin. "He is MY business, why would you care if he died or not?" Ames asked. Max stopped and thought. Why did she care if Ames's kid died? Was it because she wasn't that kind of person? Max starred up at him blankly. "because even if you're a total butt hole, your son shouldn't die because his father is a careless, senseless, evil, sick minded, and twisted jerk." Max replied. Ames grinned. "Thank you miss.. What is it that your friends call you?" Ames asked. Max raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose. "Kiss my ass." She warned. Ames grinned more. "Names are for people, actual humans, you are not human 452. That's why I don't address you as, 'Max Guerra'" Ames replied easing out her face and walking over to the door. "Oh 452, to make things more fun look what I swiped from your jacket." Ames replied holding up an object. Max looked over and her eyes grew wide then into a mean, angry face once she recognized what it was, her seizure pills. "Bastard!" she shouted between clenched teeth. Ames smiled. "That's me." He said smiling then left the room. 


	20. Alec to the rescue again:

"Hey Max, sorry it took so long, I. OK your not in the room right now...you should be" Alec stopped himself, realizing that Max was no longer in the room. Alec looked around. "Max?" He called walking down the halls and looking in all the rooms. "Max!?" he called again louder. "Ma-''he looked at the TV turned on, channel 3 news. Alec groaned, he had a good idea where she went too. "God Max." He said as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.  
  
Minutes later White walked back into the room where Max was at, still lying on the table. There was a small puddle of blood gathering on the table under her wound. Her body was weak, she could feel it and it was also on fire. "The end is drawing near for you 452." Ames reminded her sitting down in a chair beside the desk. "W..What are you doing?" Max asked. "I'm gonna sit here and watch you suffer and eventually die." Ames answered. Max sighed, she didn't have the strength OR the patience to argue with him. Max fought to keep her eyes open, her eyes burned. It was as if Max's own body temperature was burning her eyes.  
  
Ames took notice, leaned over and rested his palm on her forehead. Her felt the enormous difference in body heat immediately. He then moved his hand down to the side of her neck, double-checking her temperate. Ames grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Wow, I bet you wish you had your pills now huh?" Ames asked slyly. Max didn't do anything. Yet she was burning up, she shook, because she felt cold chills. Max moaned and groaned at the pain in her head and her wound. Suddenly Otto walked in. "Sir, McCormick is here to see you." He announced. Max's eyes widened and she shook her head no. Ames smiled and shook his head yes, walking out the door with Otto.  
  
"No, no, this isn't happening. This is a dream and bad dream." She told herself. "Max?" A soft voice asked. Max turned her head slowly and weakly towards the door, she didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" Max asked. Ray walked up in front of her. "Ray White, what are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly. "Max, are you ok?" Ray asked ignoring her question. Max shook her head no. "Ray, you have to leave, now." Max said. "Max, you don't look like your feeling well." Ray replied concerned. "Ray, please leave. You have NO clue what you're getting yourself into." Max said trying to move. "Max, I am going to help you, you helped me, and I wanna help you." Ray replied giving the pouting face. "Ok, you wanna help me?" Max asked. Ray shook his head yes. "Do you remember what Logan looks like?" She asked again.  
  
Ray, again, nodded his head yes. "Ok, what I need you to do is go outside this door and find Logan, he'll be tied up somewhere, you have to get him free and bring him in here." Max instructed. Ray shook his head yes one last time then quickly ran out the door. He jogged quietly down the hall, looking at all the people that were bound from freedom. He was about to give up until he spotted Logan tied to a chair at the end of the hall. "Logan! Logan! Max needs your help now!" He said whispering loudly. "Ray!? What are you doing- never mind, get me out of here." Logan said thankful to see him. Ray ran behind him and tried to until the tight ropes. "Uh. I can't get it." Ray said quietly. Logan sighed, knowing it was hopeless. Ray then grabbed a piece of torn metal that was thankful pointy at the end. Slowly but surely the metal cut threw the ropes, setting Logan free. Once Logan shot out of his chair he began putting a series of gloves on, he always carried lots with him, in case something would go wrong. "Show me where she is Ray, hurry." Logan replied. Ray shook his head yes and started jogging down the hall.  
  
Logan followed still putting on gloves. Ray pushed heavily on the door. Logan and Ray stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw Ames standing there, Max in his arms a knife to her throat. Logan glared at Ames then looked at Max, whose face was full of pain and fear. "How did you-" "Security cameras." Ames interrupted, knowing what Logan was going to ask. "Now Mr. Cale, I highly suggest that you." suddenly Ames words where cut off, as he fell to the floor unconscious. Max slumped to the floor, to weak to stand by herself. Logan froze, but relaxed once Alec jumped through the window, smiling his trouble-making, cocky smile.  
  
"Logan, Logan, Logan, you would think you would learn by now, you should never turn your back on him. He does what you least expect." Alec replied lecturing him smiling away. Logan groaned and ran to Max's side, feeling her head. Alec took notice of max then panically like a father who just found his daughter ran to her side feeling her pulse. "Oh god Max." he whispered to himself. Alec grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly as Logan called Shankar. "What the hell did he do to her?" Alec asked evilly, giving one of Ben's faces. "Alec." She said smiling. Alec managed to smile back. "She needs some of her pills and fast. My guess is White took them from her." Logan told Alec. "We need to get her outside, Shankar is going to be out there with treatment for her wound and milk as a substitute for her pill." Logan informed Alec. Alec shook his head yes. "We better get before people realize Ames is missing. Let's do this." Alec said. 


	21. Reliving a past that shouldn't be relive...

Disclaimer Hey I knew some of you guys had some questions. One asked how where the bike came from in Chapter 2, well Max had ridden her bike when she went to go save Alec and she hid it in the bushes so White wouldn't have suspected her there. And another questions asked how did Alec knock White out. Alec kicked him hard on the soft spot in the back of your head with his foot (duh to self) Well thanks again so much for reading and continuing to read. I know some of you guys that read it have reviewed more than once and thanks soooo much for that! Have any questions for me, don't hesitate to ask them, I will be more than happy to answer them, I owe it to ya right? I am sorry there was"Confusion" bump there, hopefully I won't let that happen again. Thanks soooo much again! Not bad for a 15 year old huh!? Thanks you guys! -Nat-  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan found some tape and took out his handkerchief and tapped it tightly around Max's waits, to stop the bleeding. After he was done, Logan opened the door a crack and looked both ways. "Ok, seems clear, hurry up." Logan warned as he walked out of the doorway, out of Alec's way. Alec walked out, carrying max in his arms. "Ok smart guy, where do we go from here?" Alec asked tightening his grip around her, so she wouldn't fall out of his arms. "Shh, you want guards running down here with their anti transgetics tranquilizers?" Logan asked getting angry. Alec shrugged his head, Logan sighed in response.  
  
"We can take my daddy's car, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if it was for a good cause." Ray suggested happily. Alec lifted his right eyebrow and turned at Logan. "He doesn't know does he?" Alec whispered into his ear. "No he doesn't." Logan answered quickly. "Figures." He added then straightened back up. "Come on." Ray said smiling walking off to lead the way. Alec stepped on his shoe, stopping him. "Nah, were not doing that plan bucko." Alec said smiling. "Why not?" He asked. "Because I have a better one." Alec said smiling to Logan. "Really, what do you have in mind?" Logan asked, not believing him. "Remember the underground sewer thing Max showed us?" Alec said smiling. "Alec, we can't do that, because I told Shankar to be outside of the Terminal City back gates." Logan said. "Well, call her and tell her change of location, plus I bet there are guards there." Alec said walking off towards he sewers. Logan sighed and got out his cell phone.  
  
Once he called Shankar back her followed Alec as they crept through the silent halls, trying hard to not allow the guards or anyone else to see them. Max suddenly stirred in Alec's arms. She slowly opened her eyes to a smiling face. "Alec, where did you come from, I thought you were at-" "Shh Max, we're busting you outta here." Alec said in a funny voice, making Max smile wider. Suddenly her face panicked and she clutched Alec's collar. "Joshua, we need to get Joshua. And my bike!" Max demanded. "Max, your bike can wait, nothing is going to happen to it, and Joshua is surrounded by guards with tranquilizer guns, we'll never be able to get him out!" Alec replied trying to reason with her. "I'm am getting Joshua out of here with or without your help." Max threatened. Alec looked helplessly at Max who only looked at him back.  
  
Suddenly something sharp hit Alec in the back, making him fall to the ground. Max, at first, thought he was dead until she saw the needle in his back. Some of the solution was still in it, but just a drop can knock a transgenic out cold. Max then looked up at the person who shot it. She was expecting White, thank god it wasn't. A man lifted his sunglasses off his eyes and placed them in his pocket. Max's face turned aggressive as she slowly stood up. Her fever and her weakness still haunted her though. "Max, don't stand up, you'll-'' "I got it Logan." She interrupted him. Logan sighed and looked on helplessly. "452, I wish you would just be a good little transgenic and just accept that fact that you can't run from us." He said taking a step closer to him. "Who are you?" She demanded. "Oh no one, a friend of someone you know." He said putting his hands in his pockets. Max's angry eyes suddenly turned soft. "You look like..like.." she replied trying to spit out the name, but it wouldn't come. "Like Zack? Yeah I know, I guess you can call me his clone." He replied smiling. "What did they just make every transgenic a clone or something?" Max asked. "Yeah just about, just incase the original went.wacko, like Ben." He said grinning.  
  
Max's face turned mean again. "Do want a black eye, cause you sure are begging me to give it to you." Max replied glaring at him. "No listen, I have been given strict orders not to let you or him or him leave this building. And I am going to follow through on them." He said warningly. "Why aren't you tied up like the rest of hem?' Logan asked, butting himself into the conversation. Max didn't scold, because she was wondering the same thing herself. He smiled at Logan then at Max. "Because I am helping them." He answered simply. "What!? You're helping White hunt your own kind?" Max said shocked. "He promised not to punish me, so I took it." He said. Max sighed, Zack's clone wasn't REALLY evil, he was misled by another one of Ames's lies. "Look, you can't trust him, he's going to do it to all of us and there is NOTHING, no way we can do to get out of it." Max said. Max could tell the man ignored what she had said.  
  
Suddenly, unexpeditly Max lunged at the man punching him down to the ground. "Logan, get Joshua and go to the sewers NOW!" Max yelled pinning him down. Logan sighed yet listened. Ray ran into the room where they held Joshua, thankfully they were no guards, they must have heard something fall and ran to the room where Max used to be to see what it was. Ray quickly freed Ray and he led him back to Logan. Joshua saw Alec and picked him up. "Wa-Want about Max?" he asked. "She's right behind us." Logan assured then led him and Ray to the room where the sewer entrance was and went down it.  
  
The man's leg reached up and kicked her in the back of her head, sending her crashing to the ground over him. Both of them scrambled to their feet. Max raised her fists and threw a punch to his cheek. The man blocked it, so immediately Max threw a punch with her other hand, making contact and sending him back in shock. The man tired to punch her but Max blocked it, but then he kicked her in the back then in the stomach, close to her wound. Max winced as she tried to block the pain out. The man then grabbed her and threw her into a window, Max had also grabbed him, so she took the attacker with her, glass shattering around them. Max didn't waste anytime getting up. Once she got on her feet she grabbed a broken piece of board that was lying on the floor in the room. Then with all her strength she sent it through the air. But instead of hitting the man on the head, he sent his arm up in front of the head and it broke in two from his block. Strands of hair caught on Max's lip as she looked at it shocked, instantly she moved then out of her face. "he he, told you, you couldn't win." He said. Max threw the board to the floor in anger and then kicked him hard in the chest. The man stepped back in shock, she then kicked him in the chest again, before he could recover, sending him back a little more.  
  
Max then final kicked him as hard as she could in his chest then in his face. Finally the man fell to the ground, unconscious. Max stood there for a minute, breathing hardly, looking at what reminded her of her dearest brother next to Ben. Suddenly she whipped her head down the hall, Ames and some men were coming. Max then took off running down the hall, she knew she didn't have the strength to fight a familiar, so she ran. She could feel them on her butt. Max turned sharply into a room and slammed it in a hurry. She pressed her right side up against the door as her shaken body managed to lock the door, barely in time. Max backed away from the door as the pounding and kicking started. Max backed away to the mattress with where the sewer entrance was under. She bent down to lift the lid, then suddenly stopped herself and stood slowly up. The pounding grew fiercer and she could hear Ames's angered words flow from his mouth. Max picked up a chair that was behind a desk and threw it out the window and froze. "Oh no, she's getting away, knock this door down now!" Ames shouted. Max then, as quietly as she could, crept to the sewer entrance, lifted it and went in, pulling the mattress over it and shutting the lid quietly. Max stood on the latter as she heard them break down the door and run to the window. "She got away you idiots! Of course she had to pick a room where there is a window, a perfect way out! Go secure the premier now!" Ames shouted. Max bit her lip and laughed silently, her trick worked. She got Ames to believe that she escaped from the window.  
  
Max, proud of herself, walked down the latter, suddenly she fell to the floor. "Max?" Logan asked creeping out of his hiding spot, just incase that wasn't Max. Logan ran up to her and felt her pulse, a weak one. "Joshua, I can't touch her, you give me Alec, and you take Max." Logan replied. Joshua nodded and laid Alec down and picked Max up. "Come on. We have to hurry!" Logan replied. Joshua nodded and followed Ray and Logan as they ran down the sewer system.  
  
They went to the surface, Logan gave Joshua one of his toboggans that covered your face, which he had on. Shankar was waiting next to her car. Logan and Joshua ran up to her. "Thank god I was wondering if you were gonna show." Shankar replied helping Max onto the hood of her car. She immediately poured some milk into Max's mouth. "Come on Max, drink." Logan whispered. Joshua looked, head tilted slightly. Logan then saw the fingers stretch clear out and back in. Logan nodded his head to Shankar, who stopped pouring and immediately inserted a tube and began putting blood in, her blood. Shankar had collected some of Max's blood to testing on the virus and some other things, hoping it was enough, she inserted the tube and the blood began pouring in the tube. Max's eyes opened. Logan touched her forehead, and he could feel her fever fading. Logan smiled happily, which made Max smile more. "Where's Joshua?" he asked licking her dry lips. Joshua stepped next to her and grabbed her hand. "Is Alec ok?" she asked Logan. "Yeah, he'll be fine, thanks to you." He said smiling.  
  
"Guys I have some bad news." Shankar replied. Logan and Max looked at her, prepared for the worst. "The wound is deep, any closer and Ames could have probably shot it right threw you. In order for it to not get infected, and stitch and heal the wound...your going to have to go to harbor Lights Hospital." Shankar explained. Max's eyes widened some and she turned her head to Logan, who was already looking back at her. 


	22. Hospital, not the coolest place ever

"No! We can't, we can't go back there!" Max said fearfully. "Max, you have to or else you'll die, you'll die from blood loss, infection, or worse." Shankar reasoned. "Max, you have no other choice." Logan agreed. Max turned her head so that she was looking at Logan. "Logan." She replied shock fully. "You of all people should understand why I couldn't go back in a hospital. I barely got out of there with my life! How many chances do you think we are going to get?" Max added. "Max, I know it's hard, but you have to understand. I mean, Carr will be there and besides, the hospital sees thousands of people a day; there is no way that they could remember you. "Um, excuse me, I am the same girl that brought the CDC and the big time reporters into their small atmosphere, I would remember." Max said. Suddenly Max eyes rolled in the back of her head and she suddenly fainted falling into Shankar's arms. "Amount of blood loss." She answered. "Let's take her to the hospital." Logan replied, hoping everything was going to be all right.  
  
Max looked around nervously as she sat in the medical bed in her room. She couldn't believe she let Logan talk her into this. Suddenly she heard the door open and close. She held her breath. Alec then peeked his head around the corner then walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers, smiling. Max relaxed and smiled back. "How's my girl doin'?" Alec asked walking up beside her bed and laying the flowers on the table. "She's fine." Max replied grinning. Alec smirked. "You know, for the record, back there when you left without warning..you scared the crap out of me.'' Alec admitted. Max's smile faded into a loving look. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked taking her hand. Max looked down at her lap then into his eyes. "I love you Max." he whispered. Max closed her eyes slowly at the sound of his words and leaned in and kissed him deeply.  
  
Ames walked into his house. His men had secured the perimeter, making it almost next too impossible for anyone to get in or out of the building. His house, was empty, and he was fully aware of Ray's disappearance. His trench coat was off and so was his jacket suit. His shirt was untucked and his tie loosened. He slowly sat on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. I should take you out-break your miserable neck and pretend you never existed. But I'm not that kind of animal. Max's word echoed in his ears, seeing her angered face close to his. Logan! Max's scream echoed in his ear as his eyes flew open. Ames turned his head and looked at his bulletin board, which was covered very, un-organized, by pictures of Max, other transgetics, files, warrants, notes, etc. In anxiety Ames laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly the ringing of his phone interrupted his thinking.  
  
He groaned as he pulled out his cell phone and pressed talk. "This better be important. I am suppose to be clearing my head." He warned his caller. "It is sir." Otto replied. "Fine, what is it?" Ames asked annoyingly. "Do you remember when you put surveillance in Harbor Lights Hospital?" Otto asked. "Like yesterday Otto, get to the point." Ames warned. "The bullet wound you gave 452 was server enough that she went to be treated, she's in the hospital sir." Otto explained. Ames eyes widened at the sound of that. "Your sure?" he asked tiredly. "Very check your surveillance." Otto suggested. Ames jumped up t his computer and brought it up and the brought the surveillance up. Sure enough she was there. "For the record sir, I already tried to get in as an FBI agent. They refuse to let any government involving people in." Otto added. Ames peered closer at the computer screen and froze an image. He zoomed in on the door, then again, then again, and finally 1 last time. "Room 12B." he said to himself. "What are your orders sir?" Otto asked. "Nothing just stay at Terminal City and let no one in or out." Ames ordered. "Yes sir." Otto Acknowledged and then hung up. Ames did as well. "This is familiar business." He told himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max was up, lacing her boots. She couldn't stand those hospital gowns they gave her to wear so then she decided she would get dressed. While doing this she gazed outside the hospital window. The streets were wet and the parking lights lit up the parking lot. She then heard the door open and close quickly. Max spun around in alarm, but no one was there. She walked up to the door, opened it, and looked out. She saw Logan walking down the hall towards the room, but nothing more. Puzzled she shut the door.  
  
Suddenly a cold hand grabbed her mouth. Her hand grabbed the hand that was over her mouth, trying to pull it off as it yanked her inside the closet. She then felt something metal to her temple, Max's first guess.. A gun. "Should have known better than to show up at a hospital 452." Ames whispered in her ear. "I am tired of chasing your ass all the time. But I will admit, I will miss you when you are dead. What will I do in my spare time?" Ames added. Max then threw her elbow into his stomach, to her surprise, he didn't flinch. "Hahaha, don't even try, remember what I said about pain 452?" He asked. Max then began to struggle, and none of it working.  
  
Suddenly they heard the door open. They both froze; after all it could have been a CIA agent that walked in, both of their enemies. Max breathed hard since it was hard to get her air since a hand was covering her mouth and right under her nose. They heard footsteps walking around the room. "Max?" A familiar voice said. Max eyes widened as she recognized that voice. She tried to call out but Ames's hand muffled it. Max knew Logan couldn't hear her, she HAD to get his attention or she was toast. Taking the advantage that the only this Ames had a hold of was Max's mouth she punched the wall as hard as she could, making Logan jump. Ames groaned in anger. "Bastard." He replied then kicked down the door. Logan backed away in alarm. "Ma!" He yelled. By this time Ames had moved his hand off her mouth and gripped her tightly across her shoulders. Ames gave a powerful kick at Logan's chest. Logan smashed into the window and out of the building.  
  
"Logan!" Max screamed as he fell out of the building. Max watched him drop, down. into a pool, thank God. A big splash came one Logan hit it. "Logan!" She cried out again. Max looked around panic ally then unexpectedly rammed her head back into Ames's head, causing him to fall back in shock, letting her go. Max took the advantage and jumped out of the building. Before she hit the pool she grabbed a pipe that was hanging from the side of the building and hung there for a few seconds before letting go and smashing into the water. That way she didn't fall as hard. Max's hair swirled around her underwater as she found Logan, grabbed him and the pushed her feet off the bottom to the surface, her cloths trying to hold her down. Max busted through the surface of water, taking in air, and Logan in her arms, being trying to be careful not to let the only exposed skin, on his face, touch any part of her. "Max!?" A voice called. Max whipped her head around, her wet hair sticking to her face. "Rafer!" Max called back. Rafer was talking to Alec at the vending machine once they heard a scream and splash. "Rafer! Alec! Help me! Hurry! I can't touch the bottom!" Max shouted, trying to keep her and Logan afloat. There was an advantage and a disadvantage in landing in the deep side. Max's head went underwater fro a split second before she raised her head higher above the water.  
  
She saw the 2 boys running towards the pool, Alec way ahead because of his super speed. Alec immediately jumped in the pool near Max. Once he came up he grabbed Logan out of her arms and helped her over to the side. Rafer ran to the edge and grabbed Logan under the arms and pulled him on the surface once Alec got close enough. Rafer, being a paramedic, made sure he was still breathing. By this time Max and Alec made their way to the shallow end of the pool. Max reached up her hand for Rafer to help her out. Rafer was about to grab it and help her up until a shot fired, making Max and Alec turn around and Rafer jump almost making him falling into the pool. Ames stood on the other end of the pool, a gun pointed to Max's chest. Max backed up against the wall of the pool, as far as she could, the water making a gentle noise as she moved. Alec then stepped in front of her, with a mean, glaring 'Ben' face on. Ames snickered. "Do you actually think that's going to stop me from pulling this trigger?" Ames asked. Max looked at Ames in horror, hoping and praying he wouldn't pull it.  
  
Suddenly they both heard a click behind them. Max spun around and saw Rafer, a gun in his hand pointing at Ames. Max smiled at him. Rafer glanced down at her, smiled, looked up, and put a serious face on. "Uh, you can try to pull the trigger, but Rafer is a hell of a shooter." Max warned him smiling. Soon they could hear security coming in the background. "Better jet before they get to close for you to escape, unless that is you want to spent your time behind bars fro first degree murder of kicking a man out of a window. I am sure they had a security camera in there. I'll come and visit you all the time." Max replied. Ames glared at her and reluctantly lowered his gun. "This isn't over, I swear on the breeding line and my life I will catch you for good and when I do, I am going to put you through hell and back and do it over again and again." Ames replied then turned and left. Max sighed in relief. Rafer put his gun back on his belt and helped max out of the pool. Once she was sitting on the side he helped Alec. Max crawled up next to Logan, checking to see if her was ok. He had a cut on his forehead because of hitting the water, but nothing more.  
  
"Thanks." Alec told Rafer as he stood up, his cloths hanging off and sticking to him. Rafer shook his head yes and looked at Max. "Saw you on TV lately." Rafer replied smiling. Max looked at him then down as if she were ashamed. "You're a transgenic?" Rafer asked, making sure the TV gossip was true. Alec already told him earlier before they ran to help Max. "Yeah" max said quietly as if in a whisper, her eyes not going off of Logan. "And yet, you act perfectly normal." Rafer added. Max tried to smile. "We gotta jet." Max replied standing up. Alec helped Logan up and helped him to his car. Max walked past Rafer but Rafer gently grabbed her bicep and stopped her. Max lifted her eyes to his. "Max, if you ever need any help, weither it's medical or just need another set of hands, I'm willing to help you." Rafer replied smiling. Max watched Alec help Logan into his car and then pulled Rafer closer to her. "Rafer, you can't. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. The people that are searching for us won't tolerate it. They don't take human prisoners." Max replied.  
  
"Max, I don't care what I'm getting myself into. Listen, if you promise to tell me everything about this, I promise I will be by your side till the end." Rafer reasoned. Max sighed. "Really?" She asked seriously. "Yeah, really. Hey if all transgetics are like you, then. well.. They're, more descent than humans." Rafer complimented. Max smiled and gave Rafer a big hug. "Come on, let's get out of here before security comes." Rafer hinted smiling at her. Max got the hint and they began to walk to the vehicle. "Thanks a lot for helping us Rafer, we need all the help we can get." Max admitted. "Hey no prob. But on TV they call you four hundred and fifty two, what is up with that?" Rafer asked. Max grinned. "The proper way to say it is 452. It's my designation. Instead of names people at Manticore gave us numbers. Because humans had names and to them, we weren't humans." Max explained. "Wow, what's Manticore?" Rafer asked interested. Max laughed to herself. "I'll tell you everything.later." Max promised. 


	23. Space needle

Alec, still soaked, starred up at the big empty sky. They were all on the space needle. Logan Rafer and Joshua had fallen asleep sitting up. And Max was asleep, her head on Alec's lap and the rest of her body lying sideways on the hard metal of the space needle. Alec's hair was wet and spiked, his cutest feature Max had told him besides his beautiful eyes. He glanced down at Max's face her was, for one, peacefully asleep. Alec shut his eyes. "This isn't over, I swear on the breeding line and my life, I WILL get you. for good!" Ames words echoed in his brain. He gently opened his eyes back up. Wow, just hearing him say that creeps me out, just think of how Max must feel, he was saying it directly to her. I never stopped and though about how lucky I have it. I am always complaining to myself how bad my life is, how sucky I have it and I make people sorry for me cause of my past. But what about Max? She never complains about her problems in public. I always hid my fear behind being a careless, flirty, male who is just kind dumb sometimes, but how does Max deal with her emotions. She is alone so much that it must always haunt her. I mean what was so terrible about my past besides the whole Rachel thing? Nothing. I was treated descent at Manticore, but no Max. Her closest brother died and o make matters worse she was forced to kill him, I bet not one day goes by when she doesn't blame herself. 3 of her brothers and sisters are dead, ones she cared about a lot. A psychotic mad man has been hunting for her for moths and every day she knows he's getting closer and closer. And of course the whole thing with Logan. I know she'll always love him deep down inside her heart. No matter how many times she tells me loves me. Logan was the first guy she ever loved and it has to be SUPER hard on them. To love someone so much and then one day not being able to touch them or sneeze or cough on them. And now this whole mess, it couldn't be much help either. No matter she can have such a bad attitude now, I can see why. And I'm going to try and help her through his. Alec thought and promised to himself, and then he too, soon fell asleep.  
  
Max stood in the middle of the street. She was walking down it when suddenly she heard a trash can fall behind her. Startled she turned around, no one was there. She turned back around and before she could react Ames had her up against he wall by her throat. Then before she knew it she was behind bars. She slowly sat up on the cold concrete, for some reason her cell was darker than normal. She then noticed people where outside her cage, laughing and pointing at her. Some threw trash like napkins and empty paper cups, she saw Ames in the crowd grinning, with sheer pleasure.  
  
Max's eyes flew up and she sat up immediately, looking around. She was breathing hardly from the scare of her nightmare. It was still dark outside and the cool breeze cut through her hair gently. Max closed her eyes and reopened them slowly, trying to convince herself it was only a dream. Max stood up, being careful not to wake Alec who had his arms wrapped around her and walked out of the needle. That was a perfect reason why Max didn't like sleeping.  
  
Max had suspected high security around Terminal City, but to her surprise she didn't see a person in sight. She carefully walked through the building to where her bike was. After she mounted it she looked around, using her enhanced eyesight and hearing to see if anyone was in he room. There was none of that she saw so she rode threw the building, she saw no one. "Uh, oh, where did he take them?'' she replied to herself continuing to whip her hair around looking in all ways. Suddenly her head froze once she heard ticking. "Ticking is never good!" She told herself then as fast as she could she rode through the halls and out the building suddenly an explosion sent her and her bike flying through the air. She landed not far from the building on the concrete and he bike above her, undamaged. She stated up in horror at the flames beginning to grow in Terminal City's building. "That's it." She said horrified. "That was our last hiding spot." She added to herself quietly. "Th.. There is no where else for us to go." She said sadly to herself. She picked herself up and her bike and drove away back to the space needle. 


	24. No more miss nice girl!

"Logan! Alec! Joshua! We are in so much trouble!" Max yelled as she ran up the stairs to the needle. Once she reached the top, she froze, she saw no one. "Logan? Alec? This isn't very funny." She warned walking to the edge. "Rafer? Joshua?" She called a hint or fear in her voice. She walked around the side of the needle, gasped and backed away in horror, something was written on the wall of it. "Got 'em." Max stood there tears forming in her eyes. "Oh god." She told herself as she gripped her stomach and turned away facing the city. Soon she broke down in tears collapsing to her knees. She hated being alone. She was truly the last transgenic left in the City of Seattle. You're a poison to everyone who loves you. Renfro's words echoed in her ears, and it was true to her. After moment of crying Max managed to pick herself up and walk downstairs.  
  
Max was in Logan's apartment; she had taken a shower there and was now out, in a robe, her wet hair behind her shoulders. The room was silent as she glanced out the window. She could see the flaming building from Logan's apartment and sighed in hopelessness. Max switched her eyes up towards the stars. She felt so alone and she had every right to feel that way. "What's going to happen me now?" She asked herself her eyes a little bloodshot from crying so much. She closed her eyes and her mouth bent into one of her crying faces as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Normally she hid her fear with courage and lots of attitude but this time things were too crazy, too messed up. "Ben? Zack? Tinga? Anyone? I wish you were here to protect me. Oh, I miss you so much." She said softly. Soon Max ignored her tears, got dressed form her cloths she kept at Logan's in case f an emergency, and dried her hair. Max grabbed her jacket and locked Logan's door.  
  
She drove to Cindy's apartment and banged on her door continuingly. Cindy eventually opened it to see Max crying. "Boo?" She asked. "Oh Cindy." Max chocked out, collapsing in her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cindy led her in, sat her down on the couch, sat down beside her and made her tell her everything. Once Max calmed down, Max explained everything. After she was done, Cindy was speechless. Cindy made a notion to talk but a hard banging on the door interrupted them. Cindy looked towards the door as Max jumped up and ran to the window. Another banging came louder. Cindy looked at Max who looked back at her then moved closer to her. "It's White. Don't answer, he'll get us, we have to get out of here now." Max replied. "Man, that man can find out anything can't he?" Cindy asked amazingly yet quietly. "He works for the government, of course he can find anything." Max hissed.  
  
Cindy grabbed Max's wrist and led her over to a wall. "Well, they're coimin' in either way." Cindy acknowledged tearing off the door to a large vent and pushing max inside. "Cindy, what are you doing?" Max asked panic ally as Cindy attached the door back on the wall. "Max, he can't find you." Cindy replied through the spaces. "Cindy, don't do this, I lost everybody, I don't want to loose you too!" Max whined. Before Cindy could say something comforting the door busted down. Cindy shot up. "Are you Cindy?" White asked. "Who wants to know?" Cindy asked placing her hands on her hips, giving an attitude. "Special agent in Charge, Ames White." He replied flashing his badge. "Oh yeah I seen you on TV talking about those transgetics." Cindy replied smiling. "Speaking of transgetics, I understand from your application at Jampony a Max Guerrera lives with you?" Ames replied. "Yeah, so?" Cindy asked. Max silently slammed her palm on her forehead, cursing he honesty. "Where is she?" Ames demanded in a more controlling tone. "I dunno, went on vaca or somethin'." Cindy lied. "Vaca?" Otto asked.  
  
Cindy looked at him an eyebrow raised. "Vacation." She classified. "Liar, tell me where that transgenic is now!" Ames ordered. Cindy's mouth dropped. "Max is a transgetics!?" Cindy asked doing a bad job of acting surprised. Ames gripped her arm. "You know dam well she's one. You would have noticed, she's all over TV, newspapers, etc. As 452 might have shared with you, I am not a patient man, so don't push me!" Ames shouted getting really angry. Max winced at his words. "Yeah I kinda thought Max looked like that transgenic." Cindy reasoned. Ames then threw her into 2 men who grabbed her and secured her. Ames walked up to a picture of Cindy and Max together and smashed his fist on Max's picture, shattering the glass. "Oh, ok! You pain' for that!" Cindy replied angrily. Ames walked into Max's old room and looked around. She found a picture of her and Logan, took it, and placed it in his coat pocket. He saw pictures of her 12 brothers and sisters on her dresser; Ben and Zack's picture was stuck in her mirror. Something then caught Ames's eye, it was stashed in the corner. Ames walked over to it and picked it up and grinned. It was her old Manticore uniform. Ames walked out. "Get her out of here." Ames ordered her men. Ames stood alone in the room. Max looked as his cold eyes scanned the room. Then he rolled his eyes at Cindy screaming her comments. Once Max heard him leave and the vehicles drive away she lunged her foot at the metal wall in anger. And fear.  
  
Max busted out of the vent, angrier than anything. "Ames better have a death wish. I am sick and tired of feeling scared and I am sick and tired of him." Max told herself as she walked out to her bike. She got on it, stated it up and screeched the tires once she took off. She drove fast and didn't stop for anything not even stoplights. She went down series of dirt roads until she came to a large building, the Manticore building. She took a deep breath got off and walked towards the building.  
  
"This is very uncomfortable." Alec replied struggling in his cage. "I hope Max is ok." Logan said in the cage across Alec's. "She isn't ok, she's probably scared to death, I know I would be if a guy like Ames White was on my butt 24 7, taking away all the people I loved." Alec replied. "That doesn't sound like Max." Rafer spoke up in another cage. "Oh yeah don't let that 'I'm so tough I fear no one so fear me' attitude she plays." Alec replied tugging at his chains. "The girl is petrified." Cindy agreed. Everyone was then silent for a moment. "I thought Max said that these guys don't take human prisoners." Rafer replied changing the subject. "They don't. They're waiting to catch Max and kill us in front of her." Logan replied knowing Ames well and how he thinks, not as well as Max though.  
  
"Why would they do that?" Rafer asked. "Because he's a loser." Alec reasoned. "Because he likes to see Max suffer." Logan corrected. "Yeah see, he's a loser." Alec added. "Why?" Rafer asked Logan ignoring Alec. "Ames White is secretly apart f a breeding cult called the Conclave, they despise transgetics.." "Mostly Max." Alec interrupted Logan. "And Max and Ames have been each other's worse enemies for a long time." Logan added. "Wow, that sucks, he's weird." Rafer replied also trying to get loose. "L.Little fella, ok?" Joshua asked. "Of course Joshua, Max is Max." Cindy replied. Suddenly a guard went flying into the wall. Everyone looked over to where the guard came flying from. Max walked into the room, 1 eyebrow raised and a hell of an attitude on her face. "MAX!" They all shouted, some astonished, others happy. "Hey, I'm crashing this party." Max replied as she walked up to Logan's cage and examined its lock. "The only way to get it open is a key." A cold voice replied behind her. Max froze for a second then spun around to face Ames and 598, Zack's clone. Max was scared but she didn't show any signs of it. "Ready to go to your room 452?" Ames asked glancing at the empty cell. "Bring it on." Max challenged. "Gladly." 598 said then started running towards her.  
  
Max kicked out her leg and kicked 598 hardly in the side. 598 backed away in shock. Max punched him in the chest and then kicked him in the side of his thigh. Max tried to punch 598 again but this time 598 caught it, punched her in the stomach and then in the face. Max shook it off and spun around leashing out her leg, kicking 598 in the face. 598 staggered back, into a pipe. Everyone watched with interest. Max moved closer to plant a blow but unexpeditly he grabbed the pipe with his hands and lifted up his legs, wrapping the around Max's neck. With his leg power he smashed Max to the ground and let go with his legs, picked her up and threw her against the bars of the outside cage. Max slowly go up and blocked 598's next punch but missed the next blow that landed in her stomach. She dogged his punch then grabbed his shoulders and flipped over him, then kicked him hard in the back, sending him in the cage. Max quickly slammed the door shut and shut the lock.  
  
598 lunged himself up against the bars, griping them and shaking them viciously like a wild bear that has just been captured. "Max!" Someone shouted. Max turned around; before she could react Ames slapped her with the back of his hand in the face. Max fell to the floor on her stomach. Ames then grabbed her shirt and yanked her up. Max clutched her teeth together as he yanked her up and threw her against the wall. Her back rammed against the concrete on the wall, even though max was in pain she sod up. Max punched Ames in the face then in the chest. Then Max kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the chest. Max set her leg out to kick him in the stomach again but this time Ames was ready and he grabbed it and ran her hard back against the wall.  
  
Max threw her head back in pain for about 2 seconds before coming eye level with Ames she had a determined, mean face on as her dark hair outlined her face. Max's knee was up near her head as Ames had a grip on her ankle. "Face it 452, you loose." Ames hissed in her face. Max tried to move her leg but couldn't e had it locked down. Ames could tell in her face that she was trying to free herself. "I'm...not..afraid.of.you!" Max shouted, while saying each word trying to kick Ames off her, after she said, you, she managed to do so and was free. Otto then ran in, surprised at the fight. Ames punched her in the face, picked her up and threw her down to the ground. Ames's elbow drove into Max's back as he chest was on the ground. Finally Ames grabbed a handful of her hair and forcefully yanked her head back. Ames looked at her, eyes mad, teeth clenched and every time he tightened his fist around her hair, her teeth would clench more.  
  
Otto had freed 598 by then and all of Max's friends had given up hope. Ames flipped Max on her back by her hair. 598 placed his foot (boot) on the main bone of the rib cage, between her breasts. Max clutched his ankle and tried to pull his foot off that was giving pressure to her chest. "I wonder how painful it'll be if I break this bone, huh 452?" He asked teasingly. Filed with anger Max brought her leg up and kicked him hard where it counts. That did it; in pain 598 fell off her, her chest feeling lighter now she was able to breath better. Otto and Ames drug her into the empty cell and began putting a series of chains and handcuffs on her. Max struggled and made noises of frustration and anger. Once they were done Ames stood back and examined their work.  
  
Max tugged viciously at them. Ames smiled. "She's not going anywhere. Very good Otto." Ames replied then they walked out of her cell, making sure it was locked. Max made another noise of frustration as they locked her cell and tugged at the chains more. Ames laughed evilly as they walked out. "NO!!!" Max shouted loudly still struggling in hopes she'll get free. 


	25. Feeling like a Gerbil

DISCLAMIER- hey guys!!! I hope your enjoying my story! I have 2 others in mind after this one, the names of them are, "Past may repeat itself" and "Evil lies where you least expect it too" Sounds cool? I am not going to start typing them til after I finish this story or else I'll get confused. And for the record no I am not translating this from French, I am 100% American and speak no other language. If it's about my spelling, sorry that I misspell some words. It's just that when I go back to proofread I am so used to what is already said I kinda over look some things, but I will try harder to catch them. I type really fast so I will try harder, sorry( thanks for reviewing! It means so much to me, all your good comments. Every time there is a new one I print it out and when I get writers block or discouraged, I read them and it helps me think of cool new things for my story. So keep reviewing and defiantly keep reading! Thanks so much guys! Love you all! -Nat-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alec glanced helplessly at her. "Max are you ok?" He asked. Max didn't give up moving. "Does it look like it!?" She snapped angrily at him. Alec bit his bottom lip. After a while Max felt her muscles burn and her breathing was heavy. When she inhaled she felt the chains tighten around her body. "Max, come on girl, clam down!" Cindy suggested. "Hey no, no, don't. If you knew half the stuff he is going to do her, you would wanna get your fat butt out of here too." Alec stood up for her. "Hey, he's gonna kill me! And you don't see me jumping around like a freaken jumpin bean now do ya!!?" Cindy yelled back at him. "Well your lucky, your gonna die, she isn't! Get that threw your thick head!" Alec shouted matching her tone.  
  
"True, but you said her." Cindy pointed out. "Well ya Cindy, Max is a female, at least last time I checked.hummm that didn't sound right, well the last time I heard! And if she isn't then that is one hell of a costume and one hell of a hot male!" Alec shouted. "No you big, big, big loser, what bout you? Aren't you going to get it just as bad?" Cindy clarified. "Oh, no. She's going to get it WAY worse than me. No transgenic, yet no one in the face of the world can be deeper than she is with him. No one could be farther on his bad side than Max Guerrera." Alec replied. "Thanks Alec." She said between her teeth as she tried breaking the chains. "Hey sorry Max when it comes to White and pain, your on your own." Alec admitted. "Max.." Logan began "Your all going to die and it's all my fault. I am a poison to everyone I love." Max replied helplessly leaning her head back on the bars. "Max, you aren't a.." "Yes, yes I am Logan. Renfro said it herself." Max said getting hysterical. "Oh Renfro, Madam X, who ever knows jack squat!" Alec replied.  
  
"Max! Snap out of it!" Logan shouted. Max blinked several times. "Sorry." She said quietly not knowing what had come over her. Max looked over at Logan, whose cell was next to hers. "Max, we brought this on ourselves. Once we found out you where a transgenic, we could have abandoned you, we didn't have to continue to be your friend. But we did, and we don't care if it's come to this." Logan explained. "Right on, I didn't have to let you stay with me, but I did." Cindy replied. "And I didn't have to help you, but I did." Rafer added. "It's because we care about you Max, a lot. So much we were and are willing to die for you. Yeah we aren't your brothers or sisters, but hopefully we come close. We got your back we always have and always will." Logan replied looking at her.  
  
Max looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you, and I wish we could be together. I just didn't want to hang around because I was hurting you and me. I hope you understand that. Until this virus thing is sorted out, we have to see other people." Max replied to him. Logan smiled and shook his head yes, e accepted that and just prayed that is the virus ever DID come back, she would too. "Thanks, all of you." She said quietly. All of them smiled at her and gave Alec a warm smile, who returned it. She then yanked on the chains one last time as if she was using the very last of her strength then tired slumped against the chains. Handcuffs bounded her hands behind her and around a bar. A chain wrapped around her chest several times. "As you can see Exhibit A, White doesn't want her to leave." Alec replied talking about Max. Logan grinned. "Alec." Max snapped. "Yeah Max?" He asked. "Now isn't the BEST time to be cracking your lame jokes." She said. Alec smiled. "Right sorry, had a moment." Alec admitted.  
  
Max was on the verge of sleep till the annoying squeaky sound of her cage door woke her up. She lifted her head and saw Ames she watched him walk up to her and squat down in front of her. Max eyed him. "What are you doing?" She asked suspicious then sunk a needle deep into her skin and pushed clear liquid through. "Count to 10." He ordered. Max looked at him weirdly. "No." She said. Ames shrugged and did it himself. Once he hit 10, Max's body felt like Jello. Ames unchained her and yanked her up. She could barely stand up, making it almost impossible for her to fight, so that was what that stuff was doing basically paralyzing her so she couldn't fight back, because he knew she could escape again.  
  
Ames led her out of the room where everyone was at, and led her down a series of hallways. They came to a closet looking room, small and nowhere to escape from. Ames shoved something hard into her and shoved her in the room. "Change, now. Or I'll do it for you. You got 5 minutes." He warned then slammed the door shut. She starred at the door then looked down at her old Manticore uniform. She defiantly didn't want Ames's help, but she didn't want to put it on either. Knowing Ames though he would find someway to get it on her, so why allow Ames to see her and just do it herself? Max sighed and took off her shirt and put the uniform on. She short 'cap' sleeve fitted tightly on her biceps, like it should. Once 5 minutes was up Ames swung the door open to find Max sitting on the floor, her knees to her chest, dressed in the uniform. "Surprising you actually followed my orders. Too bad, I actually was hopping you wouldn't this time." Ames replied lifting an eyebrow. Max looked at him in disgust, wrinkling up her nose and lifted 1 eyebrow higher than the other. She then rolled her eyes, typical guy answer.  
  
Ames, faster than light, grabbed her throat and rammed her up against the hard concrete wall. "Don't role your eyes at me sweetheart. This isn't outside, your in here, you obey MY rules and you obey me! No back talking, no frightening back, no smart mouthing me, no rolling your eyes, no sign language like the finger or something else, no facial expressions. And if I should hit you, kick, you, beat you whatever; if I even think that your thinking of hitting me back you'll be in worse trouble than you are now! Got it 452?" Ames replied through his teeth with anger. Every now and then he shoved on her throat harder. "I thought I couldn't get any deeper." Max replied quietly. Ames let go of her throat but grabbed her chin just as hardly. "Now see, that's smart mouthing, I don't like it, especially when it comes form you, but since I am such a good and negotiable and proper man, I'll let it slide this time. But I swear your punishments might not always be a good beating." Ames hissed then let her go and just stood in front of her.  
  
Max looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked kind of scared. Ames grinned. "Let's just say I have lots of surveillance tapes of past lives that you would. rather forget or everyone. Plus I have a couple of X5's that are very attracted to you, so don't piss with me 452." Ames warned. Max looked into his cold-hearted face. "Let's go." He replied breaking the silence. And shoving her out of the room. He led her down lots of hallways, clutching her neck. They past lots of cells filled with transgetics. While they walked past, some called out "Help us Max!" Some shouted, "Free us again Max!" And others shouted. "Please Max, get us out of this horrible place!" Ames answer for Max, "Don't count on it."  
  
Ames shoved Max into a room. It was all white and 1 whole wall was a window, with bulletproof glass. The room had a bed attached to the wall, a speaker next to the window, a small lamp, and a small TV with the word 'mission, duty, success' on it. Nothing else. "What the hell is this?" Max asked standing in the middle of he room. "Well.." Ames replied as he sat on the edge of Max's bed. "The old Manticore was top secrete. Considering everyone knows about it now, the Conclave felt that this new Manticore was more.public." Ames replied in his eerily voice that freaked Max out. Max gave him one of her faces meaning she had no clue what he was talking about. Ames sighed and thought of how to put it. "The public people will be allowed to come in and observe transgenic behavior and." "Like a zoo." Max replied simply yet shocked.  
  
Ames looked at her. "If you wanna put a label on it..yeah, I guess so." Ames replied sitting his elbows on his knees and cupping his hands together. Max looked down at her feet, she couldn't believe it. Ames then grabbed her hand and turned it over to her palm and examined his symbol. "See this?" Ames replied getting her attention. Max looked at it then him. "This means your mine. My property." He said smiling evily. Max withdrew her hand away from his. "Yeah right." She replied. She was about to turn around until he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around. "Where did you take my son? Tell me now, before I get really angry." Ames warned. "Not here." Max replied truthfully. Ames's face turned into a sneer and he flipped Max on her back on her bed. He hovered over her gripping her shoulders. "I'm warning you 452." He said.  
  
This was the one of the few things she saw in Ames. Sometimes, not easily though he would slip into the worse attitude, he couldn't get any hotter and angrier without self-combusting. "Are you going to kill them?" she asked softly. Ames moved out of her face. "What?" he asked not knowing what she was talking about. "Logan, Rafer and Cindy. are you going to kill them?" she asked again. Ames looked at her then let her go and walked towards the wall huge window. Max slowly sat up, keeping her eyes locked on her enemy. "I don't know, depends on you 452." He replied, his back to her. "Me?" she asked confusingly. Ames turned around and faced her across the room. She was backed into the corner of her bed, looking like a scared puppy. "Yeah you, might be one of your punishments, I dunno." Ames replied walking up closer to her.  
  
Max looked down. "So if I were you and I didn't want to dig my friend's grave, I would behave." Ames said looking down on her. She glanced at him then looked back down sadly. Suddenly Ames punched her as hard as he could in the face. Max kept her head where it landed and breathed hardly, trying to block out the massive pain. Her hair covered most of her face, but Ames could still see her. After a couple of seconds Ames grinned. He loved having power over Max. He then patted her hardly on the shoulder. "That's my girl, glad to know you catch on fast." Ames replied cheerfully then banged on the door. A guard then opened the door because there was no handle or doorknob on the inside of the door, only a handle on the outside. Once the door shut it blended into the wall, making it look like there was no door. She felt like a gerbil, all walls were solid and white except one, which was one big window. She touched her cheek tenderly, the pain ran through her head. She looked across the hallway and saw Alec gently pounding the back of his head on to the wall. She felt like she was going to cry. Maybe Manticore was where she was MENT to be, just she didn't WANT to be there. Max then buried her face in her pillow and amazingly fell into a deep sleep. 


	26. You can take the solider out of Manticor...

Disclaimer- Hey fellow readers, what's up!? I felt like I wanted to clear up some mishaps. One of you asked or commented that you though that if Max and Alec were going out that they wouldn't fight and be annoying and stuff like I make them do. 2 reasons why, 1 Max was in a situation where her life was on it. Boyfriend or not, considering Max's personality, she would care less who it was, if the person was annoying her, she would get mad, especially in that sort f a situation. I know if I got caught by a guy wanting to kill me or torture me I know the last thing I need is someone acting like a smart- ALEC or a joke, things would just be to tense for me to take one at that moment. 2, all boyfriends and girlfriends get on each other's nerves. Alec wouldn't be Alec if he didn't bug Max and we all know how short tempered Max can get to. She even yelled or got on to Logan a couple of times, it's just the way Max is. Relationships just aren't fun without getting on each other's nerves a LITTLE bit. ( But seriously, Alec would be himself if he didn't annoy Max sometimes. And another thing, ouch rebound is.such a harsh word to use( I know it may seem like it now, but believe me it isn't going to be like that. I got this whole thing planned out in my head, she isn't rebounding on Alec. I guess I put that in the wrong way; sorry( I might have to clean that up in the story. Well sorry this was so long, but hope I cleared thing up( Continue reading and reviews fans! Thanks a lot! Love you all, -Nat-  
  
  
  
Max's eyes slowly opened, her face lying sideways on her pillow. She tiredly watched Ames walk up to Alec's cell. Her eyebrows squinted as she suspiously wanted to know why and what Ames was doing. But Max didn't have the energy to even think of all the possibilities of what was going on before she went right back to sleep.  
  
Ames walked into Alec's cell, who was lying on her bed, arms folded, starring out of the ceiling. Ames walked up; once Alec took notice of him he jumped up and stood at his bedside in attention. Ames smirked. Alec realized what he did and sighed. "Instincts." He replied quietly. "You can take the solider out of Manticore but you can't take Manticore out of the solider." Ames commented. "I told you, it was only instincts" Alec replied annoyed, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Oh, no need to be ashamed of it 494. You're a good solider, you always were. You wouldn't want to be like 452? Being a problem, getting yourself hurt more both physically and emotionally. Being a bad solider. will get you hurt." Ames commented. Alec groaned.  
  
"Is that why you came here? To talk about Max?" He asked annoyingly. Ames glanced at him. "I know you love her." He said in a chilling voice. Alec looked up at him. "What are you getting at White?" He asked in the same tone of Ames. "At Sea world they have Shamu, at petting zoos they have dancing monkeys, and at amusement parks they have bands and performances." Ames replied. Alec looked at him weirdly. "Your point?" He asked. "My point is, since this place is going to be a public place, lots of curious people are going to come here to see what you are about. One of the best things about this place is the frightening training, so I want you and 452 to fight tomorrow for our opening day." Ames explained. "Why me?" He asked. "Because 494, I like to ruin your life." Ames replied smiling his hands in his pockets. "And I don't want you to hold back on her. I know how you fight and if I see that your beginning to hold back on her, something really bad is going to happen." Ames warned.  
  
"No, I am not frightening Max and I am holding back, I could beat the living hell out of her if I don't. No I don't care what you do to me, I refuse to fight her! Cause I know I'll hurt her and I don't want to hurt her. I care about her to much." Alec replied. "Please 494 you barely know what love is, she does. Do you honestly think that if I take the virus out of her she is going to stick around with you? She loves Logan that is the only reason why they are apart. And you know it. I mean would she stay with a careless loveless twin of her brother or with the guy that showed her love and was the first person to actually care for her?" Ames asked. "Shut up." Alec warned. "Force me to take drastic measures?" He asked Alec stood up, facing White right in the eyes, of course Alec was taller. "I'm not frightening Max, end of discussion." Alec said lowly and evilly. Ames glared at him. Alec had guts, a lot of them! "Alright, you asked for it." Ames replied. Ames walked to the door and banged on it. Alec eyed him as he whispered something to the guard, who nodded in response.  
  
Ames grabbed Alec by his bicep and led him outside where 3 guards grabbed him. He yanked his hand away from one and looked at Ames. "What are you doing?" He asked a hint of fear in his voice. I told you what to do, you refused, now your going to the lab. Nothing personal, I just want to make sure you fight instead of saying you will then once you get up there you don't or hold back, making me and everyone looking like a fool and not giving the public what they wanna see." Ames replied, leaning up against the wall. Alec's mouth dropped as they began pushing him to the lab. "No! White don't do this! Stay out of my brain! And my life!" He heard Alec shout down the hall. Ames rolled his eyes and proceed at what he was doing earlier.  
  
Max stirred gently in her sleep. She felt something usual so then opened her eyes slowly and came face to face with a woman. In horror she flew up and backed up against the wall. "Madam X." She replied horrified. Renfro only smiled and then suddenly flashbacks of Ben Zack and Tinga came to her, all hurt and dying.  
  
Max's eyes flew open and immediately sat up, breathing hard and feeling a cold sweat. She looked around, it was still dark, nothing but the small night-lights in the halls gave light. "You should still be sleeping you know." A voice replied. Max whipped her head to the left, startled. She saw Ames sitting in a chair in front of her cell window, his suit jacket off and sleeves rolled up. Boy he looks professional, Max thought. "Where, Where you watching me sleep?" Max asked weirdly. "No. Yes. No, I'm waiting on your boyfriend to come back from the lab. Hint I'm waiting outside his cell. Now get to bed." He ordered. "What are you doing to Alec?" She asked scared, getting out of her bed and walking towards her window, closer to him. "452, I'm warning you. You better get your butt in that bed and go to sleep now." Ames warned.  
  
Max stopped dead in her tracks like he was pointing a gun at her and one more step, he would shoot. "Where's Alec?" Max asked again. "I though I told you to do something 452, do it now." Ames warned again. Max didn't move. "If you have any common sense what so ever you'll go to sleep, your going to need it tomorrow." Ames added getting up and walking closer to Max's window. "I don't sleep outside, what is so different about I here? Plus why would I need it?" She asked still not moving. "Because you and 494 are doing a show for the people tomorrow." Ames replied. Max eyed him. "Relax 452, frightening." Ames replied noticing her discomfort. Max relaxed and looked down at the floor. "Do you love 494?" Ames asked. That got her attention and she moved her eyes onto his. "Why would you ask?" She asked suspiously. "Tomorrow when you fight, 494 is going to be a beast. Your not even going to recognize him. And if you don't fight back, you're going to get hurt really badly. Now I fought you millions of times, I know what your capable of and to tell the truth some times when fought you I had to question myself to see if I was going to win. And that is really impressive considering what I am and what you are." Ames replied.  
  
Max smiled inside at the compliment. "And if I see you even once holding back on him. Logan's gone." Ames threatened. Max was silent. "You got it?" Ames asked. Max slowly shook her head yes, hesitantly. "So what are you going to do when you fight 494 tomorrow?" Ames asked her. "Not hold back." She answered quietly. Ames grinned. "Good girl." He replied. Max looked at him angrily. She hated this, being caged up, pushed around. She angrily slammed her palm on the window hardly, making one of her frustrating noises like the ones when she fights. Ames grinned. Max turned around and crawled into bed. She watched Ames sit back down. Max couldn't sleep; she was too worried about Alec. "Tomorrow 494 will be a beast, you're not even going to recognize him." Ames words echoed in her mind, it was the only thing that did. She prayed he was ok. She lost one guy she loved to Manticore, no way would she let that happen again. 


	27. Seeing a side you've never seen before

Disclaimer- Hey guys in this chapter I got a little cute catch here! Even though I know Manticore wouldn't do this/ buy this, but I thought it would be funny to have it or cute. See if you can't catch it, like I said I know this wouldn't happen but hey it's my story, right;) So enjoy!  
  
After what seemed like hours of lying in the dark the lights eventually flicked on. Max squinted as a result of the brightness and sat up, tucking her hair behind her ears. Max looked around and then looked out the window and threw Alec's window. She saw someone lying on his bed, she wasn't sure if it was him though considering he was lying down and couldn't see his face. Every now and then she saw a Manticore employ walking down the hall, getting ready for the 'big' day. She wondered how Joshua, Cindy, Logan, and Rafer was, she hoped they were ok. If Ames did anything to them or Alec she would seriously kill him. She swung her feet over the edge and was sitting on the edge with her feet on the concrete. Max closed her eyes and concentrate on the fact of how terrible of a place this was. "I have to get out of here." She told herself quietly.  
  
"Chop, Chop 452, look lively, you have a busy day today." A voice said. Max looked over at Ames who grinned and continued to wake the other transgetics up. Max sighed then her door opened.. A guard came in and pulled her up, not as hard as Ames does, actually he didn't yank her at all. The guard led her down to the girl's shower room. It was a humongous room with a lot of shower stalls in it. Each shower stall was no bigger than a small closet and came close to the kinds of showers used at pools. "Once your done 452, go to the X5 cafeteria where you will get your breakfast." The guard instructed then opened the door for her. That door was the only way out and their where guards outside to make sure they went where they were suppose too.  
  
She grabbed a towel from one of the shelves by the door. She saw other girl transgetics choosing shower stalls, talking to others, or looking in the mirror. Max sighed as she picked a shower stall and walked to it. As she passed some girls she felt them talking about her, she tried to ignore it as she walked in the stall. 3 walls were cement and the door was wooden. She locked it and looked around the shower, sighed and undressed. She wrapped her cloths in her towel and laid it in the farthest corner from the water range. She hated having wet cloths on. She turned the knob and instantly hot water poured out, relaxing her muscles.  
  
She closed her eyes and lifted her head letting the water run down on her face and soak her hair. She grabbed her hair back like she was putting it in a ponytail and let it run through her hands, making sure all of it was wet. She continued to let the hot, not scorching water relax her body and mind. Once she opened her eyes she looked around and found a shampoo bottle. She picked it up and looked at it, Fresh Vive L'Oreal Shampoo, it read. Max washed her hair and her body before turning off the water, drying off, and getting dressed. She finger combed through her dark hair and then opened the door and threw the towel in the hamper. She missed her old life and surprisingly she missed work. She began walking down the rows of shower stalls.  
  
Near the end she passed 3 girls, she heard them snicker and whisper. That was it. Max stopped turned around and faced them. "Excuse me, got something to say but don't have the balls to say it to my face?" Max asked with an attitude. All 3 girls eyed her. "452, such a tomboy." One replied. "Yeah zipping around on your motorcycle." The other added. "I think there was a mistake in you DNA, I think Manticore men for you to be a male." The other added really snobby. Max looked at the first, then the middle, then finally the last. "At least I know how to defend myself and beat everyone else's butts." Max answered. "Oh yeah." The last one asked. Then she tried to punch her, Max blocked it then kicked her leg hard behind the girl's legs, on her claves, swiping the feet out from under her. The girl fell heard to the tile floor. The other girls dropped their mouths and helped her up as Max walked out and into the cafeteria.  
  
It was noisy and crowded. Max scanned the area praying she would find Alec, no such luck, her hopes died. Suddenly she saw someone sitting by the window, starring out it namelessly. Max sighed and walked up to the person and sat down across her. Sam turned her head towards her, tears in her eyes. She quickly dried them. "What do you want?" she asked looking at her food. "Are you ok?" Max asked sadly. "I'm fine." She answered immediately. Max looked at Sam. "I'm sorry he took you away from them. I know how important they are to you, and I promise I'll get you out and you can see them again." Max replied grabbing her hand. Sam looked at it then up at her. "I'm so stupid I just wanted him to leave me alone, I should have known all along that he would do this." She said busting out into tears. Max sighed, got up and hugged her clone. Sam stayed in Max's arms and continued crying. "I'm so sorry, I caused so much trouble for you and Logan and Alec and everyone. I just didn't want him to hurt them. I'm sorry." She managed to say as she cried. Max rested her chin on her hand. "It's ok, you did the right thing, you protected the ones you love, you didn't do anything wrong, I'M sorry." Max replied crying to comfort her. Sam looked into Max's eyes and smiled. "Thank you." She said smiling. Max smiled back. They talked for the rest of the breakfast time until they had to go back to their cells.  
  
It was 10:00 am, time for the first day to begin with the public viewing of Manticore. Ames, McCormick, and some other fellow Manticore people led tours around the buildings and through the halls, viewing the transgetics. Max fumbled with her fingers as she heard the 1st group coming closer. She didn't want to be like an animal, she would feel so helpless. She rocked back nervously as she felt the vibrations on the floor coming closer. She could hear Ames explain that certain transgenic to the people and answering any questions they had. If only they knew what HE was.  
  
Soon the group came in front of Max's window. Max looked out and saw around 15 people Max estimated. Some men, others woman. "This is also an X5, designation 452. One of our troublemakers. She was the one that let all the transgetics out to plant havoc on your innocent community, she's highly dangerous and you don't want to turn your back on her." Ames replied chillingly as he glared into her eyes. "Any questions?" Ames asked a little lighter of a tone and breaking his stare with her. "That is one nice junk of woman right there." A man replied starring at her like he was in a trance.  
  
Max, in response, wrinkled her nose. "I know they say woman are only good for one thing, but these transgetics that look like her were created for only one thing! If this Sandeman guy were smart he would have kept her to himself for personal uses." The man replied still in a trance. Max looked helplessly at him. "I mean don't you agree, this disease of tings, I mean it wouldn't be TOO bad doing one, especially if it look like her, nice face, nice curves, nice hooters, nice everything I bet!" He added. Max looked at some of the other people some of the men were laughing, as were some of the woman. She felt so embarrassed, and she couldn't do anything about it. She noticed Ames was looking at her helplessly she slowly turned her head so that their eyes locked. He looked into her glistening eyes, and then suddenly felt bad for her. Ames looked at the man who was till raveling on. "Ok, that's enough." Ames replied grabbing the man's coat and shoving him into the wall. A guard then ran up to see if Ames needed help. "Get this bozo out of the building now and make sure I never see this man again!" Ames ordered. "Wait! I didn't break one of the rules!" He shouted. "Criticizing the transgenic." He answered sternly. "There is no rule against that!" The man spat back as guards began grabbing him. Ames looked at him. "There's one now." He said evilly. "I want a refund then!" He demanded. "No refunds, I told you that at the beginning, good day sir." Ames replied then the guard hauled him off.  
  
Ames watched the guard drag him down the hall and around the corner then switched his eyes to her, she was already looking at him, eyes still a little glossy. Her mouth slightly opened, amazed than he did that. Ames looked at her for a little longer. "Moving on." He replied then led the group downward. Max walked closer up to the window and watched Ames walk down the hall to the next cell. As the people walked close up to the window and looking in amazingly Ames switched his head over back to her window. She looked back at him. Ames starred at her a little while then turned his attention back to the transgenic in the cell in front of him. 


	28. Showdown

Author's Note- Hey guys, what's up! Thanks for reviewing again it means truckloads to me! I am aware that most of you didn't like the man's comments, neither did I, but you didn't have to write it, I felt soooo weird writing it. I didn't like it, but it had to be done for what's going to happen next. Every man be retarted or perverted as us girls now ;) As for why White stood up for Max.. you'll find THAT out in this chapter! Enjoy! Hope I'm doing a good job! Love you all! -Nat-  
  
  
  
  
  
Almost 5 other groups past and most of them observed with questions but no comments. Max sighed as she looked out the window, she really wanted out and to be with Alec. She kept trying to convince herself that this was all a dream and that she would wake up very soon, but in the end, she knew the truth. Suddenly Max's door opened and a guard walked in. "Time to rumble, you ready?" He asked. Max groaned then stood up. "Guess I have to get this over with." She told herself and then followed the guard out of the room.  
  
They walked into a large room where people noisy talked and waited. There was a frightening cage, for safety reasons. 1 wall was cement and the other 3 walls were fenced. This brought back the funny memory of Alec that gave Max a smirk. The seats where people sat were in front, to the left, and the right, no one sat behind the cement wall, because obviously they wouldn't be able to see. The guard led Max to the cage door, Ames was waiting there. She faced the door, when he faced the opposite, behind her but his mouth was near her ear. Ames put his hand on her shoulder "Remember what I told you." He whispered eerily into her ear that made her shiver.  
  
She walked into the cage and stood one end, her knees shaking, waiting to see Alec. And soon enough, Alec walked into the cage at the other end; walking to the middle of it he had an evil 'Ben' face on that reminded her of things she didn't want to remember. Something WAS different about him, he seemed cold, mean even. Max watched him slowly clench his fists together, so hard that they turned white. Max looked at him horrified then turned around and squatted down. White was there, watching from behind her. "Please don't make me do this." She whispered to him, in a begging manner. Ames smiled. "Good luck." Ames responded. "What did you do to him?" She demanded. "Get up there now, you don't want to loose your friends just because you're too scared to take a few punches and give a few punches do you?" He asked her, getting closer to her face. "I'm not scared." She snapped at him. "The get up there and prove me wrong!" Ames snapped back.  
  
Max reluctantly stood up, turned around and walked into the middle of the floor, inches from Alec. "Ok now for the fun part of your visit, the performance! This transgetics are about to fight each other using the abilities that Manticore taught them!" McCormick introduced. "Alec, look I have to beat you're ass, if I don't he'll kill Logan and maybe even Rafer and Cindy. I know me and Logan aren't together but he's still my friend and I don't want him or any of them to die, so I can't hold back on you ok?" She whispered to him. Suddenly Alec punched Max in the face and kicked her in the chest. Max went flying backwards into the cage wall. A roar rang up from the crowd. "Ouch, that had to hurt." Max heard Ames comment to her, as he was standing right behind her. Max jumped up and moved a little closer to him, fists raised, but then Alec flipped over her head and then kicked her hardly in the back. Her body smacked into the cement wall. "Ok, I'm starting to get very mad." She told herself as she turned around. She saw Alec's fist coming straight at her. Max immediately ducked and Alec's fist plowed threw the wall.  
  
Max looked at it in horror as she saw broken pieces of cement fall to the ground. Alec yanked his fist out of the wall, it was bleeding a little. Max instantly kicked him in the side. Alec winced and tried to kick her in the face. Max dropped to the ground and slid under his legs. Once she was on the other side she jumped up and elbowed Alec in the back that sent him to the ground. But before she could react Alec grabbed her ankle and yanked her down. Alec jumped up and grabbed her shoulders and then flipped her over his head. Max landed hardly on the floor on her back. Without hesitation Alec punched her hard in the face. Max made a frustrated noise as pain filled her head. Max punched Alec in the face then kneed him in the stomach. Alec fell off Max, who jumped to her feet almost immediately. Max touched her lip, which was busted and bleeding. Alec charged at Max, in response Max jumped up and grabbed the cage bars above her head and grabbed the side of Alec's head with her feet. With all her leg power she smacked him into the closest wall then threw him into the other wall.  
  
The crowd roared with excitement and Ames's eyebrows went up. "Impressive 452." He admitted. Max jumped down, on her feet and glared at Alec. She couldn't believe he was acting like this, what was he thinking? Yes she loved him but nobody, NOBODY pushes Max Guerrera around! At least that's how Max saw it. Alec recovered at started at Max. She could see the anger in his eyes, but yet she wasn't the least bit scared of him. Alec threw a punch at her, but Max blocked it easily. He tried to kick her, but she blocked it as well and sent a painful blow to his face. This angered Alec and he tried to punch Max in the face again, but again she blocked it, her face twisting into a sneer. Catching her off guard, Alec kicked her in the back and then threw her into the side of the cage. Max winced at the pain and managed to stand up. "Alec, why are you doing this?" She asked herself then spun around and kicked Alec in the chest. Alec hit the cage wall but just rebounded back and did the same move on her, only kicking her in the face. Max fell to the ground in shock; Alec then stepped on her chest, just like 598 did. "Sorry 452, you're not good enough to win." Alec said meanly. Max looked at him, with clenched teeth; he had never called her by her designation ever since she destroyed Manticore. "Why does everyone assume they've beat me?" She asked aloud then sent a punch to Alec's shin. Pain jolted up his leg as he immediately got off. Max took advantage, jumped up, and sent her palm flying to the pressure point near his neck. Alec had enough strength to punch her in the face one last time but then he fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
People jumped up clapping and cheering. Hair was caught on her lip until she moved it away from her face and was breathing heavy. She looked out at the people, they loved it, and yet they had NO idea how painful it was. Max watched people come in and take Alec off, helping him, medically. Max let the guard lead her back to her room, the echo's of the crowds cheers bounced around in her mind. She hopped Alec hadn't changed that way forever. She would be miserable.  
  
The first day was over, thank God. Max had to say she didn't enjoy it too much. It was time for the transgetics to be asleep and all the lights, besides the mini lights on the side of the hallway walkways (so in the dark people would be able to see where they were going) were off. She was probably the only transgenic still away. She was sitting Indian style on her bed, looking at nothing but the darkness and thinking how to get out. Her cuts burned. She had cuts up and down her arms, one on her lip, above her eye, a bruise under her right eye, and probably lots more elsewhere that she hadn't found yet. Suddenly she heard her door open and close. Max looked over and saw the outline of a figure standing there. "What do you want Ames?" She asked almost in a groan. "Just wanted to congratulate you." Ames answered. "Please, you and I both know you wanted me to loose." Max said taking her eyes off him. Ames walked past her. "Looks like you got beat up a little." Ames said noticing her cuts thanks to the small amount of light in the room. "Yeah, why do you care?" She asked. They both where silent for a little while. "What did you do to him? To Alec?" Max demanded. Ames groaned. "Well I guess you DO have a right to now know." Ames considered. "I had a right to know from the very beginning." Max corrected.  
  
Ames glared at her and ignored what she just said. "He refused to fight you, cause he didn't 'want to hurt you'. Of course I couldn't disappoint our customers so I took him to the lab and fixed so that I would know for a fact that he would fight." Ames explained. Max looked at him shocked. "Is it permanent?" She asked scared of knowing the answer. Ames rolled his eyes. "As much as I want to say yes, unfortantlyno it's not, it's a drug that wears off. Seems to me that our Manticore buddies need to be working harder on finding more permanent things huh?" Ames asked grinning. Max sighed in relief; hopefully he'll be back to his normal self unless they do make another permanent drug. Another reason to get out of there as soon as possible. Ames's eyes starred at the cut on her forehead then switched to the on her lip. "Well, good night 452." Ames replied making his way to the door.  
  
"Why did you do it?" She asked stopping him dead in his tracks. Ames looked over at her. "What?" He asked confused. "Why did you stick up for me earlier today?" She asked again the looked at him. Ames thought for a moment. "Oh come on 452 I am a proper man, do you actually see me as a monster?" Ames asked. "No" Max replied. Ames gave a surprised but pleasing face. "I see you as an evil that no English word has been created to explain how evil it is yet." Max replied grinning. Ames's smile faded very fast. "Well, if you MUST know, I may hate all transgetics, see them lower than dirt, lower than scum, but believe it or not 452 I am a Christian, and no matter who it is, animal, transgenic, humans, my people, I can't stand to see someone put in a situation that one person can't defend himself in." Ames explained. Max looked up into his eyes. "Plus, it was starting to disgust me." He added walking back over to the door.  
  
Max actually grinned at how he said it. "Oh and uh you're friend Logan, he's dead." Ames added. Max shot up. "WHAT!?" She practically screamed. "That's what I said dead, killed him around 5 o clock he was getting on my nerves with all his eyes only crap." Ames replied. Max slowly sat down, starring blankly at the wall. "No, but you promised." "I didn't promise anything 452." He replied walking up to her and sitting on the bed. Max breathed hard and continued to star blankly at the wall. "I only said that if you did fight he would live, and he did before he started getting on your nerves. He told me to tell you that he loved you, yet to this second I can't understand WHY I would listen to him, but considering how much you 2 where in love, and you even shared a night of romance, so I thought it would only be polite." Ames replied. Max could tell he was smiling; she didn't have to even to look at him to tell that. Max turned her head and stared into his evil eyes. Her eyes glistening. Her eyebrows suddenly went into a mad position and her bottom lip trembled until her face turned into a mean twisted face. "I hate you." She said as meanly as she could, but considering she was on the verge of crying, it wasn't as mean and tough as she wanted it to sound. Ames smiled even larger at the comment. "Welcome back to our relationship 452." He said then walked out of the room. "Your one hell of a bad Christian." Max told herself, and then continued to cry for what seemed like hours. 


	29. 3rd time is a charm in getting out!

After minutes, maybe even hours Max lifted her head off of her knees. Her eyes red and a little puffy and her cheeks were soaked from the tears that have fallen down her face. Logan was dead, her good friend, dead. The one that saved her life, stood up for her and her kind, risked his life, and taught her how to love and feel, was dead. "Oh my God this isn't happening to me. Please say this isn't real." Max chocked out to herself, still continuing to cry louder. Max closed her eyes and her mind swirled around with flashbacks.  
  
Visions of first meeting him, to when he helped her during the seizures, to the one night before Manticore recaptured her, the face of Logan when she was dying, to when they got the virus cured for a couple of hours, and finally up to the tragic evening at Harbor Lights Hospital. Seeing Logan's patterns of words on the monitor, talking to him scared to dead on the phone, to running and battling White, and finally stretching out her hands desperately to Logan in the helicopter. She remembered how tightly he held her, putting his body in front of hers, so if Ames did hit up there he wouldn't hit Max. She remembered how safe she felt, being scared to death for minutes then being safe in his arms was exhilarating.  
  
Max's eyes then flew open, anger in her eyes. She picked herself up, walked to her door and then pounded on it as hard as she could until it opened. Soon the guard opened it and looked at Max, standing inches from the doorway.  
  
"I.have to use the bathroom." She replied. The guard saw her tear streamed face, took pity, and then led her to the bathroom. "You got 5 minutes." He replied then shoved her inside the girl's bathroom, while he stood outside the door entrance. Max scooted towards the sink, turned the facet on, gathered water in her hands and splashed it on her face. The cool water felt good against her hot tears and face. She grabbed a little side towel and wiped her face off. She felt a little better physically but not emotionally.  
  
Max looked around then up. She had an idea. She jumped up on the sink counter. Gathering her balance she looked around then suddenly she jumped up and landed a powerful kick to a ceiling panel, and landed, barely, back on the sink counter. The ceiling panel crashed to the floor, in 2 pieces. "What's going on in there!?" The guard yelled. "I slipped and fell, sorry." Max replied then went silent waiting for a reply. "You got 2 more minutes!" He warned. Max jumped up and grabbed a pipe that was hanging inside the ceiling and pulled herself up onto it with her arm power.  
  
She sat on the pipe as she scanned the area with her cat eyesight. Max jumped on a beam next to the pipe and began crawling down it. She knew where she was going; it was just a matter of getting there. Soon max stopped and looked down. "Oh please let no one be in there." She prayed, took a deep breath, and then jumped through a ceiling panel. Max landed on her feet as pieces of the ceiling panel dropped. She froze for a moment, listening and waiting for someone to bust in. After around 2 minutes of not moving, she decided no one heard it. She looked around; she was in the medical room, perfect. She looked around in the dark and smiled once she located the cabinet. She ran up to it and swung the door opened. She fumbled through almost every bottle before she found what she was looking for. The bottle read, 99% Rubbing Alcohol.  
  
She grabbed a rag, opened the bottle, and dumped the whole bottle of rubbing alcohol on the rag. Her hand that was holding the rag felt cold from the solution. Max made a face after accidentally getting a big whiff of the liquid and made her way to the door. She was just about to open it until she saw a thermometer and grabbed it stuck it in her pocket. She cautiously opened the door and looked both ways to see if anyone was around or coming. She then began walking down the hall, slowly, quietly and close to the edge. Eventually she made it to the beginning of Sam's cell. Max pressed her back tightly up against the wall and then punched the wall hardly. The guard, guarding Sam's cage ran out into the hall, passing Max, not noticing she was there, to see what made the noise. Max quickly wrapped her arm around his neck and covered his nose and mouth with the cloth. Within minutes, maybe even seconds, the guard dropped unconscious.  
  
Max let him fall to the ground and looked both ways to see if anyone heard and was coming, no one was. Max looked down at the guard. "Hoped you had brain cells to spare." She replied then swiped his keys off his body and unlocked Sam's cage. Before she entered she placed the thermometer in the doorway. Stopping the door from shutting and locking them both in. Max quickly ran up to the side of Sam's bed and shook her gently. "Sam. Sam! Wake up." She whispered loudly. Sam squinted her eyes and slowly opened them. They turned into a frown. "Max? What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up. "Shh, follow me, I'm getting out of here and I'm taking you with me." Max replied. Sam smiled widely and jumped out of bed. She followed Max out of the cage, once they were out Max backed up against the wall, Sam did the same. "Be very quiet and stay close to the wall." Max instructed. Sam shook her head yes, telling Max she understood.  
  
The 2 girls crept down series of hallways close to the wall and as quiet as human or transgetic possible. Max rounded a corner ad stopped dead in her tracks. Ames was doing his rounds checking to see if transgetics were asleep, checking in with guards, etc. Thankfully his back was to them. Max quickly shoved her and Sam back behind the corner. Sam looked at Max in horror, she had seen Ames too and was wondering what max was going to do. Max looked back with the same face then slowly looked around the corner, he was still there. Max looked at the ceiling hopelessly. Soon she heard his footsteps. Max held her breath as she watched Ames walk past the corner and her. Max could see him plainly. She prayed that he didn't turn around, if he did, he would see them easily. With Max's luck, Ames walked down the hall and around the corner out of sight. Max let out a long breath, as did Sam.  
  
Max looked around the corner, it was clear and they continued to walk down the hall. Max stopped to the edge of Alec's cage. "We have to take this guard out, don't make a scene." Max said quietly. Sam shook her head yes, she was making sure she listened to every word that Max said, after all she's the one who escaped this place, twice. Max moved away from the wall and walked past the guard. "Hey, what are you doing our out your cage!?" The guard demanded. Max just grinned. In anger he started walking towards her, once he got to the corner, Sam swung out her arm, knocking him in the head and out cold.  
  
Max held up a thumbs up Sam did in response. Max grabbed his keys and unlocked Alec's door. Max pulled Sam closer to her. "Don't you dare let this door shut, ok?" She asked quietly. Sam shook her head and placed her foot in front of the door. Max ran up next to Alec who looked lifeless lying on his bed. She prayed the drug wore off, if not he was libel to fight her and cause a ruckus, and getting caught. Max shook Alec gently. She heard him groan like a little kid who didn't want to get up yet. Max shook him harder and her groaned louder. Max began to get mad and aggravated and then smacked him hard in the arm. Alec felt that and his eyes flew open. Before Max could react, Alec had her on the ground (on her back) with Alec's forearm across her neck; his other hand was on the ground, holding him up. Alec glared into her eyes angrily. Max starred blankly at him; the drug hadn't worn off, Max thought. 


	30. Truth be Told

Max starred at him in horror, waiting for what he was going to do next. Alec glared into her eyes; he could tell she was full of fear. Suddenly Alec's glaring face turned into a smile. "Scared ya didn't I?" He asked cockily. Max's mouth dropped and her eyes turned into a glare then she punched him hard in the face. Alec fell off her. "Ow, what the hell was that for woman!?" He asked chidingly standing up and rubbing his left cheek.  
  
Max also stood up, smiling with her one eyebrow raised. "For scaring me like that." She said taking a step towards him. "I would have rather had a slap like a regular girl would do." Alec mumbled to himself, but Max heard him. "Really, scared. I scared you?" he asked changing the subject grinning slyly and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah if you were still high on that drug you would have probably grabbed me by the hair shouted by the top of your lungs and brought White down here." Max replied smiling letting him pull her closer to him. Their faces were only inches apart. "Your scared of White?" he asked in a mocking way. Max looked at him like he was stupid. "Yeah, sometimes. In here, Manticore, yes. Outside, no not really just have to stay away from him, it's easier." Max replied. Alec smiled at her and kissed her lips. Max smiled as he kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck she was glad the old Alec was back.  
  
Once their lips broke gently apart Max rested her forehead on his and they smiled into each other's eyes. "You know, for the record, I was kicking your butt." He said smiling wider. Max's mouth dropped and she pushed him away, her dropped mouth turning into a smile. She can't believe he said that. Alec laughed. "I'm jus kidding Max." he said trying to talk while he laughed. "You really know how to ruin a moment." Max said smiling. "What you in heat again?" he asked jokingly. Max smacked him in the air. Alec giggled. "Just kidding about that too Maxie." He said. Alec pulled her closer to him again and then looked at her hands.  
  
There was still some blood one them from the fight. Alec winced at the sight as he saw one of her fingernails almost ripped off. Max looked at him weirdly then looked down at her hand to see what he was looking at. She noticed and smiled at Alec. "Did I do that?" he asked. Looking at her. Max looked at him with a grin. "Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" she asked. "No." he said glancing down at it again. "Yes." She said. Alec swung his head up and looked into her eyes. "Nuh uh." He said seriously. Max laughed. "No, you didn't. Ames did that, you did everything else." Max replied. Alec looked sympathetic into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He said touching her cut on her lip. Max smiled. "It's ok." She said softly. They stood, lost in each other's eyes, for a couple of seconds. "Come on, I'm getting out." Max replied breaking the silence and making her way to the door, expecting Alec to follow. Alec's groan made Max stop and turn around facing him.  
  
"Max, always an outcast. Max why escape? Why? Your going into a world where you have to hide and people STILL want to kill you and you have to be afraid of EVERYTHING. Afraid of people noticing you from TV, tracking you down, capturing you, killing you, you always have to look twice, trusting no one, then White. Once he realizes you're gone, and believe me, he will as soon as that, cause you're the first one he checks on every morning I see him, I AM right across from your cell. And when he finds out that your gone he is going to flip his lid, I guarantee. And it's going to be 20 times worse, 20 times harder to run from him, and 20 times more painful WHEN he finds you. And he will, there are only so many places you can be. So why try, you'll just be getting yourself in deeper, and how deep you're in, well. let's just say I didn't think anyone could go as deep as you. You'll just make things worse for yourself Max. White is going to hunt you till the day you die, and he STILL might hunt for you after your dead, and knowing him he'll find a way to bring you back to life or something, they brought you back to life before Max, they'll do it again. They could keep you alive for eternity, as long as they want. As long as they have your body. You should have never gotten on his bad side, cause like I said, that bastard will hunt you down till the day you freakin' die Max." Alec said.  
  
Max looked at him. Wow that was scary to her, she never thought of that before. Manticore could bring her back to life. Max shook the thought out of her head and walked up closely to Alec. "I would rather fight for my freedom and take the consequences than stay in here for the rest of my life Alec. They can kill me and bring me back to life, they can bring me down, they can beat the living hell out of me until you can't even tell if I'm a male or a female, they can TRY and brainwash me, and they can TRY to keep me here. But the truth is Alec, they can't. I always seem to get out. And you know why? Because I'm too smart for them. They just don't want to admit it. I can deal with pain and I can deal with the yelling and the pushing around, but I can't deal with the fact of staying here. They aren't pushing me around because they can, they're pushing me around because I LET THEM. All of us do. Well, I'm not going to let them anymore." Max said angrily. "Max if you can deal with the pain the beatings and the yelling, then what's the problem with staying here?" he asked.  
  
Max starred at him for a minute, she could tell he was waiting for an answer. "I can't stand living in a building, in a cage all my life. Especially since they don't have TV. And now that they are brining people in here, I hate being a joke, being laughed at, treated like animal. As a matter of fact if I DO get out I'm going to free ALL the animals in the zoos. And I can't STAND seeing White smile. He can also push me around.. In here, but outside, I push HIM around and he can't stand that! I hate giving him the power over me." Max answered. Alec looked over at her. "Don't you want to be free?" she asked breathlessly. "Max, it's not that bad in here." Alec reasoned. Max sighed. "Oh yeah, forgot. You LIKE Manticore." Max said sadly. "Ok, when you say it like that, you make me sound like a traitor." Alec replied. "It's ok Alec, they gotten to you. After me and my brothers and sisters they gotten to you ALL. Even Joshua." She said even more sadly.  
  
Alec sighed. "Max half of your brothers and sisters are dead. Only you and a few others are still living. And that's darn impressive. Once you 12 left they would talk nothing but getting you guys and giving you a terrible death. And so far they kept their promise. All you brothers and sisters that died have died badly." He said. Max looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She didn't like talking about her brothers and sisters, brought back too many memories. "Then why haven't I got mine?" she asked. Alec looked at her. "Think about it Max, all your brothers and sisters have died when you were with them, most of them. It's not because your poisoned to people you love, it' because SOMEHOW they always manage to kill them in front of you or something similar, they want to make you feel like that. Max can't you see, I'm trying to protect you. I don't want you getting hurt. If we escape, there will only be so many ways I can protect you from them. All they have to do is pull a trigger or a tranquilizer or anything, tie me up, it's easier in here for you Max. It makes me feel better if you're safe." Alec replied grabbing the sides of her face. Max looked into his eyes tears falling. "Are you coming with me or not?" she asked after a while. Alec sighed and let her go. "Why do I have a feeling, BOTH of us are going to regret this?" he asked her. Max whipped away her tears. "What's life without risks?" Max asked then led him out the door.  
  
Max, Sam, and Alec crept down the facilities hallways, until they came to another door. Quickly and as quietly as they could, knocked the guard out. Alec handed her the keys. Max took them and looked at him. "You 2 stay watch." She instructed as she unlocked the door and walked in. Max looked around through the darkness. "Boo!" a voice said happily. Max closed the door, because it had a handle on the inside, not like all the other doors. "Max!" Rafer said with relief also. "Shh, I'm getting you guys out then I'm breaking out of here." Max said running over to their cages.  
  
Sam and Alec stood outside together for a little while. They both froze once they heard footsteps. "Max, someone's coming!" Alec whispered through the door. Max had gotten Cindy out. She heard it and the pushed Cindy back in and locked it. "Boo, what are you-" "Trust me." She hissed then dropped to the ground right underneath the window. Alec pushed Sam into a dark corner and leaned the guard up against the wall then ran into the corner himself. He saw a man look into the window at Cindy and Rafer and Joshua. Alec prayed Max was hiding. Suddenly a ringing filled the quiet halls. He saw the man reach for his cell and held it up to his ear. "White?" the man replied. Alec sighed. "Without a doubt. That guy never sleeps." Alec whispered to himself. "Fe'nos tol." Ames said next. "Oh great he's talking to his loony friends." Alec commented. Sam smacked his in the arm. "Ow, darn it, gosh, you're as bad as Max." he told her. Sam looked at him like he was stupid.  
  
Alec didn't say anything but put his finger between his lips telling her to be quiet. "Yes, I am glad you thought it went well." Ames replied. Max pressed up against the side of the wall as far as she could so he wouldn't see her. The whole room was dark besides the little bit of light shining in through the window. "Yes, I informed 452 of his disposal, we won't have any problems from that guy again." Ames replied. Max knew instantly they were talking about Logan and had to keep herself from jumping up. "So your ready do you want me to get her?" he asked. Max froze and listened. "Yeah meet me at the back gates in 20 minutes, I'll get her now." Ames replied. "Fe'nos tol." He replied then shut his cell off and walked down the way her came.  
  
Max jumped up and started freeing her friends from their prison. Alec and Sam jumped up as well and ran into the room. "May we hurry it up a little?" Alec asked panically. Max freed Joshua who gave her a big hug in response. As did Cindy and Rafer. Max glanced at Logan's cage and then saw something gleam in it. She slowly walked up to it, reached her hand through the bars and pulled out a necklace. Necklace? Logan didn't wear a necklace, did he? No he didn't. I  
  
t was in the shape of a cross then she flipped it open. A picture of them together was cut out in a heart and engraved on the other side was, Max Guerrera the love of my life always, no matter what may separate us. Max fought to hold her tears in and the lump in her throat grew making it hard for her to smile. Cindy, Rafer, and Joshua knew what she was looking at it and looked down at their feet. Alec frowned as she saw Max, on her knees, let her face fall into her eyes. He could tell she was crying. But he didn't know why. "Where's Logan maybe he can cheer her up with one of his computer jokes." Alec whispered to Cindy. Max, thanks to her super enhanced hearing heard what he said and she cried harder. "Alec you idiot. Logan's dead, that's why she's crying, ya nitwit!" she snapped at him. Alec's eyes widened just as if someone shot Rachel. "How?" he asked. "White." Rafer replied.  
  
Alec's shocked face turned into a glaring face. "When I get my hands on him.." Alec began then looked at Max and stopped. This has to be so hard on her. Alec thought. "We're really screwed now." Alec whispered to Cindy and Rafer as he walked up beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Immediately Max turned around and buried her face in his chest. He looked at Cindy and Joshua helplessly. All they did was watch. Alec sat his chin on her shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly. Soon within a couple of minutes of hearing Max cry, she got up and dried her eyes. Alec also stood up. Max looked at the locket then clipped it around her neck, next to her brother's. "Let's go." She said sternly. "Max are you ok?" Alec asked. "I'm fine." She snapped as soon as the words left his mouth. Alec shook his head yes and followed. "Logan wore a necklace, I never noticed it before." Alec told Cindy. "He probably wore it under his shirt." Cindy suggested. Alec shook his head. "Obviously." He replied then Sam, Alec, Rafer, Joshua, and Cindy followed the expert of escaping. 


	31. 452 WILL ALWAYS Strike

Author's Note- Hey guys, personally I think this chapter SUCKS! I just kinda threw something together b/c it is really, really late over here and school totally drained me so I barely know what I am doing. Lol, so excuse me if I don't make sense. But I defiantly know what's going to happen next and boy are you guys going to be surprised! Anyone read Green Eggs and Ham by one of my best reviewers, and new best friend (Lol()Whisper? If any of you read Not Himself and wondering what is going to happen next, you defiantly should read it. It is really cliff hanging to me! I, personally, can't wait to see what happens next! And anyone that hasn't read ANY of her stories, stop reading mine and go read hers, lol j/k but defiantly I advice you to read her stories, they are AMAZING! She's a great author wanna also thank Freedom Angel for being another one of my strong supporters( Like I said before if this is confusing or not good, and for this anyone who says this chapter sucks, I won't take it bad cause it does, I am totally sorry and I'll get you guys back at the next chapter. I am just tooooo tired;) Thanks everyone for reading! -Nat-  
  
  
  
As Max walked past the unconscious guard and she grabbed his pistol and stuck it in her belt. Alec looked at Max who looked back. "Come on." She ordered. The 6 stood their back against the wall. Max looked around the corner to see if the coast was clear, it was. She looked back at her followers who were ready for anything. Suddenly a big red flashing signal went off and an alarm sounded the room. Max looked horrified at Alec. Who only returned the look. "Attention all Manticore associates, 3 loose transgetics are roaming unauthorized. Secure them immediately!" A voice said over the intercom. "We only have a little bit of time. Ok here's out we're going to do it. We're going to run down this hall, take a left, run down that hall, take a right, go downstairs run straight and right out the double doors." Max replied. They all shook their heads. "On 3." She replied "3!" she shouted. The 6 ran down the hall, took a left ran down that hall, took a right, climbed down the stairs and they began running towards the doors. Guards had seen them by then and had been chancing them, shooing guns.  
  
Bullets bounced off walls and chair as they ran. Max and Alec shoved on the heavy doors of the building and ran out into the dark cool damp night. They ran across the dewy grass and up to the large fence. Max looked up at the fence she had jumped over before. "Ok, I get Cindy, you get Rafer, and we jump over on the count of 3." Alec replied breathlessly noticing guards coming towards them. Max studied the fence as Alec rambled. "Wait!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Wait, we can't jump it!" Max announced. "Why not?" Alec asked. Max picked up a stick and threw it over. Once the stick got above the fence electricity fried it. Ashes dropped to the ground. "That's why." She replied.  
  
Alec looked over at Max, amazed. Max then ran up to the fence and stared yanking on it. Alec, Sam, and Joshua got the hint and ran to help. They all used their super strength. Then fence was budging a little. Cindy and Rafer ran up and helped as much as they could on pulling the fence up. Soon the fence was pulled up a little bit. "Go!" Max shouted then turned around to fight off the guards to buy them time to crawl under the fence. Cindy was first; she quickly crawled under the fence with Rafer following. "Joshua, go!" Max ordered. Joshua looked at Max then crawled under the fence. Cindy helps Joshua up on the other side while Sam crawled under. Alec and Max faced each other. "Go!" They both said at the same time. "Max, go they want you more." Alec replied. Max sighed and shook her head. Max squatted down and was about ready to crawl under when she swiped the feet out from underneath Alec and shoved him under. One third of him was on the other side the other half was on Max's side. "Max, I'm going to kill you for that." Alec replied. Max jumped up. "Hurry up and get your big butt over!" Max yelled.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of hands grab her and flip her over in the air. Max hit the ground hard and rolled a little. Max jumped up and faced White. Alec stood up on the other end of the fence, his eyes almost jumping out of their sockets. "Max!" He yelled. Max raised her fists to her chest. "I should have killed you when I had the chance 452. Your nothing but a trouble maker, a thorn in my side." He hissed. "Your loss." She said smiling. White threw a punch to her face. Max blocked it and kicked him in the side. Ames recovered quickly and kicked her in the chest, which sent her flying into the fence. She was still weak from the fight with Alec that took up most of her strength, no way would she be able to win against a familiar. Max looked around and then jumped up in the look out pad, high above the ground. Ames looked up and saw one of the employees flying out of it.  
  
Ames took a step to the right and the employee landed right in the spot where Ames was previously standing. Ames looked back up at the look out pad. Max knew she didn't have much time. "Hey Ames!' She shouted. Ames glared up at her. Max then punched hard on the big red button near the door. Ames mouth dropped as he heard thousands of cage doors being flown open. Max smiled then she took out the gun and shot the power box 3 times. Immediately the outside lights and every inch of power went off, including the fence electricity.  
  
Max jumped off the look out pad, onto the ground. And kicked Ames hard in the face. "That was for Logan." She replied. She didn't waste any time for him to get back to his feet. She immediately kicked in the face. "That was for making me fight." She said. Ames got up to his feet and Max kicked him in the thigh and hen punched him the face. "That was for capturing my friends." She added. Once Ames turned toward her she kicked him in the chest back against the fence. "That was for capturing me." She said smiling. Ames made a notion to punch her but she blocked it and punched him in the face and swiped his feet out from under him. "That was for spreading lies about us." She said. Ames jumped up. Max grabbed his shoulders and somersaulted over his head then kicked him in the back and the punched him hard in the face. "That was for even THINKING about keeping me here." She shot at him. Max grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him up. "And you wanna know what this is for? This is for all those terrible things you did to Alec in order to find me!" She replied then slammed him against the ground.  
  
Max looked at him as he began to sit up, then she jumped over the fence. She landed on her side and tumbled a little while before the impact of the jump had stopped her. She looked across the fence and saw Ames glaring at her.  
  
Ames's cold eyes glared at her from across the fence. "You're dead 452." He warned. Max jumped up and jogged off a little ways. Once she reached her friends once she turned around, Ames was out of site. Max shook his eerily voice out of her head and turned to her 5 friends. "Here's the deal, we're going to run through the woods until we get to the city limits. Then we're going to go down Sector 12 and into that old abandoned building, and then we stay there until we got a game plan. Got it?" She asked. "Isn't that the same place White smashed his car through the all and shot you?" He asked looking at her. "Yeah, how'd you know about that?" Max asked. Alec grinned. "I have my ways. or shall we say Logan does." Alec admitted. Max looked down at her feet her back up at them. "I'm gonna split from you guys." She announced noticing guards filing out from the building in a distance. "Max, no way." Alec replied looking at her. "Alec, please don't argue, ok? I know what I'm doing." Max replied looking sadly at him.  
  
Alec returned the sad look. He knew there was nothing her could do to make her change her mind. "If I'm not out in 2 minutes go on." Max replied. Alec reluctantly shook his head yes. Alec glanced painfully at her. "I love you." He whispered. Max smiled. "I love you more." She said smiling taking a step closer to him and taking his palm in hers. Alec giggled at her remark. "No, I love you more." Alec said smiling. Max closed her eyes and sighed a love sick sigh then reopened her eyes, looking into his. "Not possible." She said softly. Alec's smile faded and he kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her, not wanting to let go. Cindy raised an eyebrow. "Ok guy, I'm not no Manticore creature or anythin' but those people are getting close and I don't think they going to wish you luck." Cindy replied. Neither Max nor Alec paid any attention to her. Soon Joshua pulled Alec away. "Alec and little fella get busy later, gotta blaze now!" Joshua replied quoting one of Max's phrases.  
  
Max smiled at what he said and smiled at Alec. "Run now!" Max shouted. The 5 took off running straight. And Max ran to the right then straight. Most of the guards went after max but some went after the others, following not far behind.  
  
Max ran through the woods, dogging trees, bullets, and thorn branches. The sound of bullets being fired and richeching off trees and the ground made her run faster. She knew they were on the tale, she had to shake them off. She violently threw tree branches out of her face and he hair was a mess, flowing behind her. Suddenly she heard another bullet being fired. She felt it inter her flesh of her right shoulder. Max let out a noise as she clutched her arm and rammed her back against a tree in pain. Max fought to hold back tars and breathed hard, hoping that the clutching of her shoulder would bock out the pain. She laid her head back on the tree then lifted it back up. She couldn't stay in one place to long, she couldn't risk it. She didn't want to risk it. Ignoring the pain, she started running again.  
  
  
  
At the end of the forest the 5 waited impatiently for Max. Alec was pacing and all were jumpy. Suddenly Max busted through the bushes, scaring everyone to death. "Come on!" she shouted at them, leading them into Seattle. They immediately followed Max. They got to the middle of the street once the soldiers busted out of the forest, firing. Max and Alec turned around and glanced at them. "Max, they're not stopping." Alec said shocked, thinking they would stop once they hint the city. "Keep running!" she told everyone. Every time they heard a shot being fired then bent down in fear of a bullet hitting them. Soon max rounded a corner of a building, out of firing range, the others followed. Max slammed her back against the wall. "Everyone ok?" she shouted at them breathlessly.  
  
Each one said yes in their own unique way. Max shook her head and then grabbed a knife out of her boot. Everyone looked at her surprised. Without even looking, Max knew their faces. "relax guys, strictly for cutting people free if needed." Max said smiling. Everyone winced as they saw her dig the knife into her skin. Max squinted her eyes shut and dug the bullet out. It fell with a small noise as it hit the ground. Max let out a large exhale as she put the bullet away. "You ok Max?" Alec asked. "Yeah, but I swear y cause of death will be lead poising." Max joked looking around the corner. Alec and Sam laughed. Rafer Cindy and Joshua didn't have enough amusement to laugh. "Well, you got us out.again." Sam replied smiling. Max looked at them. "We're not out yet." She replied then led them further down the alley.  
  
Ames stood in furry in the Manticore yard. Clenching his fists until his knuckles were white. Otto then came running up to him. "How bad is it." Ames hissed. Otto looked at him in confusion. "Sir?" he asked. Ames grabbed his collar and held him up against the wall. "How bad is it!" he yelled. Otto sighed. "We only captured 5, all the others managed to get out." Otto replied softly. Ames dropped him and his face turned into an evil sneer. "I'm gonna kill her." He told to himself. Then he ran to his car, swung his door open, and jumped in. He started it up then pressed his foot hardly down on the gas. His car went 90 mph down the dirt road to Manticore, nothing but red in his eyes. 


	32. Rumble in the JungleForest Actually

Author's Note- SOOOOOOOO Sorry about posting the wrong chapter last night! Lol, I was really tired, opps, well here's the real thing! Hey guys, well thanks LOTS for thinking chapter 31 didn't suck, but I seriously did think it sucked! Well anyway this chapter was intense! At least it was to me when I was writing it. I hope you guys like it! Thanks and love you all! -Nat-  
  
  
  
  
  
Max led them halfway down sector 12, mostly running down alleyways. "We're almost there guys." Max called to them as she ran up to the edge of a building and peered around it. Suddenly a police car swirled in front of them. "Dam it, they got the police involved." Max told her then spun around to the others. "Go to the building, this won't take me long. It's a little ways down the forest path. Go now!" Max ordered. The cop then stepped out of the car, gun in hand and stun gun in the other.  
  
Max then did a backhand spring, her hands touching the hood of the police car and landed on her feet on the other side. The cop lunged at her with the stun gun. Max grabbed his hand then kicked him the in the stomach and knocked the gun out of the cops hand and knocked the pistol out of his other hand with her foot. Max let go of his wrist and kicked him in the chest. The cop fell staggering back, then tripped over his own feet and crashed to the ground. Max looked at him pitifully. "Max, come on!" Alec shouted standing on the other side of the road.  
  
Max started running toward him, suddenly Ames's car swerved in front of her. "Uh oh." She told herself. Through the glass she saw Ames raise his pistol and shot it, shattering the side window's glass. Max missed it, but barely. She fell to the ground though, making it look like she got hit, fooling Ames and Alec. Alec's eyes widened. Max rolled right under Ames's door and laid flat on her back. Ames swung his door open and before he could step a foot out Max grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of his car and to the ground. Max jumped up and jumped through the window on the opposite side of the driver, breaking its glass. Max somersaulted on the ground on the other side of the car and jumped up in front of Alec. "God! Don't scare me like that again!" Alec complained. "Come on!" she replied ignoring him. "Of course when I try to be forceful she ignores me." Alec told himself then took off running after Max.  
  
Max and Alec ran into the building. It was pitch dark and the only light was the silvery light from the moon. Max closed her eyes as she remember facing White in here. Suddenly Sam, Joshua, Rafer, and Cindy stepped out. "Hey is everyone here? Everyone ok?" Max asked. "Yea." They all said. Max laid her palm on her forehead stressfully. Then froze as she heard footsteps. "Rafer, Cindy go hid now, and don't you dare come out until I say so." She ordered. They did as they were told and scattered in different directions. Max the switched her eyes to Sam and Alec. "We take him down together." Max replied. "Ohh this will be fun." Alec replied. "Gotcha." Sam added smiling. "Tricks and treats." Joshua said smiling. Max smiled too as did Sam and Alec. The 4 scattered to their hiding spots and waited until the footsteps arrived.  
  
Ames walked through the door, gun held and ready for just about everything. A couple of his, familiar, men followed. They had arrived soon after Max and Alec ran into the woods. They walked slowly and cautiously through the building. Suddenly Sam jumped up on a crate. "Hey Ames!" She shouted. Ames glanced up at her. "452." He replied disgustingly. "Yeah?" a voice came from behind him. Ames spun around just in time for Max to punch him hard in the face and kick the gun out of his hand. Ames was about to grab her shoulders but Max flipped over his shoulders and landed on the other side of him. Sam jumped down off the crate and fought some of his men. Joshua jumped from his hiding spot and also helped Sam. Max tired to punch Ames in the face but he grabbed it, furiated, she tried to punch him with her free hand.  
  
Again he grabbed that hand and kicked her in the stomach and brought his foot up and kicked her face. Max fell back crashing to the ground. Alec then jumped in kicking Ames in the back. Ames turned around leashing his arm out. Alec placed his hand in front of his head and instead of Ames hitting his head or face he hit his arm, which didn't hurt. Alec grinned at Ames then punched him in the face and spun around kicking out his leg towards his chest. Ames staggered back but flipped over his head. Alec didn't have anytime to turn around before Ames kicked him in the back of the head. Max jumped up and sent her right leg flying towards his face. Ames ducked it, in anger Max tried to punch him. Ames grabbed her arm and threw her into some crates. Suddenly Max smashed through the crates and landed on Rafer. "Whoa, Max." He said surprised. Max made a face and jumped off Rafer and ran towards Ames again. She sent her fist towards Ames. Just in time Ames caught it and twisted it. Pain jolted up to her arm that sent her to one of her knees. Max clenched her teeth together as he twisted it more. Max was on one knee in pain then Ames kicked her in the face. Max fell back on her stomach. She had a serious headache but forced herself to get up.  
  
Alec got up and ducked a kick, and avoided a punch then plated a kick in Ames's side. Ames glared at him as he saw Alec raise his fist to punch him. Ames caught it and threw him into a wall. Max starred angrily at him, as did Alec, from behind White. Then at the same time Alec and Max took their right arm and punched Ames. Unfortenatly, though, Ames caught both of them at the same time. Alec's eyes widened and Max tried to get out of his grip. Suddenly he slammed both of them into each other, Max's head slammed into the bottom of Alec's, and knocking the wind out of both of them, both of them falling backward. Sam then did a back handspring and a back flip over Ames head and grabbed Ames's throat from behind. Ames grabbed her arms and flipped her over his head. Sam landed on the ground on her back, hard and gave the same face Max always gives when she gets angry when she is frightening then lifted her legs and her ankles grabbed the sides of Ames head, which moved Sam into a handstand position. As hard as she could she threw him into the wall, bringing her down on her back.  
  
Ames and Sam jumped up at the same time. Ames grinned at her. Sam did a spin and let her leg out kicking him in the chest. Ames grabbed it, punched her in the face and flung her into the wall by her leg. Ames then tuned around to Max who was just sitting up. Ames glance at his gun lying on the floor. Max glanced at his gun as well then at Ames. He jumped up and began running towards it. Max jumped off and began running towards it as well. Everything then slowed down in slow motion or as it felt like to Max. As she ran she grabbed the gun in her belt, unhooked it, and had it out. Ames reached down and picked up his gun just as Max ran behind him. Ames spun and raised his arm so the end was resting on her forehead; Max did the same with her gun. They glared at each other, both of them breathing hard, yet trying to control it. Neither of them moved. Alec laid on his side, also breathing hard. Joshua and Sam slowly stood up, as did White's injured men. All of their eyes focused on Ames and Max. Suddenly they heard sirens outside. Ames smiled. "It's over 452. Sorry but unfortunately you loose, again." He said smiling in between taking breaths of air.  
  
Max grinned as well. "Might I point out that you're in deep crap as much as I am?" She asked. "Ha, they don't know nothing about familiars, but they know all about transgetics." Ames said laughing. "I'll tell them." She threatened. Ames's grin faded a little. "And what make you think they'll listen to a transgetic?" He asked. "The thing on your hand you're 'symbol" Max quoted neither of them moving their guns. "That and I have this, it has all your data and videos and audio files on it." Alec replied holding up a little pompiolet. Ames switched his angered eyes to Alec who was holding it up then looked back at Max who was grinning at him. "If you want out of here alive you have to. work with us to get out. You help me, I help you." Max said disgustingly. "No way." Ames replied. "Fine, then me and mine will get out of here and we can send Rafer or Cindy out and tell them all about your little cult program, hey who knows you might even get knew members." Max replied. "Not if I kill you first." He replied tightening his grin on his gun.  
  
Max smiled evilly then smacked it out of his hand. Max caught it, spun it around her fingers a couple times fast then grabbed it and pointed both guns at him. "How are you going to do that?" She asked mockingly. Ames glared at her and stepped away. "Throw your weapons down know." She ordered the 3 other guys. They looked at Ames. "Do it." He ordered. The men sighed and did as they were told. Alec grabbed them, gave one to Joshua and one to Rafer. Max walked up to Ames and got on her knees. She then pulled out a knife in the side of his left boot. She stood up and grabbed the pistol from the inside of his coat jacket and back away. Ames's head was boiling with anger. "How the hell did you know where those were?" Ames asked. Max looked down at her feet and walked away to the window. Ames's face slowly turned into a smile, he knew how she knew. Logan. Max got Rafer and Cindy out from their hiding places. Ames men sat on the floor, in pain and tired Ames continued to stand, as did Max and Alec. "Hey Max, just curious, how did you know about the electric fence?" Alec asked. Ames heard the question, and looked at Alec and then at Max, he also wanted to hear this. Max looked at him then at her feet. "Logan taught me how." She said sadly. Ames grinned widely. Alec hated to bring him up. "Logan?" He asked confused but trying not to bring back memories to her, the LAST thing he wanted is to hurt her.  
  
"Yeah, he told me all the time Manticore was changing its security, making it tighter, harder to get out. He taught me how to find and identify lots of new security barricades. Electric fence was one, under ground invisible fence, hidden guns. He also taught me how to disarm them." She replied, tears coming to her eyes. Everyone was silent. "So where did you get that?" She asked changing the subject. Alec looked down at the pompiolet and looked back up at her again, not wanting to tell her. "I.I uh, barrowed it form Logan." He replied scratching the back of his neck. Max's face turned serious. "What? You STOLE that from Logan!?" She yelled, knowing his definition of barrowing was. "Stole is such a harsh word.. but." Alec looked at her face that was glaring back at him. "Ok, yes I did ok, I'm sorry." He said. Max sighed and turned and walked in the middle of the room. "Speaking of Logan 452.." Ames began. Max pulled out Ames's gun and aimed it at him. "Don't!" She warned. "You know 452, I killed him with that same gun your holding in your hand right now." Ames replied grinning.  
  
Max took a couple of steps toward him, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. "I swear to God Ames, I will blow your brains out RIGHT here RIGHT now, I could care less if YOU get out of here alive! Actually it will be better on my behalf, so don't PUSH ME! You are listening to ME now that is if you want to get out. So shut the hell up!" Max shouted loudly. Ames didn't say anything. Max walked into the shadows, Alec sighed. "Watch him, don't let him move." He told Rafer and Joshua, who shook there heads yes and ran in the darkness after Max. Max dropped the gun as if it had some kind of disease on it, she could picture images of Ames killing Logan. She placed her back against the wall and slipped down into sitting position, bringing her knees up to her chest, crying. Not only because of Logan's death, yes true, it was 90 % of it, but she was also crying of how mean Ames was, how hopeless this all was and how she had to help a monster that killed her friends. Alec walked beside her and sat down. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Max laid her head on his shoulder, crying hardly, not being able to stop. The only thing Alec could say, "It's going to be ok Maxie." 


	33. Getting outWITHOUT HELP!

Author's Note- hey guys sorry for posting the wrong chapter yesterday, hehehe it was a LONG day! Well thank you for not being rude about it! Now onto the chapter, enjoy! -Nat-  
  
  
  
  
  
Minutes later, after Max dried her tears and 'sucked it up' she was sitting down, he back against the wall and spacing out, trying to think of a plan to escape. She hated being in the same room with White; it always and always will give her the creeps. Everyone else was sitting down as well. Every now and then they heard commands being barked from the policemen outside. "How about you just go out the back way? That works in the movies." Cindy spoke up. "Blocked." Max replied still starring aimlessly into space. "What if we say excuse me?" Joshua asked. "I don't think that'll work Josh." She added. "Well hey there are 3 of you guys why don't you just go out a kunfo their butts?" Rafer suggested. "We don't know what' their packin'. They could have stun guns or tranquilizers." Max added helplessly. "What if we just make a run for it?" Alec asked. Max looked at him giving the 'yeah right, in your dreams' face.  
  
"Logan would know what to do if he where with you wouldn't he 452?" Ames asked. Max closed her eyes and reopened them slowly, pretending that she didn't hear that. Alec stood up and looked at him. "That's getting old man, give it up." Alec replied. Max bit her thumbnail in pressure and stress. She had to get out, she had too. It was just human nature to her. "I got it, how about we go out, pretend we have you, I flash my badge and said everything was under control, wait till they leave and then we go our separate ways." Ames suggested. Alec busted out laughing hardly. He slumped over in laughter and soon laid down on the floor, laughing harder than he has ever had before in his life. Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, you won't let us go!" Max snapped. Ames grinned. "I am man of my word 452." He replied. "Yeah, that's what you said at Harbor Lights and you STILL wanted to kill me." Max said stood up, getting an attitude.  
  
Alec's laugh continued to echo in the back round. "I'm not buying it, actually I NEVER bought it. And I'm not going to continue listening to your mouth! You're a thorn in my side! And since you keep getting on my nerves, I'm not helping you out, and truthfully ever since the second we lowered our guns and I still think you're going to find someway to turn on us, because you're just like that." Max snapped taking a step towards him. Ames stood up. "That's perfectly fine with me." Ames replied. Alec jumped up once he realized the seriousness. Ames's men jumped up, and began jogging up to help. Ames stopped them. "Don't this is between me and her." He said not taking his eyes off hers. "There is nothing to settle. I already beat your butt more than once." Max replied.  
  
Ames suddenly tried to punch her. Knowing what he was going to do, Max jumped up onto the second floor. Max looked over the railing to see where Ames is. But he wasn't there. Max slowly looked up across from her. Max had a bad feeling, and suddenly spun around. Ames punched her hard in the face, sending her over the railing and landed on the first floor hard on her back. Alec ran up to her. "Max, are you ok!?" He asked bending down to see if anything was broken. "Yeah, just got the wind knocked about of me again, good." She replied sitting up. "Where'd he go?" She asked trying to stand up.  
  
Alec looked behind them then back at Max. "Well, he's not behind ya this time." Alec replied. "Thanks for your help." Max said standing up. "Anytime sweetheart." Alec replied looking around. Max then pressed her back up against Alec's, making sure he couldn't hit them from behind, her fists raised. Ames then jumped down in front of Max. Smiling, Max ducked as Alec swung his arm back, hitting Ames in the face. Max then swiped his feet out from underneath of him. Immediately Ames grabbed her wrist and she felt cold metal tighten against her wrist. A handcuff, Max kicked him off, rolled to her right and jumped up. Alec tried to punch him but he caught it. Max watched them fight, breathing hard. Suddenly one of his men kicked her in the back. Max slammed against a wood pole that held the building up. Suddenly he swung the other handcuff around the pole and slapped it on her other wrist.  
  
Max yanked at them, but it only tightened it against her wrist bone. "Ok, that was unfair." Max complained. Alec looked over at Max, got distracted, and Ames punched him in the face. Alec fell to the ground. "Bet you didn't know where those where huh 452? Not even Logan knew, that's pretty bad either that or he never bothered to tell you." White said breathing hard. Max gave him a mean face. "I'll be back." He warned. Alec sat up in pain, on his way out, he kicked Alec in the face, which he hit the floor in pain. Joshua ran up to Max and tried to break them for her, no use. Sam ran up to Alec to see if he was ok. Max heard Ames say it was ok, that he was an FBI agent. Alec got up and shook his head. "Gosh, that was a keeper." He said touching his jaw. "You guys should, uh, should. get out of here." Max said trying to help Joshua get them off. "No way! I'm not leaving you." Sam spoke up. "Ditto." Cindy added. "Guys I'm not kidding it's easier to break 1 person out than 6. Now go." She said getting mad. "Max-'' Rafer began. "Just go!" Max replied. "Max." Alec said walking up to her and bringing his hand up to the side of her face. "Part of being a boyfriend is not leaving the other, sticking up for her, protecting her, being there for her to make her laugh or comfort her and putting her safety before yours, and maybe. helping her run from her worse enemy. Now I'm not leaving." Alec explained. "Alec.."  
  
Max said looking sadly at him. "Hey, what are you going to do Maxie? You're the one that's handcuffed to a pole." Alec said smiling. Max smiled too. "Ok, just as long as you hurry." She said. Alec grinned then grabbed his hand and turned away. "Good God that kick hurt! I bet you I have a Ames shoeprint RIGHT THERE!" He complained touching his cheek where Ames kicked him. "ALEC!" Max shouted. Alec turned around. "You know I have no sense of humor when it comes to life threatening situations. 411, keyword, HURRY!" Max shouted. Alec smiled then began looking around for something to free her with. Sam helped. Joshua stood watch. "Hey would this help?" Cindy asked holding up an object. Alec looked over his shoulder and sighed. "A pitchfork? No Cindy, Come on! The only use that would give was shoving it up Ames's butt! Come on man, use your freakin' head." Alec scolded. Cindy then raised her middle finger. Alec's mouth dropped. "Oh, oh, come here and do that to my face!" Alec shouted at her. Cindy walked up to him and did the same thing right in his face then walked away to continuing to look for something. "Oh you so didn't do that! Ok I'm gonna kick your butt!" Alec replied.  
  
"Guys! Can you please stop! Or I'll kick both of your butts!' Max replied. Alec continued looking for something. "I'll sic my girlfriend on you." He told Cindy. "You think I'm scared of Boo?" Cindy asked. Alec's mouth dropped and he looked at Max. "She just said she wasn't scared of you Max." Alec reported. "I'm not either." Max added. Alec gave a weird face. "Of course not, that would just be retarted." Alec replied. Max glared at him. "Alec, would you like that pitchfork up YOUR butt?" Max asked. Alec shook his head no. "Then please keep looking!" She shouted. "Oh right." Alec replied then continued looking. Suddenly Sam held up a hatchet. "Alec! Catch!" Sam shouted throwing it at him. Alec caught it, smiled and turned around. Ames was holding a knife to Max's throat. "Whoa, how'd you get there?" He asked. "Get those hands up." He ordered. Alec slowly turned around, his back to him, and raised his hands.  
  
Suddenly, unexpectedly, he spun around and threw it hard at the cuffs. The hatchet landed on the pole, cutting the chain that held the cuffs together. Max elbowed him in the stomach, rammed her head back into his and slapped the knife out of his hand. Max got away from him, touching her neck, the cuffs still on her wrist without the chain. Alec them kicked him in the chest and threw him head first into a wall, knocking him out. Alec grabbed Max's face. "Are you ok?" He asked. Max shook her head yes. Alec wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. Max wrapped her arms around him too, and then Alec dipped her, laughing, looking into her eyes. Max laughed too. Alec kissed her and threw her up back on her feet, their lips still locked. Joshua split them up. "Alec and max get busy later." Joshua said for the second time smiling. Max giggled and Alec let out a laugh. "Come on, let's get out of here and lay low until he wakes up." Max suggested leading them out of the back and into the woods towards the city. 


	34. Calming Down a littlewhat's the catch?

The 6 ran down the street as fast as they could, as far as they could, until they reached Cindy's apartment. Once they stopped everyone was panting hardly. "OK Rafer, Cindy, you're off the hook. for now." Max replied catching her breath. Rafer shook his head yes and gave Max a hug. "Thanks for breaking me out Max. That place was awful." Rafer replied. Max smiled. "No, thank you." She said. "Be in touch if White comes after you ok?" Max added. "For sure." He said smiling then told everyone goodbye then left. Sam looked at Cindy. "Do you guys mine if I crash here for tonight and head on my way to Canada in the morning?" She asked. Cindy smiled. "Well of course you can stay sugar, the couch pulls out into a bed, come on let me go hook it up for ya." Cindy replied leading Sam into the apartment.  
  
Max looked at Joshua who smiled back at her. "Joshua..stay with Max?" He asked trying to keep his excitement in. Max smiled. "Sure go on in." she replied. Joshua jumped up with happiness and ran in. Alec and Max laughed. Max looked up at Alec who looked back, grinning at her. "No offense sweetheart but bracelets aren't you're style." Alec replied referring to the cuffs. Max looked down at her wrists and giggled. "Well, I'm staying here too, with you." Alec added changing the subject. Max shook her head yes telling Alec that, that was fine. A long an awkward silence fell between them. "Alec, I'm going for a drive." Max replied glancing at her bike. "Ok, I'll go get mine and we can-'' "Alone." She interrupted him knowing what he was going to say. Alec looked at her and sighed. "Max, I think-'' "Alec, please. I really have to be alone and considering all the crap that went down today I really, really need to clear my head." Max replied interrupting him again almost begging him. Alec sighed and grinned at her stubbornness. "Ok." He replied giving up. Max smiled. "Thank you for understanding what I need and giving me my time." Max replied kissing him on the cheek. "Hey I know how it is, just be very, VERY careful ok?" He asked smiling. "Always." Max called out running to her bike.  
  
Max drove her ninja down the damp lifeless road, slowing down and stopping completely at a stoplight. Max placed her feet on the concrete to hold her and her bike up. Max looked around, everything was peaceful then she switched her eyes back to the stoplight, which was still red. Sighing, Max took her hands off her handlebars and placed them on her lap. Her sharp brown eyes looked through her dark sunglasses; there wasn't a single soul out. Her eyes glanced to her right, an eyebrow raised, no one. It must have been later than she thought.  
  
She drove to Logan's and used one of his fancy gadgets to cut the cuffs off her wrist. After that, the room was silent. It was so weird being here, when normally Logan would be yelling from another room or talking or his computer would be running noisily, but this time, nothing it was eerie to her. She sat down on the couch and looked around, it was so abandoned. Now that she thought back on the way she treated Logan she kind of regretted it. Max sighed out loud. "What's past is past and unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it." Max told herself. Max spent a couple of minutes in silence looking around the room. She then got up and walked to the door. She looked behind 1 last time, then shut off the lights and closed the door behind her.  
  
Max walked through Cindy's apartment in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, he hair pulled messily back. Alec Joshua and Cindy were still asleep, so she decided to go into the living room. Their Sam stood, fully dressed reading the paper. Max looked at her. "Hey." She replied getting her attention. Sam looked up startled. "Hey." She replied looking at her smiling. Max smiled as well then shuffled herself to the fridge and got some orange juice then sat down next to her. "Going back today huh?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah I called them and told them I was fine and coming home, hope you don't mine, I can pay the bill." Sam replied flipping the page. "Don't worry about it." Max reassured her. "Thanks." Sam replied smiling at her then looking back down at the paper.  
  
"Must be nice to be able to touch your first love." Max replied letting out a laugh. Sam glanced at Max. "That and not leaving a life in fear." Max added taking a drink. Sam looked at her. "Yeah it was, I actually began to forget about all about Manticore until." "White tracked you down." Max finished. Sam smiled. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, all of it." Max apologized. Sam smiled and pushed the paper away. "You know, he probably would have found me sooner or later anyway. It's not your fault Max. And for the record, I'm sorry about Logan, Ben, Zack, Tinga, and well the whole hunting thing." Sam replied. "It's ok, what's past should stay there." Max replied. Sam shook her head in agreement then stood up.  
  
"I should get going." Sam replied reluctantly. Max stood up as well. "Yeah you should." Max agreed. Sam looked at her. "I feel like I am neglecting you or something. I want to stay here and help you fight them away, but I can't, I." "It's ok Sam, he needs you, they need you. Go, I'll be fine." Max replied. Sam looked at her. "You sure?" She asked. Max shook her head yes. Sam then gave her a hug, tightly. "I am sorry and thank you for getting me out when you didn't have too, you're an amazing person." Sam replied then let go of her and left. Max sighed and shut the door after Sam disappeared down the road on her own bike she had bought earlier that morning to ride home on.  
  
1 week later  
  
Max sat on top of her space needle. It's been a week since me and the others escaped, but yet it seems ages ago. I haven't heard anything from White and that's a little scary. If I hadn't seen him or heard anything about him, then he's planning something not good. But how long can I hold out for? I mean Seattle is my home and I am not going to be a coward and run away. But how can I possible stay here? How is that going to work for me, for us? Sam called and said everything was fine, she's lucky. I just wish I was normal, but obviously, I guess that is never going to happen. So is this what my life is going to be till the day that I die?  
  
Max pictured he older, near her 60s and Ames a little older than her, still chasing each other. Max shook that horrible thought out of her head. Suddenly a light bulb spun up. She could get the public on her side. Suddenly her face fell sad again. But who would listen to a transgetic? Max sighed got up and walked off the space needle. Max was on the ground, heading to her bike until someone grabbed her hand. She hated when Alec would follow her ALL the time, especially when she wanted to be alone. Max spun around annoyed. Then she backed away against the wall, terrified. "Logan!?" she said horrified. 


	35. Love Sucks

AUTHOR"S NOTE- Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to get this chapter updated I had a busy weekend! So here it is, it's DEFENATLY NOT MY BEST, sorry but I'll get ya guys back! Promise! Enjoy!  
  
Logan looked at her smiling, happy to see her. "Oh my God, your dead." She replied horrified pressing her back against the space needle. "Dead? Max, who told you that?" Logan asked taking a step closer to her. "Ames did." She replied quietly. Logan sighed and looked at her. "Max, when has White told you the truth?" Logan asked harassingly. Max looked at him. "How'd you get out?" she asked eyeing him hoping he wasn't evil again. "My source in Manticore told me what White told you. I kinda figured you'd believe it so I get out with his help." Logan explained putting his hands in his pockets. "Believe me, if I knew you were alive I would have got you out. But he just sounded.. so convincing." Max admitted. Logan shook his head. "Ames White is a good liar. That's why the government hired him." Logan replied grinning at his own joke.  
  
Max grinned too. "Max I missed you so much." He replied touching her face. Max immediately backed away from him. "Logan, do you have a death wish! Go wash your hands now!" She scolded. Logan laughed a little. "Logan this isn't anything to laugh about!" Max accused. "That's another thing, my source said he would more than likely never find a cure for the virus. But.. He did come up with a drug that caused my DNA to become.. immune." Logan replied slowly. Max's mouth dropped slightly as she looked up at him. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Logan brought her closer and leaned in. Max closed her eyes as Logan kissed her forehead. A sudden rush of emotion flowed through her body. Logan smiled at her as he broke away. Max managed to smile back. Logan then moved a strand of hair away from her face and touched his lips to hers. She then remembered how she used to lie awake in bed late in the nights, alone, in the dark. Longing for his kiss and just for him to hold her and be close. She always used to question why it had to be the way it was.  
  
It was a hell of a kiss, Max had to admit, but then Max remembered Alec. As a result she turned away in frustration. "Max, are you ok?" He shouted. Max turned around crying. "Logan, all I ever wanted is for a normal fearful life with you and only you. But, um.." Max hesitated tears overflowing her eyes, the lump in her throat getting harder to swallow. "Max, what is it?" He asked sympathetically. Max avoided his eyes. "Logan, I'm in love with Alec." She said glancing at him. Logan's mouth dropped. "I was hooked ever since he asked me out, I never wanted to tell you because I never wanted to hurt you." Max added as he turned around in shock. "Logan, I'm sorry." She said reaching out for his shoulder, but he shook her off. "Logan, please! I need your help!" She replied almost demanding his attention, forcing him to spin around to face her. Logan looked at her, tears streaming down her cheeks eyebrows arched down in a sad position. "I can't beat him without your help." She added.  
  
Logan looked at her for a little while turned around and left. Max shoved her back against the space needle and watched his car drive away. Suddenly it started thundering and lightening and soon enough, rain started to pour. Max looked up, letting the rain soak her and letting the raindrops drop on her face as they mixed with tears.  
  
Max opened the door to Cindy's place. Her dark hair wet and straight as can be. Alec was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table, reading a magazine. Max walked in quietly and shut the door quietly. Alec looked up startled and his mouth dropped a little. "Max, your soaked!" Alec replied slamming his magazine shut and throwing it on the couch as he jumped up to help her in. Alec ran up to her and took her face in his hands. "Are you ok, you look like you've been crying." Alec replied. "I'm fine." She said smiling at his concern. "Come on, let's get you out of those cloths." Alec suggested shuffling her to her room.  
  
Alec and Max faced each other, lying sideways on her bed. Alec tucked a strand of her, still wet, hair behind her ear. "What happened?" He asked soothingly. Max looked at him, she wanted to tell him she really did but for some reason something was holding her back from telling her. Max opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Is it Logan?" He asked after a little while of watching her struggle with the words. Max shook her head yes. Alec sighed then flipped her around so that her back was to his chest, pulled her up until he felt her back on his chest, then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Max, I know this has to be hard. I remember when I lost Rachel, and she still haunts me in my dreams. I just want you to know that I am going to be here for you always, and I'm going to try and keep your from..him." Alec replied. "It's ok, I went through pain every second of everyday of my life." Max replied. "I know, but know you got someone who can help you." Alec replied hugging her tightly.  
  
Max smiled, tilted her head back and kissed him. "Alec. I love you." She replied as flashbacks of the encounter of her and Logan went through her mind "I love you too Max, I always will." He responded. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	36. Immature Behavior

Author's Note- Hey everyone, what is going on!??? Not to much with me, I feel like crap b/c this guy I liked A LOT A LOT A LOT has a girlfriend now I am just sad, out of it and feel like crying. He thinks I'm hot though, but, he's taken. Plus does anyone know if they can post any picture or banner advertisment for your site or something? Anyways I hope my depression didn't ruin the story( Probably didn't b/c that owl of ice cream cheered me up a smidge( Enjoy it guys!  
  
Ps- thanks to Mel freedom angel, whisper, for reviewing for every chapter almost. And Whisper thanks for being such a strong supporter! Love ya! Your story rocks gurl, keep it up!  
  
-Nat-  
  
6 months later, most people forgot all about the transgetics because they thought they where still locked up in the building, so Max and Alec could go out. And for 6 months Max hasn't heard from White, which is good, but also made her wonder, why? Max and Alec stood outside in the chilling air, getting a coffee. Max wore her blue heavy coat with a light brown turtleneck underneath and blue jeans. Alec wore his brown jacket, his hair spiked with a black t-shirt underneath and blue jeans also. Both wore black boots and black biker gloves. Max and Alec laughed at each other hand in hand as they walked down the street.  
  
Both of them were glad that everything was claming down but Max was worried why she hasn't seen Ames or any one else hunting around the streets for them. It was funny because when she was supposed to be living a normal life, she was too scared because things seemed too perfect. "So I was thinking, maybe Friday night, we could go to crash?" Alec replied interrupting her trance of thought. Max looked up at him. "Sounds cool, haven't been there in a LONG time." Max replied smiling. "Yeah, it'll be great to finally chill again. Uh oh, look at the time, I got to go max, see ya at 5, ok. Love ya sweets." He replied then kissed her on the lips and then started to jog to Jampony. Max smiled. Yes Normal had given Alec his old job back; he couldn't stand not having his golden boy there, even if he was a mutant. He was still thinking about Max though; he had to think long and hard on her. Max smiled again to herself, turned around and walked to Cindy's house.  
  
Max lay in the bathtub, relaxing her body and mind. The water up to her chin bubbles softening her skin. Thousands of candles were lit around the tub. She hadn't taken time out for herself for a long time and she defiantly needed time to recuperate from the hell life gives her everyday. Suddenly the phone rang. Max sighed as she grabbed the phone and held it up to her ear. ""Hello?" She asked. "Hey Max, it's Logan." Logan responded. Max sat up a little in attention. "Hey, everything ok?" She asked suspecting something wrong. "Yeah everything is fine, I just though we really needed to talk, get some things straighten out so I was wondering if you could come over so we could talk?" He asked. "Um, yeah sure, I'll be there in 20 minutes." Max replied kind of happy that Logan was talking to her. "Ok, thanks, see ya in a while." He replied. "No big, see ya." Max replied then hung up and laid the phone next to the tub. She bit her thumbnail then got out.  
  
Max twirled her thumbs as she walked down the hall to Logan's apartment. Once she walked up to the Logan's door, she hesitated before knocking. "Come in!" She heard Logan shout. Max opened and walked in shyly as if she was new to the apartment. Logan walked up to her. "Hey." He replied smiling. "Hey." Max replied softly also smiling. "Um, please, come in, sit." Logan replied showing her the couch. "Want anything to drink?" He asked. "Um, no I'm fine, thanks." Max replied sitting slowly on his couch. Logan sat down on the one across from her.  
  
Max smiled and they both were silent. Max and Logan both looked down at their feet as Logan picked at his fingernails. "Max." He suddenly said getting her attention, their eyes locking. "I want to apologize for my behavior a couple of months ago, it was immature and selfish. An amazing.girl, that you are you should deserve someone who knows what your going through and Alec does more than me, so I just have to cry a river, build a bridge and get over it. But I wanna tell you, if Alec does anything, ANYTHING to upset you.my door is always open. "Logan replied. Max shook her head yes, and was glad that this whole mess was out in the open. Logan smiled and then changed the subject just as fast as he started one. The two talked for hours before Max suggested that she ought to get home. Logan hugged her goodbye and watched her leave on her motorcycle out his window. Logan then looked up, giving a somewhat evil glare. Plan B. 


	37. Plan B

AUTHOR"S NOTE- ATTENTION, this is a very confusing and weird chapter! Please don't leave reviews complaining that you are confused, lol, b/c I know you're going to be. I wrote it that way( don't worry in the next chapter EVERYTHING will make sense I promise. I already know 99.999% you will confused, please don't tell me something I already know! Thanks! Enjoy! -Nat-  
  
  
  
Max's cell rang as she sped on her motorcycle. Hearing the ringing, she swerved over to the side and got out her cell. "Go for Max." She replied. "Max!" A voice yelled. "Kit!?" She replied shocked. "The one and only! Listen you got o help me, I'm on the run!" He replied breathlessly. "Where are you!?" She demanded scared to death. "I'm in Seattle, Sector 9." He replied. "Ok, hold on, and don't stop running!' She replied then hung up, threw the cell in her pocket and took off down the road.  
  
Alec walked down the dark roads, Max wasn't at Cindy's and he was concerned. He was walking to the space needle, figuring that's where she is, until suddenly a car pulled up and yanked him in, driving off.  
  
Max drove down the road, when suddenly a car flew past her, almost knocking her off the street. Max stopped turned around, shouted a name then continued to drove down the road then stopped, placing her foot down, looking around frantically trying to find her brother, she didn't see him. "Max?" A voice asked. Max turned around it was Logan. "Logan, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I always walk around, why, is everything ok?" He asked. "No, it's Kit, someone is after him. We have to find him Logan!" she said panically. "Ok, clam down, let's see-" suddenly a gunshot rang through the air.  
  
Max looked at Logan horrified as she jumped off her bike and started running down the alleys, Logan following her. Max rounded the corner and saw Alec shoot the gun. Max's eyes widened as she saw Kit falling to the ground. Max ran up to him and caught him, holding his lifeless body in her arms. Tears instantly started to pour form her eyes as she laid her head on Kit's. Alec then switched the gun over to Logan and Max. Max looked up, shocked, and betrayed. Max sat on the ground, her brother in her arms, and Logan standing right behind her a gun pointed to Alec for protection. Max let Kit go and slowly stood up, her knees shaky as she started at Alec, not believing that he was pointing a gun at her. "Alec." She said in fear. "Max get away from him." Alec warned. Max looked at him. "You.killed my brother." She said in disbelief.  
  
"Max, Ames was in front of him I swear." He replied. "I didn't see anyone else but Kit." Logan replied. Max agreed. "Max, get away from Logan, he's dangerous!" Alec replied. Max looked at him, not moving, tears streaming down her cheeks. Max then looked at the end of the gun, it had the breeding cult symbol on it. This was too much, what was going on?! "Alec, what's going on?" Max asked her voice shaky and scared. "Tell her the truth Alec, after all she does deserve to know. You're working for White; I have been keeping my eye on you ever since she told me she was in love with you. You where sent to kill her then me, then who knows next! That drug never wore off, did it Alec!?" Logan asked.  
  
Max's mouth dropped in shame. Alec didn't answer. "That is crazy, don't believe him Max." Alec warned. "Max, it's true, I have hardware back at the apartment that proves it. Max backed into Logan, turned around and hugged him. "Come, let's go." Logan replied keeping the gun to Alec until they reached the corner then ran.  
  
Max sat on Logan's couch crying on his chest. "It's just not like Alec Logan!" She said in between sobs. Logan didn't say anything. "He.he wouldn't kill anyone I loved he knows how much that hurts me." She added choking it out. Logan rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, Max it's ok, it's over. I'm sorry." Logan replied. Max cried on him for a couple of minutes until the phone started to ring. "Hey, hey, hey." Logan replied grinning, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head up to his eyes. Her eyes were red and a little puffy. "I gotta take this, give me 2 minutes." He said smiling.  
  
Max smiled a little and let him up. Logan jogged back to his back room. "Hello?" She heard Logan say. She listened to him talk until suddenly his computer made a noise, a noise that he had gotten an email. Max looked back in the room, she wanted to holler for him but that would be rude considering he's on the phone. Max dried her eyes, got up, walked over to his computer and sat down in his chair. Max moved the mouse bringing up his desktop then opened his mailbox. A letter popped up, reading, 'good actin Cale. Meet me in the alley in sector 11 next to the gift shop tomorrow night at midnight." Max looked horrified at the signature. Ames, White. Max closed his mailbox and stood up slowly as she looked at Logan who was pacing back and forth in his room. "Oh God." She said to herself quietly. 


	38. Confronting Him

Author's Note- Hey guys! Good so far( I hope so, about Krit's name, yes I meant Krit, I could have SWORN I put the r in his name those times, opps, oh well( You get the picture;) Enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
Max slowly backed away from Logan's computer, gripping her stomach in shock and fear. Logan then walked in. "Hey, you ok?" He asked noticing her standing up. Max looked at him. "Um, yeah, my foot just fell asleep." She replied grinning and lying. Logan grinned and Max sat down slowly on the edge of the couch, Logan sat down beside her, resting his arm on the top of the couch and just looked at her. "Max, I am really sorry about Alec, I know you liked. loved him, I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry." He said. Max slowly gazed into his eyes, and then suddenly a bad vibe rushed through her body.  
  
Max then spun around in her seat and caught Logan's arm that was coming down on her with a needle with liquid in it. Logan grabbed Max's arm and kept her from jumping up, pushing her down towards his lap as the needle got closer. Once her head hit his lap he figured she wouldn't have anywhere to put her head so he could drive the needle into her. Max's head landed on Logan's lap, but she grabbed his wrist and with all her arm power, kept the needle form going anywhere. Logan, frustrated that the needle wasn't getting any closer, jumped up, and took Max with him. His arm grabbed the furthest shoulder and wrapped across her chest, getting a firm grip on her and the other hand trying to push the needle to the nearest exposed skin, her neck.  
  
Max leaned her head back as far as she could on Logan's chest trying to make her neck further away from the needle, and her arms holding on to Logan's wrist, stopping he needle from reaching it's destination. He was incredibly strong, max would give him that. Max clenched her teeth together and made a furious noise as she tried to get from his grip. No use. Her muscles started to burn and she could feel herself getting a little weaker. The Max, with all her strength, grabbed Logan's full arm and flipped him over her shoulder, into the window. Max's eyes widened once she realized what she had done and ran over to the shattered window, glass crunching under her boots and looked over. Logan was holding onto the edge with one hand. Max was going to leave him and run but then her conscious stepped in. Max growled at herself then bet down and grabbed his arm. "Logan! I got you!" She shouted then clenched her teeth tighter as she pulled him up and little. Logan got up a little then stabbed her arm with the needle. Max let go in pain and fell to her back in pain. She saw Logan grab hold with both hands and pulling himself up. Max grabbed the needle and yanked it out of her flesh. "Screw guilt." She told herself the kicked Logan in the face.  
  
Logan flinched but then flipped up and over Max's head. Max jumped up and spun around to fight him, but before she could react, Logan punched her in the face, which sent her back. She was on the edge, the heels of her boots off the floor and in the air. Max fought to maintain her balance. She was about ready to fall when Logan grabbed her jacket. And started coldly into her eyes. Max looked back at him. Suddenly Ames walked in behind him, he had been the one on the phone earlier, and Logan told him to get over here because he had Max. Not wanting to get caught Max punched him hard in the face. The shock of the blow caused him to let go of her and stumble back. Max fell through the air, she thought it was going to hurt once she made contact with the ground but lucky for her, she landed on a person, knocking them both hard to the ground. Max said sorry then rolled off the person until her back was on the sidewalk.  
  
Suddenly she saw a knife coming at her, Max moved her head as if she was looking to the right, the knife went through her jacket right above the shoulder and drove into the concrete, pinning her to the sidewalk. Ames most have thrown it, Max figured considering a human couldn't through a knife hard enough to break through concrete. Max fought to get up but she couldn't. Max pulled hard on the knife, clenching her teeth tightly shut. It didn't budge. Max guessed that Logan and Ames were hurrying their butt down to her so that made her panic and hurry. Suddenly she rolled as hard as she could to the right, tearing a hole in her jacket.  
  
Max was on her hands and knees while her hair filled to one side. She didn't waste anytime getting up. She got up and started running behind Logan's apartment to where her bike was. She quickly got on and began driving down the road.  
  
Max ran up to Alec's apartment and banged on it hardly. Alec then answered the door and looked at her surprised. "Max?" he asked. Max was about to say something but then her eyes rolled back and she fell into Alec's arms. "Max!' he replied catching her. 


	39. Realizing the unrealized

AUTHOR"S NOTE- Hey guys whats going on!!!?? Not to much with me. Still flirting like crazy with the guy I like that has a gf, I am such a retartd! LOL, anyways here's the chapter!!! Yeah!! Um, I MADE SURE I SPEELED KRIT"S NAME RIGHT! Sorry about the missing r in his name in that one chapter, I could have SOWRN that I put the r in those, maybe when I did spellcheck it changed it for me, who the knows but oh well, everyone is still living and breathing, no one damaged, it's all good!( Thanks to my readers and reviwers (You guys) Love you all! And special thanks to WHISPER!! She's like my new best friend. Thanks you for saying I'm beautiful, it's really great for someone to say that( An look whose lying know WHISPER! You ROCK at writing! Duh! Lol love ya all! Thanks lots! -Nat-  
  
Max lay on the couch, looking lifeless. Suddenly her eyes opened, looking at Alec who was sitting next to the couch. Alec grinned and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I thought you were going to sleep forever." Alec replied sighing and standing up then going into the kitchen. Max sat up and tucked her hair behind her ears. "What happened?" She asked squinting her eyes to the new light that her eyes were exposed too. Alec walked back into the living room; a un open can of pop in his hand. He walked up to her, handed it to her, and sat down beside her. "Are you ok?" He asked. Max shook her head as she opened it. "Max, you scared the hell out of me." He replied smiling. Max grinned at the way he said it then looked at him. "Why did you.. Um," she replied fumbling between words. "Kill your brother? Max, he was working for White. That call he did when he called you was a set up, if I didn't kill him he would kill you or worse." Alec replied. Max looked at him and smiled. "I knew you had a logical explanation." Max replied smiling.  
  
Alec smiled too and stood up, stretching his legs. Max's eyes then turned into a frown. "Wait a minute, how did you know Krit called me?" She asked fearfully. Alec sat down beside her and hugged her. Suddenly he rammed a knife into her back  
  
Max's eyes flew open. "Whoa." Alec replied jumping back as Max stood sitting straight up the couch in alert, breathing hard. "Oh God, where am I?" She asked in horror. "My place, you came over and something funky happened, but don't worry I got Shankar down here and she gave you this drug to kill the bacteria that was in you. How you got it is STILL a mystery to me." Alec replied getting up and walking to the kitchen.  
  
Max's eyes widened as she waited for him to come back in. He did, but not with pop, with a bottle of water. He handed it to her and she exhaled relaxingly. Alec watched her open it and take a drink. "So are you talking to me?" Alec asked grinning. Max screwed the cap back on. "Are you still talking to me?" She shot back. Alec's grin widened. "Why did you kill Krit?" She asked sadly. Alec sighed. "I didn't kill him on purpose. Like I said before. Ames was there. I was walking down the street to the needle, looking for you." He said as he shot her an accusing eye. Max smiled and looked down at her lap and took the cap off her water. "Then this car pulled up and yanked me inside. I didn't know who did it, because it was so dark, but I had a clue. I fought with the person in the back until I smashed through the backseat window. The car stopped and Ames got out with Krit with him. I managed to get Ames away from him, but he couldn't run, actually he just collapsed to the ground." Alec explained.  
  
Max lifted the bottle to her mouth about ready to take a drink then her hand froze once he said that. "Tired from running, or Lord knows what." She replied to herself. "But after a while he managed to pick himself up, once I was frightening Ames I got his gun from him and aimed it at him and shot it. Ames jumped up in the air on top of the roof and Krit was behind him. Then you came. I felt terrible for shooting your brother Max, I felt like such a. well, you get the picture." He replied. Max and Alec were quiet for a little while then Max made a notion to talk. "Wondering why I was pointing that gun at you huh?" Alec replied smiling, practically reading her mind. Max shook her head yes.  
  
Alec laughed a little to himself. "Logan was behind you, you couldn't see him right?" Alec asked. "Yeah, so?" she asked, "See, Logan knew that. He had a gun to you the whole time, but you didn't know it, because you couldn't see it. I was hoping you would turn around and I wanted to say something but if I did you probably wouldn't be here now. I kept the gun on him, not you, although I'm sure it looked like I was pointing it to both of you." Alec replied. Max smiled and threw her arms around him, hugging him. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you." She apologized. "Don't worry bout it, I wouldn't have trusted me either." He replied then pulled her away and stood up. "Oh yeah I owe you this, OH MY GOD LOGAN"S ALIVE!" He shouted shocked. Max laughed at him. Alec started to laugh to then sit back down beside her. Max shook her head then looked at him with tears in her eyes. "He's working for Ames Alec." She said trying to hold them in. Alec's face then went bank. Alec gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled it towards him, she allowed him to pull her head to his chest then wrapped his arms around her, letting Max cry.  
  
The next morning, Max woke up an hour before there was daylight. It was around 5:30 am. Max showered, dried her hair, and got dressed. By then the sun was just peeking out. She ate breakfast the walked into Alec's room and threw a pillow at him. "Alec, you're going to be lat for work if you don't get your butt out of bed." Max warned. Alec didn't moved. Max shook her head then walked back into the kitchen only to return with a glass of ice water. She walked next to him and dumped it on his head. Alec squinted his eye and he exhaled through his mouth spraying water up and away from his mouth. "I'll pretend you didn't do that." He replied his eyes still tightly shut. Max laughed. "Get up she ordered." Then walked out.  
  
Max heard Alec get out of bed and heard his footsteps walk. Suddenly she heard a small bang. "Ow." She heard Alec replied with an annoyed vice. Max grinned to herself as Alec opened to the door. Alec looked at her; Max was trying to hold her laughter in as she looked back at him. "I forgot to open to freakin' door, get it out of your system Max." He replied then turned and walked into bathroom. Max then bust out laughing hard. "There's a girl, get it all out before I get in there and whomp you." Alec called from the bathroom. "Whomp me? What the hell is that phrase?" She called to him. Soon Alec walked out with his hair wet with jeans and a dark hunter green shirt on with a large white strip in the middle. "Whomp- age is whomping." He replied grinning. Max grinned at him. "Dude, whomp?" she asked laughing at his word.  
  
Alec pointed a figure but eyed his toast. "I warned you to get that out of your system Max Guerrera." He warned. "Oh yeah well guess what?" She replied then laughed at him again. "Hey, you can't do that." Alec accused smiling. "Uh.I think I just did." Max shot back. "Ok, girl you asked for it." He replied then he ran at her. Max flipped over his head and landed on the other side of him. Alec slowly turned around the chidingly leashed out his arm. Max lifted her hand and blocked it, smiling at him.  
  
Alec smiled. Alec then backed off then suddenly grabbed Max's waist and pushed her over the couch, with him falling behind. They fell to the floor, with Alec on top, pinning her down. "OH! Look at that!" He bragged smiling. Max smiled too the got out of his grip and flipped him on his back. "Ohh, look at that!" Max mocked. Alec laughed then tried to get up, but couldn't get free from Max's grip. "Dude, I can't break through a girl's grip, does that make me a.of what's the word that ordinary's always use, wuss?" He asked Max. Max shook her head no. "No, cause I'm not an ORDINARY girl." She said smiling the stood up and walked back over to the table.  
  
Alec jumped up then looked at his watch. "Oh baby, I need to jet, see ya when I get home." He replied grabbing his toast, taking a bit and kissing Max on the cheek before running out of the door. Max grinned as she watched him leave.  
  
Max walked down the street, wearing her leather jacket, because of the morning 'chill'. Other people were out, making their way to work. Max walked into a coffee shop, yanking on the heavy door, the aroma of coffee beans filled her nose. She went up and bought a coffee and made her way to the table where you could add milk and sugar, with also napkins, forks, stirring straws, lids, and other thins.  
  
Max poured 2 small things of milk into her coffee then 1 package of sugar. Max was stirring them together when suddenly she heard a familiar sound. "Do not attempt to adjust your set, this is an eyes only freedom streaming video bulletin, the cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds, it can not be traced, it can not be stopped, and it is the only TRUE voice in this city." Logan's voice replied, changing a word. Max switched her eyes to the TV screen above her, seeing Logan's eyes on the screen. "I am sure all you people are continuing with your normal lives after the transgetics had been caught and secured, but you're wrong. They are still out there, they are amongst you probably as we speak." Logan replied.  
  
Max's eyes turned into a frown as she glanced around at the people who were making comments, gasping and some even panicking. "They have escaped once again and are out to harm you, ready to attack any one of you at any point, for their goal of eliminating the human race. But prepared, but opened eyed, and if you see one, don't let it get away wit their plan, contact the government so we can take care of this transgetic problem right away, before they eliminate everything living soul. This has been a freedom streaming video. Peace. Out." Logan replied then the hack disconnected and the Today Show continued on. Max looked around as everyone was discussing the information. Max grabbed her up put a lid on it and bolted out the door. She had to get to Alec. 


	40. Two evil faces are much uglier than one!

AUTHOR"S NOTE- Hey guys what's up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEW WHO! 40 Chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took SOOO long to get this chapter up. I had some serious crush issues that made me get writers block, but I am back on track and stronger than ever! Still not over him..but as far as my story goes, it's all good! Kepp reviewing, I love ALL comments, besides the bad ones, lol, but I think every writer can agree with me on that one! Enjoy! Love you ALL especially Whisper, Freedom Angel, and Mel! Thanks guys! -Nat-  
  
  
  
Max pushed through the people walking down the sidewalk. Sometimes she threw some down, by mistake from her super human strength. She rounded corners and jumped down off fire exits. Soon she reached Jampony and ran in through the doors and stopped dead in her tracks in front of the door. Every eye was on her and everyone that is silent. Max made eye contact with all of them, they all looked at her like some kind of disease.  
  
Max shook the vision out of her head then ran up to Alec and into his arms. "Alec! Alec, Logan, he.he." Max replied struggling over her words. "I know, I know Max, I saw it." He replied knowing she was panicking. Max fell into his arms hugging him. Alec looked at everyone who was staring at her, them and took her behind the desk, trying to calm her down. Suddenly Alec saw the door swing open, not waiting to see who walked through it he dropped to the girl and took Max with her. Max and him hid underneath Normal's desk where Max and Kat and Joshua hid when they were looking for Sally's package. Max and Alec pressed their left side to the side of the desk.  
  
They heard footsteps walk closer to them and a hand slammed on the desk above them. Alec saw Max jump and he looked up above him. Alec saw Normal walk behind the desk right in front of them. "Can I help you?" They heard Normal ask. There was no reply, just footsteps. Max held her breath for fear that her breathing was too loud. Max then saw black shiny black shoes walked behind the desk next to Normal's. Max looked at them in horror. "Are you aware of where one of you employees are Mr. Ronald? Goes by the name of Alec?" He asked. Max looked back at Alec recognizing Logan's voice. "Um, I used too, but considering of the transgetic scare a little while back I fired him, haven't seen him since." Normal lied.  
  
There was a long silence until the shoes started walking away and soon, out the door. Max heard footsteps go away from the desk, but still in the building, another set of footsteps followed, but how many Max couldn't tell. Normal cautiously bent down and quickly whispered, "Get out of here now guys, hurry." He replied then shot up and followed them. Max looked back at Alec who shook his head yes, Cindy and Sketch guarded the steel cage door, making sure they didn't see them and even if they did, to hold them back. Max and Alec got on their feet but stayed squatted down close to the floor and managed to get out.  
  
Logan eyed the door that Alec and Max had existed out of and turned his attention back to what he was pointing Ames out too. "If Mr. Ronald WAS telling the truth, that he had fired Alec ever since the transgetic scare, then why would Alec's stuff be in his locker?" He asked breaking Alec's locker open and pulling out Alec's wallet and showing Ames his ID. Normal groaned. Ames grabbed it and looked at it then ordered his men to grab Normal. "I'm afraid I'll have to barricade you inside this messenger service for a little while with my men, I would do something about this little lying situation, but I have bigger transgetics to fry at the moment, but don't think I won't be thinking about you, I'll come back." Ames warned as his men began handcuffing Normal and the messengers to poles and desks and chairs.  
  
Ames then was barking orders at his men as Logan looked around. He knew Max, that was to her disadvantage, even IF she was in here before she would had found a way out, somehow, she's got friends to help her out. "Ames." He replied calling to him. Ames spun around and looked at Logan.  
  
Max and Alec ran out into an alley then soon stopped gasping for air from running hard and the shock and fear. "Ok, this all is getting really screwed up. It sucks big ones." Alec replied placing his hands on his knees and bending over, taking deep breaths of the icy cold air. Max looked around and as she exhaled her breath showed in the air. "They never give up." She said in between inhales. "Look Max, we can't stay together, we have to split up, meet me at Joshua's place, ok as soon as possible. They are probably expecting us to be together, so we have to blend in as much as we can, ok?" He asked looking at her.  
  
Max KNEW he was right, it would be much safer and easier to split up. "Ok." She said hugging him. "Be careful, we can't afford to lose you, all of us will be lost." Alec said gripping the back of her head. Max shook her head yes and kissed him on the lips. Alec returned the kiss and then took off running down the alley and out of it down the road, north. Max watched him run and ran down the alley. Her face determined, breathing in the cold air that felt like it was freezing her lungs.  
  
Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, her fists to her chest. She rolled her eyes to the right and then to the left. She didn't feel right, and most time, that was never good. She then spun around right in time for Ames to punch her in the face. Max fell to her back, knowing what she had to do. Max lay on her back and grabbed a nearby broomstick pole, just the pole and held it in front of her face, blocking Ames's board from crashing in her face. Ames clenched his teeth as he tried to drive it into her face; Max's teeth clenched as well as she tried to stop him. Knowing he was a LITTLE stronger than her she kicked him in the gut, grabbed his stick as well as hers and sent him crashing to the ground over her head. Max jumped up to her feet, spun her stick around her hand a couple of times then held it up blocking Logan's blow. Logan untangled his stick from hers and tried again near her feet, but she sent it down blocking it. Taking the advantage, Max threw the top of her stick into Logan's face.  
  
Logan staggered back. Max smiled as she spun her stick around her hand a couple more times then threw it up onto the roof of the next building. Logan and Ames looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't need wussy sticks to help me fight." She replied, then dropped to her stomach just as Ames and Logan sent their sticks sailing through the air and crashed together right above Max, if she was standing would both blows would have nailed her. Max sent her feet over her head and was in a back bend position. Quickly she sent one foot up and over her body then the other, a walk over, and grabbed Logan and Ames's stick that was still tangled together and yanked it out of her hands. "And neither do you." She added as she twirled the sticks around both of her hands and threw them on the roof as well.  
  
Max blocked Logan's punch and kicked Ames in the stomach. Ames fell to the ground, the wind leaving his lungs. Logan tired to punch Max but she ducked and punched him in face then kicked him in the side and kicked him in the side again. Logan caught her leg the second time and grabbed her right bicep as well. Logan sent her to the ground by kicking the leg that was holding her body up hard. Yet Logan still had a hold of her as her back rammed to the ground, oxygen leaving her lungs, and her head hitting hardly on the concrete. She winced as she felt Logan let go of her leg, and grabbed the back of her collar yanking her up and wrapping his arm around her throat.  
  
She clutched his arm, trying to pull it away from her neck. She saw Ames coming at her with a needle, once he got into range she kicked it hardly out of his hands then him in the face. Max then jumped as high as she could, over Logan's head and kicking him in the back into Ames, both falling to the ground. Max did a back handspring; another back handspring and a back flip away from them a then took off running down to Crash. Ames stood up n furry, as did Logan. "Come on, I got a plan." Logan replied yanking him in his direction.  
  
Max ran down streets pushing people out of her way. She ran into Crash and ran threw it and out the back door. Max lifted up the sewer lid and jumped down inside and continued to run. She ran clear down it took a right ran half way down that and then took a left then stopped. Logan was standing there with Ames. "Knew you would take the route." Logan replied. Max looked at them helplessly, breathing hard then she looked up, then unexpeditly jumped up, grabbing a pipe, flipping on top of it. "You might know and remember everything about me and where I go and what I do Logan, but what you don't know it this!'' Max yelled then rammed her side into the sewer wall.  
  
Considering her super strength she made the place shake and loose boulders and bricks, lots of them, came tumbling down on top of Logan and Ames. Suddenly trying to maintain my balance, a couple of rocks fell on her. Loosing her balance completely, she fell off the pipe and to the ground. Landing on her back, she rolled on her stomach and covered her head with her hands and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
She listened and felt rocks fall, who knows what the outcome would be when she would open her eyes, but she didn't think it could be good, she could sense the rocks blocking the entrances out, and she heard the little wave of power go through the wall on further down the sewer, causing more rocks to fall. "Arhh! This wasn't suppose to turn out like this! I wasn't suppose to be down here!" She told herself, blaming herself and she clasped her hands tighter above her head, her eyes shut tightly as rocks, continued to fall. 


	41. IN the sewers, not Max's first choice

AUTHOR'S NOTE- hey guys PERSONALLY I am not a big fan of this Chapter; I think I could have done better but hey it's not all bad! Thanks for reviewing and reading, ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Max continued to hold her hands over her head. Dust filled the air, making Max cough and gag. She heard the falling of rocks soon enough come to a complete stop. Max coughed the dust out of her lungs as she shook her head getting the rubble out of her hair and off her cloths. Max knew instantly the situation and the danger at hand so she immediately stood up to find a way out. Suddenly a sharp pain jolted up her ankle, making her collapse back to the ground. Max clutched her ankle, thinking that putting pressure on it would stop the pain.  
  
"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, OW!" Max replied clutching her teeth together, making sure she doesn't shout. Max then let go of her ankle and breathed hard for about 5 seconds then tried to stand up again, but again the pain sent her back down to the ground. "Dam it." She said breathlessly as she looked around. She was so screwed, it wasn't even funny. Suddenly Logan and Ames jumped out from behind her, prepared for anything that she might throw at them. But Max just sat there and screamed in surprise. Once she noticed who it was she stopped and put her hand up to her chest, feeling her heartbeat. Ames looked at Logan uneasily who only returned the same look. Why was she sitting there? "What's the catch?" Ames asked eyeing her.  
  
"What catch?" She asked disgusted. Ames groaned he was really tired of her games. "Never mind." He said almost loosing his temper. He then grabbed her shirt and yanked her up. "Walk." He ordered, forcing her to put her weight on her injured foot. She made a noise in pain and fell into Ames arms. Once the pain eased a little in her ankle she noticed who was holding her. "EW! LET ME GO!" Max shrieked. Ames, with pleasure, dropped her on the ground. Max fell to the floor on her back. "Thank you." She said, sitting up a little. Logan walked over Max; bent down at grabbed her ankle. He lifted up her jean pants just above her ankle and examined it. "Does this hurt?" He asked touching it gently. "No." She responded. "Does, this hurt?" He asked moving it a little. "No." She said again. "Does this hurt?" He asked then twisting it hard. Max howled in pain and kicked the same leg Logan was holding in his face, which sent him staggering back. "DID THAT HURT!?" She yelled angry, knowing he did that on purpose.  
  
Logan didn't respond, just simply shook it off and stood back up. "Twisted ankle." He concluded. "So will she be able to walk?" Ames asked impatiently. "Um, well.I'm not really sure but-'' Logan didn't finish before Ames yanked her up and forced her to out her weight on it again, only this time he didn't allow her to fall back. Max closed her eyes tightly in pain and tried to block it out. "We need to find a way out of here." Ames concluded once Logan stood beside him, both looking over the tunnels of the sewers. "Um, well, I guess we could just choose one and see where it leads." Logan suggested. "It could be hours before we get out of here." Max said complained.  
  
Ames then spun her around to where her eyes and his were level. "When we're down here, not one word out of that mouth of yours, you don't want to push me!" Ames warned. "Do I?" she asked with an attitude. Ames then shoved her into Logan, who caught her but both of then went flying to the ground, with Max on top of him. Max looked into Logan's eyes that just gazed back. Brought back old memories. Ames kicked her off him and helped his partner up. "Come on, let's go down this one and we'll see where it leads." Ames suggested grabbing Max and pulling her to his feet. Logan shook his head in agreement. Ames pushed Max in front of him, with a hand on her shoulder pushing her along down the tunnel.  
  
Max limped and stumbled as she walked but Ames just pushed her harder. But Ames pushed her to hard and Max fell on her side in the ankle deep water. Max sat up; pain in her eyes also a sign of weakness. The very ends of her hair were a little damp where she fell into the water. "This isn't working out she's holding us up." Logan replied pitifully. Ames looked, up ahead there where to tunnels. Ames had an idea, he grabbed the back of Max's collar and dragged her over to the other side and cuffed her hands behind her back. Then took another set of handcuffs. He snapped one handcuff on the chain of the pair that was on her wrists, wrapped it around a pole and hooked the other cuff onto the same chain. Ames stepped back and turned to face Logan. "You take the left, I'll go right, we search for 1 hour then come back here. If you find a way out call on the cell phone and then come back here. Got it?" Ames asked. Logan shook his head yes. Ames was about ready to go until Logan stopped him and looked back at Max.  
  
"Wait a second." He advised. Max's eyes widened. Logan went to the other side of her. "Are you looking at her butt?" Ames asked him. Logan rolled his eyes." NO, she's wearing her Lee jeans." Logan replied pointing at the label on the back. "So?" Ames asked. Max groaned in defeat. Logan walked over to her legs, and undid a zipper right above her left ankle and took out her cell phone. He moved up to her hip, undid another zipper and took out another pager, not her original one, but another one. Ames lifted his right eyebrow. "Here." Logan replied tossing them at him. Logan then took the left. "I want a pair of those." Ames replied looking at the cell phone and going right. Max watched Ames and Logan disappear into the tunnels then smiled evilly to herself.  
  
She thought she was dead meat. She weaseled her back closer to the pole and sent her hands down the back of her pants a little. There was a hidden zipper, which she unzipped and managed to get her hands into the small pocket the pulled out her original beeper. She felt the buttons and paged Alec, Joshua, Cindy, and Rafer. After that was done she put it back in it's secrete place, zipped it and just lay there. She tossed her head to shake her hair out of her face, more than once. Suddenly she saw a rat scurry across the floor. Max looked at it in disgust. "Oh God, I'm not here now." She said closing her eyes. Then she began working her ankle, turning it, moving it, through the pain. "It's official. My life sucks hard." She said laying her head on the concrete.  
  
  
  
Soon Ames and Logan came back, both had no luck. Logan sat on a steps and Ames paced back and forth. Logan was typing away on his little mini laptop that he carried in his coat pocket. Kinda like a calculator only it was a computer. Max was sitting up her head back against the pole. "Oh uh." Logan replied, getting both Ames and Max's attention. "What is uh oh?" Ames asked. "I hacked into the police computer, they're right above us, investigating a kidnapping of a young late teenaged girl with a human and an un-human specie." Logan read. Ames eyes widened, and Max grinned. "What?" he asked coldly. "They think Max is human and they classified you as un-human." Logan replied looking at him. Ames walked over to her and grabbed her head yanking her head down towards her chest. There was no barcode. "How can you not have a-'' Ames began. "Lasers. Hurts like hell but gets the job done." Max replied smiling. Ames slowly stood up. "They won't know if she's human or not." Ames replied shocked. "The un-human specie is not to be underestimated and to identify him, he was a symbol engraved on his right palm." Logan read and looked up at Ames again. "How did they find all this out?" Ames asked them eyeing Max who looked angelic up at the ceiling. "494." He said disgusted. Ames removed his glove of his right hand and stared at the engraved symbol of the breeding cult on his skin. Ames lifted his eyes up in shock. "Welcome to my world. Soon you'll know what's it like to be hunted." Max said smiling. Ames just turned his head in anger at her. 


	42. Water, everywhere

AUTHOR"S NOTE- Hey guys whats up!? I'm glad you liked my chapter, here it is coming at ya! Lol, well I think this story might be winding down after another 20 chapters I think, then I'll start on my next stories I have planned, they're going to be great! Whisper asked how Max got rid of her tattoo, well during the '6 month' period she did it with the laser and that was like the next day. I probably should have classified that but guess what I didn't, so soory but now ya know! Enjoy tha chapter guys! Love you all! -Nat-  
  
  
  
"Ok, we are in a big mess here." Ames admitted to himself. "Some of us aren't." Max replied hearing what he said. Ames then lunged at her grabbing her collar and lifting her up to where her feet couldn't touch the floor, her hands still cuffed behind her back and around the pole. Ames glared at her, Max returned the mean face. "How did 494 know we had you down here?" He hissed at her. "Lucky guess?" she said calming, knowing she was making Ames mad. Ames rammed her against the pole and let her drop, giving up. "What, was that suppose to hurt or something?" Max asked with a snobbish attitude. Ames was about ready to say something when Logan stood up, getting their attention. "I found a way out." He declared.  
  
Max continued to look at Logan but Ames walked behind Logan looking over his shoulder as Logan pointed at his screen, showing him what he had found. Ames asked questions and examined it a little. "Ok, lets get out of here now." Ames suggested walking over to the tunnel that was their way out. Logan cleared his voice causing Ames to stop and turn. "You're just going to leave her here?" He asked glancing at Max. Ames scolded himself for being so stupid, he was so nervous, so caught up in everything that he had almost walked off leaving his archenemy a perfect opportunity to get away from his clutches yet again. "Yes, get her." Ames replied acting like he meant to almost walk away from her. Logan un-cuffed her and pulled her up and headed down the tunnel.  
  
  
  
Ames was practically dragging max by her wrist. She struggled to keep up, but the pain and the limping held her back. "Hurry up!" Ames ordered moving fast. Max then used her strength to pull him back since he had a hold of her wrist. Max pulled him back beside her and punched Ames hard in the face. Ames let go of her as he stumbled back to the ground. Max lifted her right leg and kicked Logan in the face. Ames was struggling to get up but Max kicked him back down in the chest. Max then took off running, leaving them behind, she KNEW where she as going, she knew a way out. She could hear Ames curse as he struggled to get up and chase after her. As for her hurt ankle, she had been faking it for the past hour, yes pain was still there but a very dull pain. Max ran down the tunnel and turned right, she stopped in front of a latter and quickly started climbing up. Once she got up another story she ran to the left, down that tunnel halfway and ten turned left.  
  
She stopped 3/4 s of the way and squatted down. There was a door on the floor, which she opened then stared at it in horror. After she opened the door, the whole room was filled to the top with clear blue water, so full that it was overflowing on to the floor, getting her knees of her jeans wet. She could hear Ames and Logan coming then took a breath and jumped into the room. She splashed in the water and poked her head to the surface and grabbed the door handle. She took another breath and went under, the door flowing behind her. She heard it shut, and was then under water, and she locked it so that Logan and Ames couldn't come in. She then looked around and saw the door on the other side of the room, her destination. She quickly swam over and grabbed he big round door handle with both hands. She had around maybe 3 minutes to get the door opened, if not she would drown. She was either drowning or getting out, that's why she made sure the other door was locked. NO way would she let Ames have her.  
  
She then began to turn it with all her strength. She pressed her teeth together, suddenly she felt it slid and the door opened. Water gushed out and like suction pulled her out and spit her on the ground in front of Crash. Alec saw her and ran over to her. Max coughed up water from where she accidentally sucked some up in attempt to open the door. "Max, are you ok!?" He asked running over to her which she was sitting on the ground in front of the doorway as water continued to fall out of the room. Max continued to cough and hugged Alec tightly. Suddenly she pulled away looking into his eyes. He smiled with a sign of relief and moved a wet piece of hair away from her face. She smiled too then suddenly her beeper started beeping. Alec looked at her weirdly. "Max, is your butt beeping?" He asked with an eyebrow raised and a confused look on his face. Max took her beeper out of her secret compartment and looked at it. It was. Ames, location was near the drugstore in sector 12. Not far, but far enough. He must have got out. Max looked at Alec scared. "Alec, we need to run." She said sadly.  
  
  
  
5 years later  
  
  
  
  
  
Max walked down the streets of New York, a long skirt down to her ankles (like Sam's skirt) and a white shirt. Her hair was curled (also like Sam wore her's the day Ames busted through her door) and she still looked the same as she did 5 years ago. She carried a plastic bag for she had just gone shopping, she went after work. She hated it though because it was pretty dark, it was fall and it was getting dark at around the same time she came home, 5:00pm. She walked down the busy streets until she came to an apartment building. With her key she unlocked it and walked in. 2 kids a boy and a girl came running towards her, both the same age (Twins). Max smiled sweetly and squatted down with her arms open as they ran into them. Max gave them a big hug, closing her eyes, until she saw her 13-year-old adopted son walk up. T  
  
he boy and girl let her go and she stood up to hug her other son, who smiled and hugged her back. "Mommy, look what I made you in school today!" The young girl exclaimed as she held up a piece of paper. Max took it, looked at it and smiled. "Aww Michaela that's great, let's go hang it up on the fridge!" Max suggested handing it back to her. She took it excitedly and ran into the kitchen. "Colt, don't think about eating that cookie, we're going to have supper here any minutes." Max called down the hall as she watched him put it back in the cookie jar. "Hey mom, can you help me with my Spanish homework after dinner?" The 13-year-old boy asked. "Sure Nick, hope I can understand it." Max replied smiling making him grin. Max smiled too as he ran up to his room. Alec then came in, greeting her by throwing his arms around her waist and kissing her. Max smiled up at him. "So uh, what ARE we having for dinner?" Max asked looking into his loving eyes. Alec smiled. "I cooked." Max's eyes widened. "God, we're going to starve." She joked.  
  
Alec laughed as did Max. "Just kidding, I got Chinese." Alec replied telling the truth. "But what about Colt and Michaela?" she asked. "Way ahead of ya got them happy meals." He said smiling. Max smiled as well and kissed him on the lips. "Hey I got the ring cleaned." Max replied showing off her engagement ring to him. "Ahh, nice. I bought that?" He replied smiling. Max smiled and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Max sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. She had already said goodnight to Nick and tucked Colt in, now she was tucking her daughter in. She watched her run into the room and jumped on her bed, anxious to get under the covers. Max then began tickling her, the room instantly filled with the squeals of her laughter. Max smiled to as she finally stopped and allowed the girl to lie down. Max picked up the covers and brought them up to her chest. The young girl smiled up at her mom, looking like Max in every way possible. "Momma, tell me a story." She pleaded. Max thought, "Ok, um how about the 3 pigs?" she asked. "No daddy tells me that A LOT." She said smiling. Max thought again, "Um, Goldie Locks?" She asked again.  
  
"NO, too boring. Make one up." She said smiling. Max smiled and thought. "There was once a girl, much older than you who was special. She wasn't like other people, and peopled feared her for being like this. She wasn't the only one, there where others and the whole world feared them just because they were a little different. So they started hunting them down, to do some bad stuff to them. They lived in fear, all of them not knowing how to tell those people where normal too, considering no one would listen. But see this girl is like you, stubborn, and she refused give up, no matter what. And in the end everything was good, ending..well there isn't really an ending yet." Max replied looking at her in the eyes, sometimes struggling with the words. The little girl looked up in interest. "She must be really brave." Michaela said softly. "Yes, she was." Max agreed. "I wish I could be that brave." She said smiling.  
  
Max smiled as well, when suddenly Alec walked in, squatting down next to Michaela's bed. "Hey squirt." He said smiling. "Hi, daddy, I would talk to you, but I need to go to bed." She said smiling. Alec grinned and let out a laugh then stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "Night, Night." He said moving out of the way. "Night daddy." She said cheerfully. Max leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, pulled the covers up a little and stroked her hair a little. "Sleep tightly sweetie." Max said softly. "Night mommy." She said smiling. Max smiled too then stood up and walked over to Alec. "Love you baby." Alec said. "Love you daddy, love you mommy." She said with a tired expression. "Love you to honey." Max replied then turned the lights off and walked out gently closing the door behind her. Alec rubbed the back of his neck in exhaustion as did max, both of them standing in the small hallway.  
  
Max gave Alec a fake smile and walked into their room. "Max, what's wrong?" he asked following her. Max turned to him. "Alec you sure that having kids was a good idea, I mean if he comes back how can I protect all 3 of them and I-'' "Sweetie." Alec said wrapping his arms around her. "He's not coming back, and we can have another one if you want." Alec said grinning kissing her on the lips. Max laughed a little then walked across the room. "Yeah right, you can barely keep Colt from sticking his head in the freezer." Max said taking off her jewelry. Alec pointed at her. "Hey, that is not my fault." He said smiling. Alec walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, both looking into the mirror. "I hope your right Alec." Max said smiling. Alec grinned. "I'm always right." Alec said back. 


	43. Monster

AURTHOR'S NOTE- hehehehehehe guys, 5 words for ya.. IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
(The Next Day) Max walked down the street holding Michaela's hand and Alec with Colt in his arms. The whole family was out walking down the street coming from a movie. Colt laughed at repeated some of the funny parts in the movie as Michaela agreed and repeated some of her favorite parts in it as well. Max smiled at Alec who grinned back. Suddenly a car swerved in front of them. Max stopped dead in her tracks and pushed Michaela behind her then gave a nervous face at Alec who looked back horrified. Ames stepped out, as did Logan. Max's eyes widened. "Uh, oh." Alec replied putting Colt down. "452, 494, about time we crossed paths again." Ames replied pointing a gun at them. "Whoa, cool a gun." Nick said grinning. "What are you talking about?" Max asked glaring at her as 2 other cars starting coming, his men surrounding them. "You're pretty hard to track down you know that?" he asked taking a step closer. "Oh my God, it has been 5 years! I haven't done anything for 5 years!" she yelled shocked. "So that's supposed to change things? I am aware of how long it's been since I last saw you 452." Ames replied, not changing his expression. "Cry a river, build a bridge and get over it! You must have no life if you looked for me for 5 freakin' ears!" Max yelled. "Ok, that's enough, let's go." He replied starting to walk up to her, Max backed away from him.  
  
Michaela ran up in front of Max giving a mean face. "You leave my mommy alone!" she shouted then started running at him. "Michaela, stop!" Max ordered running after her. "Michaela!" Alec shouted not making a move; afraid too make any sudden moves so the men would hurt them. Ames picked her up by the back of her shirt and looked at her before she could do anything. She struggled to get free but ending up doing nothing but moving in air. Max stopped dead in her tracks, in fear. Ames, gun, kid, not a good combination to her. "Oh, mini 452s..how disgusting. I remember when we couldn't pay you to have sex with 494." Ames replied grinning. Max glared at him, she hated him, she really did. Alec looked at them, watching, waiting knowing Max, she would pull a move. "Michaela why did you do that?" She asked helplessly. Michaela was in tears. "Because mommy." she said crying hard because she was scared. "I wanted to be brave like that one girl you told me about." She said in between sobs. Max had formed little tears in her eyes, but none fell.  
  
Max then unexpectedly flipped over Ames' head and wrapped her arm around his throat forcing him to release her daughter. Michaela fell to the ground. "Michaela, run!" Max shouted still holding Ames. Alec practically shoved Colt into Nick. "Get your brother and sister out of here now." He ordered, then ran over to Max who some of his people were trying to pry her off Ames and frightening them. Logan started running to catch the kids. Finally Ames elbowed Max in the face and she fell off of him. Ames rose his gun aiming. Max looked at him and the gun then at horror at her kids. "Colt! Michaela! Nick!" Max shouted standing up and running towards Ames. Alec looked over at Max and Ames then at his kids. He was about ready to run towards them but some of White's men tackled him to the ground. Ames, a mean face on, pulled the trigger and the shot rang out just as Max pushed Ames to the ground.  
  
Max looked over at them and saw Michaela fall to the ground. Max felt her heart skip a beat as she stood up and ran towards her. Alec's mouth fell. Max knelt down next to her daughter who hand a gunshot in her back and crying. Max grabbed her head and cradled it, crying also. "Mommy, it hurts." She said crying. "Shh, I know I've been shot before. Oh my Gosh, Michaela." She said trying hard to smile. "Was I like the brave girl in the story mommy?" she said, her face in pain. Max moved a piece of her hair away from her face. "You were better." She admitted. Michaela tried to smile. "I love you sweetie." Max said struggling to keep her with her. "I lo..." Max watched her eyes slowly closed. Max slowly closed her eyes sinking it in. Logan ran up to them and felt the young girl's pulse. Max looked at him, as he shook his head no. Max laid Michaela's head back on the ground and covered her face, crying in them.  
  
Suddenly someone yanked her up and handcuffed her and threw her in the car. She heard Nick and Colt screaming and Alec shouting. When someone shoved her in the backseat her face banged on the door handle on the opposite side and she heard the door slam shut. Ames then got in and looked back at her. "Opps." He said evilly. Max glared at him. "You're a monster." She said disgustingly. Ames smiled. "Thank you." He said then turned around and started the car.  
  
Max's eyes flew open and looked around. She felt the cool metal of handcuffs on her wrists and what else was that. a pole? Max's blurred vision cleared as she sat up and looked around. She was in the sewers. Logan then walked out of a tunnel back to where him and Ames were supposed to meet. Max looked at him confusingly. "About time you woke up, you've been sleeping for almost an hour. " Logan replied. It was a dream, her escaping, having a family with Alec, everything was a dream. Which also meant that the police up above them weren't there. And that they still thought Ames was perfectly normal. But when? When did she fall asleep? Max thought back. She paged her friends then saw that rat, then. closed her eyes and began working her ankle! That's when she fell asleep. But the dream was so real to her.  
  
Max shook the dream out of her head. She wondered where Alec was. Suddenly someone knocked Logan out, making him fall to the ground. Max looked at Logan then up at who done it. Alec ran out and up to max. "Alec!" she whispered happily. "Hey got your page, I have been down here for almost 1 freakin' hour looking for you!" Alec explained getting in Logan's pocket for the key. "Oh this is awkward." He told himself. But soon enough he found it and released Max. "Alec, remind me never to have kids." Max replied touching her forehead. Alec looked at max weirdly. "Um, ok." He said. "Come let's get out of here." She declared taking his hand and leading him down a tunnel. 


	44. The deathmatch between Ex's

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Oh gosh SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took me forever to get this chapter up. I haven't had time to type any of it until tonight! So my apologizes and I am working on the next chapter right now so, keep an eye out! Thanks lots! -Nat-  
  
  
  
  
  
Max and Alec walked down the tunnel. Both close together, rounding each corner with care. Soon Alec groaned and pounded the wall in anger. "Gosh, I swear that we passed that rock 12 times!" Alec complained. Max sighed and flipped her hair back stressfully. Alec turned the wall and began pounding his fist on it repeating. Max rolled her eyes as she looked around. Then suddenly a cold hand gripped her mouth and she felt someone grab her and yank her backwards. Max's hand flew up and she grabbed he hand around her mouth trying to yank it off, it didn't work. Max tried to struggle and fidget but the strong arm held her close to her enemy's body. She could hear Alec turn around and then silence.  
  
Alec looked around in a confused manner. "OK, she was just here.. Max?!" he called out. No answer. "Max!?" he yelled again, hearing his voice echo throughout the tunnel. Alec's sharp eyes looked around quickly, aware of any tiny movement. Alec then watched Ames walk out from his hiding spot in front of Alec. "Max, you changed. I don't like it. You're no longer sexy." Alec replied looking at Ames. He only grinned at his comment and pretended to ignore it. "Hello 494." Ames replied grinning, welcoming back his stupidity and humor. Alec's eyes went serious into one of Ben's evil faces. "Where's Max?" He demanded.  
  
Ames didn't answer instead sent a punch flying in the direction of his face. Alec raised his hand and blocked it and instantly punched him in the stomach then in the face. Ames seemed to ignore the pain Alec's blows brought him and nailed Alec in the face, which sent him staggering back into a wall. Ames ran towards him with all his might, but Alec grabbed Ames' arm and flipped him over his shoulder, causing him to land really hard on the ground floor. Ames slowly got up to his feet and Alec keeping his distance away from his enemy. They circled each other like 2 hungry lions, glaring into each other's eyes.  
  
Max fidgeted hardly, trying to get free of Logan's grip. She could hear the kicks and punches that Alec and Ames gave one another. She had to get out and help Alec. Then doing the first thing that came to her mind she bit down hard on Logan's thumb. Logan yanked his hand off her mouth and shook the pain out of his hand. Max didn't waste any time and she elbowed Logan in the face. This caused him to let go of her waist completely. Max knew where he was she could feel where he was, so she them spun around kicking out her leg and kicking him in the face, shoving him back against the wall.  
  
Max did a backhand spring and landed in the defensive stand, her fists to her chest. Logan walked slowly up to her. Max lunged at him punching at his left cheek. Logan blocked it so Max shot at his right cheek, but again he blocked it. Taking a step she spun around and locked her arm out, hoping to nail him in the face. But Logan ducked and before she could pull her arm back he grabbed her elbow and flipped her over his head. Max landed on the ground on her shoulder, doing a somersault on the ground before she landed. Logan hovered over her and tried to punch her in the face. Max moved her head to the right just as his fist came crashing down onto the concrete, breaking it. Max brought her left leg up, kicking him in the back of the head, which got him away from her.  
  
Max jumped up and kicked at his side. Logan unexpedically caught it. Max looked horrified at Logan who had a god grip on her leg. Just as he was about ready to trip her she lifted her other leg up and soon was in a handstand position. Before Logan knew what happened Max kicked the foot he had captured on his face, making him let go of her ankle then grabbed his neck with both feet and threw him to the ground. Logan landed with a thud as Max's feet landed on the ground. Logan then slid between her legs and jumped up behind her. Before Max could react Logan grabbed her hair tightly. "Not the hair." Max complained in between clenched teeth as she grabbed his wrist. Logan grinned and threw her into the wall. Max's head bounced off the hard concrete and she feel to the ground on her side, her back to him.  
  
Pain filled her head and made it fill as if it would explode. Logan rolled his eyes at her pain and then turned around and watched Ames and Alec duke it out some more. Max grabbed her head and shut her eyes tight. Flashbacks of her getting beaten by Manticore officials or being beaten in training came to her, making her remember painful memories. Max winced inside as she head Alec groan and get throw into something but what Max was not sure. Lying here isn't going to help me get out. Alec can't hold out much longer and soon he'll have both of us, I'm just helping them, making things easier for them by just lying here, Max thought.  
  
Max slowly but surely managed to get up the pain inside her head increasing and she slowly turned around to Logan, who's back was to her. Max's mouth went down her eyebrows as well, glaring at him, watching his body shake as a sigh of laughing, more than likely at Alec. Max then kicked him hard in the back, which caused him to smack into Ames, making them both fall to the ground. "Come on!" Max shouted as she grabbed Alec's hand and running down the tunnel, praying it le to a way out. 


	45. Secrets

AUTHOR'S NOTE---------- GUYS I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!! Lol, I know it took a long time to get this chapter up, but I thank you for your patience and your concern. Um, my computer is down and I have to type my story on me step dad's computer so it will take longer to get chapter up for the time being. Not a month, but defiantly not a new chapter everyday, maybe every other day or every 2 days. Plus, we are moving to a new house, next to my crush guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And packing is taking me away from this, so I'll try to do better under the circumstances. And for all you reviewers that love the movie "THE PATRIOT" I am working on a fanfic for that as well! So keep your eyes peered for that!!! That one will be quite interesting!! So thank you and keep loyal to me, now I am going to copy Whisper and ask for at least 5 reviews. I think that's an excellent way of letting me know that you guys are interested and a great way of letting ME know that you want me to continue my story. Thanks and God bless you all! Love ya! -Nat-  
  
  
  
  
  
Max and Alec ran as fast as they could down a series of tunnels both of them unsure of where they where going, just as long as they were moving. Both of them kept the same pace. Max then stopped in front of Alec. This was crazy to her, they were running around having no clue where they where going. She looked around quickly using her cat vision. "Max.. This isn't the time!" Alec warned. Ignoring him she looked around then spotted a latter up the side of the right side of the wall. Max ran up to the latter and looked up. "You wanna go up there!?" He asked shocked. "You wanna stay down here and deal with him!?" Max yelled back at him. Alec looked at her. "Good point!?" Alec agreed then. Max climbed to the top latter and started using all her strength to push on the sewage lid. Alec stood at the bottom, all-antsy. "Max, hurry up! Come on Max!" Alec yelled. "Alec, chill pill!!" Max shouted as she continued to push on the lid. Alec then saw Ames and Logan round the corner and running down the long hallway towards them. Alec then climbed up the latter. Once he got to the top he placed one leg on Max's left side of her body and one on the right, so that she was between his legs. Alec then began to help Max push on the lid. Both of them closed their eyes and pushed as hard as they could. Eventually the lid slid open. "Go!" Alec shouted. Max immediately jumped out and onto the street. Alec wasted no time following closing the lid behind him. Max picked herself up and her and Alec ran down the street and turned a corner. There Max stopped, Alec stopping behind her. They heard the lid open and Logan and Ames curse out loud. "452!!!!!!!!!!! I'll get you!" Ames shouted at the top of his lungs. This sent a chill down Max's spine as she laid her head back on the wall helplessly.  
  
Max sat on the couch, biting her lip as Ames words swirled around in her head. Suddenly Alec walked up, sat down beside her and handed her a bag of ice for her head. She smiled and took it. She settled it on her head, the cool freeze of the bag hitting her instantly. Alec grinned at her, placed one on his jaw and sighed. "Max I tell you what, I swear to it that Ames has lead in his shoe." Alec commented all of a sudden. Max let out a small laugh but one that didn't last for very long. "I'm serious, no man can kick that hard!" Alec continued. Max smiled at him and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Thanks." She said suddenly, her voice soft as the surrounding silence of them. "Anytime Max." He responded.  
  
Ames touched a long cut on his forehead that Alec had given him earlier. His other fist clenching tightly together. He hated him he really did. Suddenly Ames felt another presence in the room and immediately turned around, coming face to face with one of his fellow breeding cult members. "Ha, Ha, Ha, brother White 452 kicking your ass around, again!?" He asked teasingly as he walked up closer to Ames. Ames stood up and glared at him. "I got it under control." Ames hissed back. "Ah, do you brother? Cause I don't think you do. Face it Ames, you can't control her anymore than Manticore can, they out did themselves this time. The coming is near, and if she's still alive." "I know, I know, it could ruin things for us, yes I heard this story many times." Ames replied pacing. "Which is why our fellow buddies at Manticore have this." The man replied holding up the object. Ames stopped and looked at it. "This liquid allows DNA to.. revive into a different source." The man replied. Ames walked up to it and took it into his hands. The lime green liquid was in a small tube, not very much. "Like listening to a master or source?" Ames replied simpler. "She'll do whatever you say as long as you say the chant." He added. Ames continued to study it. "Do you understand the advantage we would have if we got her over on our side? That strong of a mutant? We could have her do our work for us and in the process give the transgenic name a bad one. It would be like taking candy from a baby, but it's untested and not guaranteed." The man said with excitement. "How's it taken? Injection?" Ames asked. "No, orally." He corrected. Ames looked up and gave a 'yeah right' face at the man. "And how do you expect me to get this down 452's throat?" he asked getting mad. The man smiled. "You're a smart man Ames, you'll think of something. Good luck!" He replied them left the room. Ames's put it in his coat pocket as he glared at the man leaving. Ames then sighed and turned to face Logan. "I don't know how I'm going to do this." Ames admitted as he sighed and groaned loudly. "Easy, tie her down and pour it into her mouth." Logan suggested. "She wouldn't swallow it, knowing her she would probably would spit it out in a heartbeat, anyone would." Ames replied. True he hated her, but he had to give her more credit than that. Logan shook his head in agreement. Ames rolled his eyes and turned and faced the window.  
  
Max walked through the door; Joshua was in the living room, painting as usual. Joshua looked back at her, his picture half full of color on the easel. Max looked at him breathing hard then tossed him a tube of paint. Joshua smiled and caught it. "Go to Wal-Mart?" He asked. "No Kroger's." She said smilply, passing him and sitting down on the couch. "Wal-Mart cheaper." He said with a sigh. "I don't like Wal-Mart." She replied getting annoyed. Joshua knew this and simply said, "Thanks little fella." This calmed Max down. "No problem big fella.'' She said flashing a grin. They were both silent for a little while, then suddenly Joshua's eyes grew wide and he dropped his brush and ran over to Max. "Joshua needs little fella to do ONE more favor." He said panic ally. Max stood up. "What?" She asked. "Painting at Joshua's house, very important to Joshua, please get it. Only one I want." He said. Max sighed. "Where?" She asked. "ON it's easel near the fireplace." Joshua replied smiling. Alec then walked in and leaned his shoulder on the wall; he was eating a sandwich and held a can of Mountain Dew in his hand. "Ok, fine, I'll go get them." Max replied grabbing her keys. "On bike?" Joshua asked. Max sighed louder. "Yes Joshua, on my bike." She replied. "No, painting to bike, need bigger space." Joshua replied. "I'll go with her." Alec said taking a drink from his can, his sandwich, gone. Joshua smiled as did Max. Max turned and walked past Alec. "Come on then, get your butt in gear." She said kidding as she passed. Alec rose and eyebrow and followed her out the door, sitting his can on the table before he left. 


	46. Braverly is at the heart of a transgetic

AUTHOR"S NOTE---------- Hey guys, yes I am SOOOOOO SORRY the last chapter sucked but I was in a MAJOR story so I didn't get all the detail in it I hopped. I apologize for that! BUT THIS CHAPTER DEFENATLY MAKES UP FOR THE LAST! Prepare to be amazed guys  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO- Everyone who reviews, Mel, Amanda, Freedom Angel, and especially...... WHISPER!!! Of course gurl, you're the person that probably missed me the most! I love ya! And Thanks NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
DEDTICATION- TO ALL DARK ANGEL FANS! I know we'll get our show back on day guys, don't give up. Dedicated to my fans who read and review EVERY SINGLE chapter and of course, dedicated to Jessica Alba, Jensen Ackles, Michael Weatherly, Martin Cummins and all producers and actor and actress that are on Dark Angel.  
  
PS- Any fans of the movie, "The Patriot" I got a good story coming out on that so keep those eyes peeled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max sat on her bike, tightening her gloves as Alec walked out of Cindy's back door, making his way to his bike. As Alec passed her he saw fear yet determination in her face. Alec continued to look at Max, keeping his eyes locked on her face instead of watching where he was going. But thanks to his genetic make-up, he didn't run into anything and swung his leg over the side of his bike. "Everything ok Max?" He asked putting on his gloves. Max lowered her sunglasses over her eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, just hurry up ok?" She asked in a soft yet ordering voice. "Why in a hurry?" He asked looking up at her. "Alec, you know why so just hurry up so we can get there and back please." She said annoyed. "Max, everything is going to be ok. All right? I won't let him get you." Alec said kinda disappointed that she didn't trust him.  
  
Max sighed and kicked the start brake. He engines started roaring immediately as she moved the throttle. Alec sighed and did the same. Max, seeing that Alec started his bike, let go of the clutch and was off. Alec did the same.  
  
Alec fought to keep up with Max. She was going unusually fast. He knew she wasn't 100% scared; there is no possible way that, that could happen. Sometimes turning a turn Alec thought as if he would wreck and would have to slow down to be able to control his bike, but Max maintained the same speed all the time. Alec groaned to himself at her ignorance as he watched her speed ahead of him.  
  
  
  
Max kept her eyes focused on the streets, she was aware of how fast she was going and she didn't want to end up loosing control. The wind whipped through her dark chocolate hair as she kept close to her bike. Once she got to Joshua's house she swirved to a stop in front of it. Max looked up at it and turned off her engine. Alec came into view just as she set her kickstand down. Alec screeched to a stop, Max still sitting on her bike looking up at the haunted looking house. "What is wrong Max, you were driving like a wild woman! You could have killed yourself! Especially considering you have no helmet!" Alec scolded as she set his down and got off.  
  
Max ignored him as she set her sunglasses on top of her head. "Max, are you listening to me!" Alec shouted knowing she was ignoring him. Max the stood up, still hovering over her bike seat. "ALEC! Look! You want to give me a lecture, good for you but I'm not in the mood for it, ok!? I dunno about you, but personally I don't want to go back to that stupid awful place! I'm not like you! OK! I'm not! I like freedom; I am NOBODY'S slave! And if you wanna throw it down right now, fine, but you and I both know I'll win! So please, your making my head hurt! I know the dangers, ok. But I would rather risk my life for death than risk my life for enslavement!" Max shouted at him then got off and began walking up to Joshua's house.  
  
Alec hit his handlebars in anger and watched her disappear into the house. Alec rubbed his head stressfully then also made his way in the building.  
  
Max looked around in the dark. She walked in where the fireplace was and saw a picture sitting on the easel. "That must be it." She said to herself as she made her way up to it. Once she saw it, it almost took her breath away.  
  
Logan walked down the alley. For once Ames was not with him, and he knew why. Thanks to his expert hacking tracking skills he knew where Ames was headed. Logan rounded a corner until someone grabbed him and threw him into the wall. "Logan Cale." A voice replied disgusted. Logan spun around to face a familiar face. "Asha." He said breathlessly. Asha took a step towards him, looked him up and down then straight in the face. "Word has it you turned on the transgenics, I saw your Eyes Only hack a couple days ago, why?" She asked her face filled with anger. "Because I realized they are heartless ruthless things and they all deserve to die!" Logan shouted at her in disgust.  
  
"Why in the hell do you think that? Is it because that Max choose Alec over you?" Asha asked, already knowing the answer. "She threw our perfect relationship away! I loved her SO much then she chose to be with him instead of me." He said getting up in her face. Asha pushed him back into the wall in response. "Ha, typical man. Listen bucko, when she escaped Manticore that's all she basically wanted, was too be loved. Then she found you. Logan she loved you with all her heart, she would do anything for you. Fight, sacrifice.even die for you. I guarantee she would have. The suddenly one day, that was all taken away from her. How do you think she felt huh Logan, she probably felt lonely. She probably felt terrible and scared because she couldn't love anymore. She didn't go around you, so she could protect you! Because she loved you! The loneliness was probably killing her inside, it does to every girl. So she found Alec and began growing in love very much with him, because she didn't know when she could ever love you again. Hell, for all she knew she couldn't ever love you again. Then suddenly you got immune to the damn thing. Logan, do you have ANY idea how scared and confused she probably was!?" Asha explained.  
  
"Not very hard. Asha you don't get it do you? Max and I always used to beat ourselves up because we could never be with each other, now when she has a chance to be with me she goes for Alec. All those nights that we BOTH suffered in pain, suffered for nothing." Logan shot back. Asha gave a face that meant she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh gosh Logan sue her! She wanted to be with someone she could love without endangering because you two tried EVERYTHING! It seemed like you would never ever, ever get a cure. What did you expect her to do wait around, living love with a lie waiting for you!?" Asha snapped back.  
  
Logan thought, he never thought of it that way before. "Plus, you never gave her a chance to talk. Or so I'm told. Then you being the closest friend, the person that helped her out in the past turns your back on her when she needed you the most. That's just wrong. BUT JOINNING FORCES WITH HER ENEMY! That's just down right low and pathetic." Asha said ashamed. Logan looked at the ground. Wow, this was true. "Oh gosh, how selfish could I be? Asha, your right. I guess I was so blinded by my anger that I wasn't thinking straight. How could I have done that to Max?" Logan asked himself.  
  
Asha shrugged. "But you know what, there is still time to make it right. Come on, we have to hurry! Max is in BIG trouble!" Logan replied taking her hand and dragging her down the alley.  
  
Max studied the painting. At the bottom it had flames. Joshua, Logan, Alec, Cindy, Mole, Deter, Kat, and other transgenics that he had known where in the flames. Some scared, some looking like they were yelling for help. And at the top of the paper had a picture of Max on her bike (looking like the Tomb raider picture of her on her bike) with a glowing light around her. Max grinned at this. "Best one yet." Alec complimented. Max turned around startled and smiled. Alec smiled as he walked up next to her. Max looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said smiling. Max grinned. "Yeah, me too." She said. Alec then leaned in and kissed him. Max smiled as he passionately kissed her lips. Suddenly a wave went through Max's body.  
  
She pulled away from his lips, fear filling her face. Alec looked at her concerned. "Max?" He asked getting a little scared. Max grabbed the painting and shoved it into him, making him fall to the ground. Max then moved away a little. She didn't get very far until a car busted through the wall. Max squatted down and covered her head. Pieces of rock flew everywhere and dust filled the air. Everything was quiet. Max hear the engine die, not stop, die. Max lie on the floor, hands over her head, and eyes shut tight. Max waited, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.  
  
Max slowly raised her head a little, broken glass and dirt falling off her hair. The room was silent except for Alec's coughing. She slowly stood up and looked at the car. She looked every direction and slowly made her way to the side of the car. She looked in the window, expecting to see Ames with a gun to her head. But to her surprise the person behind the wheel was hunched over the wheel, dead. Max stood up straight and listened to her surroundings. Suddenly someone pushed her into the windshield. Max landed hardly on the body and the seats. Glass shattering, cutting her and falling in her hair. Her head pounded with pain. She felt the door open and someone pick her up by the collar of her leather jacket. She came face to face with Ames.  
  
He clenched his teeth together and threw her into the wall. Alec managed to stand up, coughing dust out of his lungs. He saw Ames and took notice of him. "Gosh Max, I thought I told you to loose that look. But no, no one ever listens to me." Alec replied, and then somersaulted over Ames head. Ames turned around and Alec immediately punched him in the face. Ames staggered back in response to Alec's blow and Alec kicked him in the face, taking advantage of the situation. Ames fell to the ground. Alec walked up to him; ready to kick him again, suddenly someone shot him in the arm.  
  
Alec hit the ground for 2 reasons, 1 the shock and pain, 2 so no other bullets would hit him. His mouth dropped in shock. "That little bastard!" He said in between his teeth grabbing his arm in pain and managing to stand up. He saw Max run around all 5 of his men and grab all their guns then jumped up onto the roof of the car. Max stuck 2 in her side belt and causally emptied the gun and threw it on top of the roof. Everyone looked up at her. "Play far kids!" Max lectured. "You still have 2 guns 452. Look who's not playing fair now!" Ames accused. Max rolled her eyes. "Please! I don't need sissy guns to win." Max replied then jumped off the roof onto the ground. 1 man was running at her full speed.  
  
Max caught his arm and punched him in the stomach. She hit him in the face with his elbow and, with his fist still in her hand; she kicked the other man running at her in the stomach. She then threw the man into the other one and watch them both fall to the ground. 2 down 3 to go. She then saw a girl, very built running toward her with a pole. Max saw a long thin pole, lying on a pile of rubble. She kicked one side of it, causing it to flip in the air. Max caught it and spun it around her hands a couple of times. She then swung it and it hit the woman's pole she had. She untangled her pole from the other woman's and swung at her again, again she blocked. Max then hit near her feet, which she blocked, like Max hopped. She the spun around and kicked her in the face. It was in the bag for her now and she threw the pole aside and kicked her pole out of her hands.  
  
She then punched her hard in the face and kicked her in the side, sending her flying to the ground. She saw Alec frightening two people at once and made a move to help him. Suddenly she felt steel around her neck. The pipe she had used just a few minutes ago was now being used against her. Ames had a tight grip on it, with Max in the middle, yanking it close to her throat. Max tried hard to pyre it from his fingers but it didn't work. Heck it took half her effort to even get it a couple of centimeters away from her neck. Ames dragged her outside and flipped on top of the roof. Ames was practically choking her, before he finally let go. Max gripped her throat gasping for breath. Ames didn't take any chances and hit her in the back. Max fell to the grown pain waves flowing up and down her body. It was so intense she felt like she couldn't move.  
  
Ames gripped her coat, holding her close to him as he searched in the pocket for the tube of serum. Max managed to looked back just as he pulled it out. Logan came into sight and saw Max on the roof. "MAX! DON'T LET HIM MAKE YOU DRINK THAT!!!" he shouted as loudly as he could. Ames pulled the cap off and spit it out of his mouth aside. Hearing Logan she locked her hands over her mouth. Ames struggled with her to get her hands off her mouth. He succeeded with one, and he held it down with his arm. Ames grabbed the other hand and pulled it away. Max locked her lips together, as she saw Ames' hand with the liquid got closer.  
  
She shut her eyes tight and didn't give up. "Open your mouth now 452!" Ames shouted angrily. Max struggled to get away from his grip but she couldn't budge. Suddenly Alec somersaulted over Ames head, grabbing the tube in his hands. Ames shot up, taking Max with him. Alec and Ames glared at each other. "Put her down or I'll smash it!" Alec warned raising his arm in the air, getting ready to throw it down to the ground hard. Ames thought quickly then pulled Max's gun from her belt and pointed it and the temple. "No, then she dies!" Ames shouted loudly yet out of breath. Alec looked at him then at Max. Logan and Asha looked helplessly up at them. Ames arm wrapped around her neck, Alec didn't know what to do. He could smash it, he would pull that trigger, but he couldn't give it back, or Max would be in trouble. And if he threw it down to Logan, he might still shoot her.  
  
So he did the only thing he knew. Alec threw the liquid into his mouth. "Alec no!" Max shouted. Logan's mouth dropped. Ames saw Alec swallow it and he threw the tube behind his shoulder, hearing it break. "You FOOL!" Ames shouted in rage yet pleasure. He then threw Max off the roof. She landed hardly on the ground, Logan and Asha ran over next to her, protecting her. Max tried to look through her blurry glossy eyes. "Venir a la vida Negro creature de la noche!" Ames shouted. Suddenly a pain filled Alec's side, sending him to his knees. Alec looked up his mouth down as his eyes flashed red twice then stayed that color.  
  
He grew about 2 more inches and his muscles grew 2 times larger. He hair instantly spiked up like Ben's and an evil glare escaped his lips. Max starred up at him in horror. Ames laughed evilly as he looked at Max. "Wait and see what happens now 452! I will be back for you!" He said laughing then him and Alec jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they disappeared. Max started to have tears roll down her cheeks. She fell into Logan's arms that held her. She was doomed. Defiantly doomed. 


	47. Telios

AUTHOR'S NOTE- WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUST READ BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HEY EVERYONE, I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took me literally FOREVER to get back up. I have had a total writers block, but it is gone and I'm back and better than ever! A BIG WELCOME BACK TO FREEDOM_ANGEL! And I wanna thank all my fans and reviewers for being patient!  
  
NOW YOU MUST READ THIS AS WELL- there is a character in this chapter named Telios, I am not going to tell you his little description b/c you'll hear it in the story. But if you have seen the movie The Scorpion King, he looks like (is) the evil guy, the swordsmen in the movie, and in this chapter he is as good as he was in the movie with a sword. For those of you who have NO CLUE what I am talking about and you want to know who he looks like and how he acts like in the movie, the scorpion king, email me personally and ask, at ateensdiva_marie@yahoo.com and I will be more than happy to explain to you who he is and send you a picture of what he looks like. So basically he is the same as in the movie only he is in the future and not all Egyptian like( Enjoy!  
  
Logan pulled Max up to her feet, allowing her to cry on him as she stroked her hair. "Max, it's going to be ok, but right now we have to get you out of here." Logan replied. Max didn't say anything and just allowed him to led her down the street and away from the building.  
  
Max sat crying on the couch of Cindy's apartment. Joshua felt ad and sad for Max, thinking he was the one that causes this to happen. Joshua sat down next to Max and held up a plate. Max looked at it, it had one cookie on it, and in gel icing it had 'I'm sorry Max.' Max looked up at Joshua who had flour all in his hair and on his face. She saw the guilt and the sadness in his eyes and this mad her smile, seeing her friend covered all in flour. She giggled a little and took the cookie. "It's not your fault Joshua. It was mine." She assured him as she broke the cookie in half. Joshua smiled widely as did Max. "Hey Joshua! Come in her doggie dog, your 2 batch is done!" Cindy shouted from the kitchen. Joshua grinned at her, kissed her on the forehead and walked into the kitchen. Max popped a piece of the cookie into her mouth, which was still nice and warm, as Logan walked in and took a seat beside her.  
  
"Max, I just want you to know I am really sorry and really ashamed that I allowed my jealousy turn me against you." Logan replied. Max shook her heads yes. "It's fine." She said not looking at him then put another piece into her mouth. Logan looked at her and leaned a little closer. "Is it?" She asked. Max shook her head yes. "Max, we're going to get him back, I promise. I will not rest until I find a cure for him ok?" Logan reassured, telling she was worried sick about Alec. "Don't do that, just let me know fast once you found something." She replied after she chewed her cookie up. "Max we're all here for you, ok?" Logan asked as he placed her hand on her knee. Max then looked at him, into his eyes. He looked back, waiting for something to happen. "I'm going for a ride." She replied then got up and popped the remains of her cookie into her mouth. "K" he said softly as she walked out the door.  
  
Max must have drove by that same building about 10 times. She just couldn't get things clear to her. Her tears were gone but the pain still remained, and as painful as ever. The roars of her engines filled the quiet streets, as no one was on them. It was chilly out and the wind cut her like a knife at times, sending a chill through her body. Suddenly something solid and hard knocked her in the face, and knocking her completely off her bike. Max hardly hit the ground and rolled a little until she came to a stop. She heard her motorcycle as well hit the ground because of the loss of balance. She could feel blood oozing out of a cut on her forehead and taste some of it because of cutting her lip.  
  
In pain, she turned around to see what she hit, or what hit her. A figure eerily walked out of the darkness, Max peered at him, trying to see who he was, once she did she gasped loudly. "Telios." She said breathlessly. Telios grinned evilly as he looked down at her. Telios was the Manticore trainer. He showed NO mercy when he fought, not only to transgenics but also to anyone who dared to fight him. Ben swore to her that he would fight and beat the living hell out of his own mother if she challenged him to fight. Max was convinced that he had to be the best fighter, in kickboxing, martial arts, and with sword of any solid know to mankind. She never saw anyone move as fast, as accurate, hit and kick as hard as he does. Back at Manticore, once a week she was forced to fight him, every transgenic was. They were lined up in a solider manner and each transgenic fought him. And he never lost once. Not to them not to anyone.  
  
Each week she dreaded it. She would always get it badly as did everyone else. He wouldn't stop, once he started planting moves on you, he wouldn't stop until he felt like it, not even if you broke a bone. She feared him and she had ever right to fear him, even Alec did. "Long time no see huh 452?" He asked with a hint of his British accent showing. Max scrambled to her feet, he fists near her chest and her hair getting in her face. One thing she learned by frightening him at Manticore, don't let him get you down to the ground, because if he did, chances are you couldn't get back up. Max's lips were apart slightly and he teeth together, half in aggression, half in fear, he feet shoulder length apart and her eyebrows in an angry/aggressive state. She watched Telios raise his fists, seeing no fear in him.  
  
Max's legs then began to shake as did her arms and she got that gut feeling like when your about ready to go up and make a speech or do a play on stage. Chills ran down her spin and cold sweat took over her palms body. She tried to make her shaking stop, but she couldn't. Max inhaled short shallow breaths and her eyes watched him prepared. "Ready to go down like old ties?" He asked getting closer to her. "Bring it on." Max replied but not as confident as normal. Telios lunged at her; Max then took a step and held up her arm to block his punch she THOUGHT he was going to give. But to her amazement Telios had fipped over her head and was behind her, Max realized this AFTER his arms wrapped around her throat. She cursed herself for not seeing that move, as she gripped his arm. Aggregated she slammed her elbow deep into his side. He barely winced.  
  
Telios laughed knowing the poor girl was using all the strength to get free. "Bad move honey." He said then Telios went to his knees, sending Max backwards, as in kind of like a backbend on he was a hold of her. Max heard her back crack and shut her eyes tight in pain. Telios ginned then kicked her feet out from underneath of her, sending her back smashing to the ground. Telios then got up and kicked her in the side. Max, failing to feel her body, desperately tried to jump up but every time Telios would kick and punch her back down. Telios then grabbed her leg and threw her into a wall of a building. Max took the advantage and scrambled to her feet; unable to stand being the pain was so unbearable. She saw Telios fist coming straight at her and instantly blocked it by putting her arm in front of her face. But Telios then kicked her in the stomach, making her, instinctively, hunch over in pain. Telios rolled over Max's back to the other side of her, spun around and kicked her in the face.  
  
Max made a noise but came back with a punch, which Telios, of course, blocked. Telios kicked her in the face that caused her to stagger back and do a back somersault, but she ended up on her toes, her hand on the ground, helping her keep her balance. Telios was instantly there and kicked her in the face again, sending her back into the wall. Max's back was leaning up against it and she sat on her butt, her head to the side as she looked up at him threw her strands of hair. "Here, I'll give you a chance." He replied taking out the gun and taking out all the bullets except for one, and then he threw it down at Max's feet.  
  
Max looked at it then up at him again, flashbacks haunting her. Max forced herself to stand up and to his amazement she kicked the gun out of her way. "Oh, big Miss Tough chick huh? Well now it's gonna hurt." He warned. Then hit the ground, whipping his legs to hers, hopping to knock her feet out form underneath her. But Max jumped up and did a front hand spring over him, so she landed behind him. Once her feet hit the ground she jumped again, doing a back handspring back to the original place she was standing, for if she didn't move his other leg would have collided with hers, bringing her down. Max lunged her foot down, hopping to drive it down onto his chest considering he was flat on his back. Telios gripped her ankle though before it made contact with his body.  
  
Max clenched her teeth together and made a frustrating noise as she tried to drive her foot on to him. Telios kicked the leg that was keeping her up and she fell back onto the cement. A noise of pain and anger ness escaping her lips. Telios jumped up, grabbing a pipe, on his way. He flipped it a couple of times and the ran at her with it. Max grabbed her pipe, took her legs, placed them on his abdomen and flipped him over her head, causing him to hit the ground and to let go of the pipe. Max threw it aside and got up, as did he. Max sent her fist hurling towards him, but unfortunately Telios caught it and twisted it behind her back. He then rammed her chest side first into a wall. Max was getting mad, he backed up and was going to it again but this time Max walked up the wall and flipped over Telios head so that she was behind him. Telios, knowing she would do that, spun around and kicked her in the chest, sending her to the concrete. She was tired, her muscles ached and burned, and she was in unthinkable pain. Telios however was barely even tired.  
  
"Give it up 452, you can't beat me, you never can and you never will." Telios replied. "I don't have to follow you training technique, were not in Manticore anymore you can't tell me how to fight!" she screamed at him. Telios laughed. "Your cracking aren't you?" Telios replied. Max looked helplessly at the ground. Telios then ran towards her getting ready to kick her unconscious until suddenly Max's head flipped up and she sent the butt of a pipe right where it counts on a guy. She had, had her hand on it, waiting for him to get within reach, and he did. She saw him hunch over in pain. "Like I said, at Manticore we weren't allowed to hit there because it was as you called it, 'easy winning'. I don't care because it's still winning and I can get away. The beauty in the difference between a male and female." Max replied.  
  
Max stood up, as he hunched over still. "Give my courtesy to Ames." She replied then punched him hard in the face, which sent him thundering to the ground. Max then ran to her bike, and was off. 


	48. Big Brother

AUTHORS NOT_ HEY GUESS WHAT.....I'M BACK! Lol, ok first off I would like to APOLOGIZE my computer crashed and it took a long time to fix it and then we moved so that has been crazy, but I am back and better than ever! (Yeah right) I am kind of in a hurry right now, so this chapter is really short but I'll try to update more;) I would like to thank my fans for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me and let me finish this bad boy! Lol Thanks and love you all! Carpe Diem! -Nat-  
Max drove faster than any time in the world. Once she got to Cindy's house she practically dropped off her bike. Logan peeked his head out of the front door and noticed Max on the ground crying.  
  
"Max!" Logan called to her, running out and squatting down beside her.  
  
"Max, what's wrong?" He asked soothingly.  
  
"I ran into the Manticore trainer. And I barely got out." She said covering her face, ashamed that she was admitting that she was scared to death.  
  
"Max, it's ok, you're away from him now. Your alright." He answered.  
  
"No it's not ok, NO I'M NOT ALL RIGHT! LOGAN! Alec is after me, Ames is after me, Zack's clone is after me, Telios is after me, god, everything is not ok!" Max screamed.  
  
"Ok, ok, I know that this is very hard for you Max, and I know this is scary, but I think I have someone that might make it a little easier. Come on." Logan replied helping her up and leading her into the apartment.  
  
Max dried her eyes as Logan pushed the door open. Zack sat comfortably on the couch, and then stood up once he saw Max. Max stumbled back as if someone sent a blow to her face.  
  
"Maxie." He said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Zack.." She said happily and on the verge of tears again.  
  
Zack ran up to her and took her in his arms.  
  
"Oh Maxie, this must be really stressful on you. But don't worry, your big brother is here to help you." Zack said rubbing her back.  
  
Max rested her head on his chest, so glad to hear his voice, to hug him, and to see him. Zack pulled away from her, smiling and pushed a lock of her long brown hair out of her face. Zack pulled her into him again, kissing the top of her head and rocking her. Zack looked at Logan.  
  
"You weren't kidding, she's a nervous wreck." Zack told Logan, who shook his head in response.  
  
Zack led Max to the couch and sat her down next to him, took a hold of her hands, and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Now Max, you can not give up ok. White.. He's a butt hole, I know. He wants to take you down and you'll take everyone with you on this one. No one wants to go back to Manticore Max; you're not the only one. Now I'm going to help you beat these guys, but I don't want you to give up ok?" Zack asked.  
  
Max shook her head yes. Zack grabbed her head and forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Max, promise me." He said sternly. Max looked back at him.  
  
"Let's go kick his ass" she answered. 


	49. Lydecker and tuna cans

Author's note- hey guys what's happening!!!??  
  
I first want to apologize that I haven't updated in a while. No I haven't forgot, but my high school spring vaca just hit, so this is my first time on a computer b/c I am spending time with my dad. But I am posting on his laptop in Tampa Florida. I am a little red and it kinda hurts but oh well;)  
  
And also, I think I kinda have run myself into a big wall! Lol I am having a little harder time figuring out what should happen next, I don't want to repeat anything, so I am asking.....YOU! I need YOUR help. If you want to say what you would like to see or like to happen in general tell me and I will work it into my plot and give you credit in my author notes! So please I need at least like 2 or 3 of you to say something you want to happen. B/c if you do that might inspire me for something new to happen also. This might be almost done, this fan fic maybe within the next 10- 15 chapters. But I am writing another one down and all I have to do is type and post. I think you'll like my up coming fan fic, it does have SOME similar things in it as 'he's everywhere' but rest assured, it will be way different (I hope!)  
  
SO PLEASE POST YOUR IDEAS even if only one of you do, please try and give me a lead here!( THANKS SO MUCH! ALSO THANKS FOR REDING AND REVIWING, I LOVE ALL REVIEWS GOOD AND BAD!  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO EVEN CONSIDERS READING MY WORK! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
****~CARPE DIEM~****  
  
PS- please excuse typing errors I did spell-check but it's like 3; 30 am and I don't have the effort to reread it, thanks and sorry!  
Zack sat on the couch, Max's head laying on his lap, his sister asleep. "Logan, what are we going to do?" Zack asked helplessly.  
  
Logan chewed on the antenna of his phone as he paced in front of them.  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue." Logan admitted.  
  
"Well we can't just do nothing White's out there with Alec and I am sorry but I don't think they are trying to get her to play tea party or some weird crap like that." Zack said in panic.  
  
"I know, I know, I know." Logan said a sound of helplessness in his voice as well.  
  
"Well I know Max can fight them off but-"  
  
"No, I dunno, she's a bit shook up after battling Telios." Logan interrupted.  
  
Zack jumped to his feet, thanks to his genetic powers making it to his feet quickly and without waking Max.  
  
"Telios is out there?" He said in fear.  
  
Logan looked at him.  
  
"Why. is that problem?" Logan asked. Zack took a step closer to Logan.  
  
"Problem? Yeah it's a god damn problem! Logan! Telios!? Telios scares transgetics shitless, believe me if you know how he is and what he does you'll understand. Did Max bring him down?" Zack asked.  
  
"She didn't say all she said was that she barely got away from him." Logan answered.  
  
"Logan..I was the best X5 in our group, heck probably in Manticore, the best male X5 anyway, I couldn't even come close to bringing Telios down." Zack admitted.  
  
Logan looked at him, worry in his eyes.  
  
"Logan." Zack began as he turned to look out into the black night from Logan's window.  
  
Logan saw Zack run his fingers stressfully through his short hair.  
  
"We can't bring down 5 strong people." Zack said softly.  
  
"5?" Logan asked confused.  
  
"Yea 5. Ames, now he's a familiar and he's smart the asshole, he's smarter than any person I know and I hate admitting that. Telios.ha, enough said. Alec, he's strong, he's an X5 but I can take him. My clone, he is just as strong as I am and that isn't good, he could screw with Max's mind, make her fall into a trap, not good. And of course Lydecker." Zack explained.  
  
"Lydecker?" Logan asked in fear.  
  
Zack turned and faced Logan.  
  
"Yea, LYDECKER. On my way here I seen him, getting out of a car, he's alive, he's here, he's with Ames, and he's gonna track Max down. And they are going to catch her and there is nothing I can do about it!" Zack said getting angry with himself.  
  
"Zack, you need to calm donw, panicking is NOT going to help us now, or Max ok, or you so just chill.. i need to chill also." Logan said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"I know Logan, but this is so screwed UP! They are going to take my baby sister away then they are coming after the rest of us, including me." Zack said sadly then he looked at Max who was peacefully asleep.  
  
"I want to run away, take Max with me, we'll hide from them." Zack said touching her face with his index finger.  
  
"Running away isn't the thing to do Zack." Logan said sighing.  
  
"It's the only way, to keep them from taking her away from me, and torturing her, making her cry making her suffer, then causing me and our other brothers and sisters pain. I won't have it. I won't allow it." Zack replied.  
  
"Zack, where are you going to go?" Logan asked annoyed, this topic has been brought up before.  
  
"I don't know, somewhere but here.anywhere but here." Zack answered not taking his eyes off of Max's face.  
  
"Zack, it won't do any good. Yeah you might get away from them for a couple more years but come on Zack, you know how Ames is, he'll search the whole damn globe for her, I don't know why but you and I both know he would. Plus now that Ames and Lydecker are together, they are rounding up transgetics left and right; Manticore will grow stronger and bigger. Zack, I don't know what to do. Eyes only is stumped as well, we can't stop the growth of Manticore." Logan admitted softly to him.  
  
Zack looked back at Logan his eyes glossy.  
  
"I don't know why they have to be like this. I would have no problem living my life in a building if it were better but their brutal tactics are too much to bear. I can remember when I was younger every single day seeing Jondy get a broken arm, or Seth get a seizure, or Lydecker punching Max down, or them slowly tearing Ben apart. And I don't want to witness that again. And I know every X5 doesn't want that." Zack said.  
  
Logan looked down, he felt so bad for them. A long silence fell between the two. Soon Logan stood up.  
  
"Well if you run, they will follow especially if you have Max. Come on this has been a rough night, let's try to get some sleep, and discuss it over in the morning, come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." Logan replied.  
  
Zack shook his head yes then gently picked Max up in his arms. Logan showed Zack where Max slept and he gently laid her down on her bed. Zack forced himself to smile then kissed her forehead then left the room closing it behind him.  
  
Max shot up, the darkness her only company she heard Logan and Zack talking in the hallway. She heard every word of Zack and Logan's conversation and it made her want to cry. She couldn't stay with them; she didn't want to loose her friends. Looking around she jumped up and opened a window above her bed. Easily she crawled out of the window and before she knew it, she was on the ground.  
  
She looked left then right then sprinted across the street. She ran up to a building where she threw her back to it, so no one would sneak up on her. She breathed heavily, but not from running but from fear. She looked in every direction before creeping down the street. She had just calmed down a little when suddenly an old tuna can came rolling on its side.  
  
She looked at it as it fell on it's back. Full of suspension she glared into the dark alley, seeing nothing. She looked back down at the tuna can then back into the darkness and watched.  
  
Suddenly she spun around releasing her right arm, the figure ducked and grabbed her mouth pulling her into him. She gasped and made a noise as her hands flew up to the person's hand. It wasn't Ames; his hand would be smoother and stronger. And it wasn't Telios because his hand was long, this hand was short. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Max. such a pleasure." A raspy voice said.  
  
Lydecker! Max struggled, but for an older man he was quite strong and built. He knew just how to hold a transgenic as well, having to learn to control one for so many years. Suddenly something else caught her eye, Alec. Alec's eyes were glowing red and his smile evil grin sent chills through her body. His hair spiked up everywhere and he was all dress in black.  
  
"I missed my daughter, and I think it's time for her to come back home." Lydecker said evilly in her ear as she struggled against him.  
  
Max, fed up, jabbed her heel into Lydecker's foot then raised her right arm, hitting him in the face. Max then free from her 'master's' grasp spun around toward the house. Alec raised an eyebrow as he started quickening his ace towards her.  
  
"ZACK!" Max screamed. 


	50. Baby sister

AUTHOR"S NOTE- hey guys sorry for not updating, this whole problem with this site has been made me unable to update, plus i have had major writer's block. FYI- I just bought the Dark Angel Season 1 DVDs. And i love the relationship that Zack and max share so you will be seeing a lot more of the big brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing~!!! And enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Love ALL**  
  
Nat  
  
"Zack!!!" Max screamed again, trying to force her legs to move and run from him, but her body not cooperating with her because of fear.  
  
Zack's eyes flew open, hearing a voice sounding like Max scream his name like that was like someone running their fingernails over a blackboard to him. Zack shot up and threw himself out of the window, glass shattering as he fell down form a couple of stories. He landed on his feet and didn't waste anytime running towards her. Thanks to his special vision, he knew what the situation was. Before Lydecker could get his hands on her again Zack tackled the old man to the ground. Max backed away in fear as she saw Zack hovering over his 'father' pinning him to the ground.   
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Zack said behind clentched teeth, trying hard to keep his anger in.   
  
Lydecker grinned at him, which made Zack mad.   
  
"Zack, watch out!" Max said as she then knocked Alec to the ground.   
  
Zack looked behind him where Alec was sneaking up to attack him then looked back at Lydecker.   
  
"Planning a little party? How sweet." Zack replied yanking him up then punching him hard across his face, watching the man who was responsible for his suffering for his siblings suffering fall to the ground.   
  
He quickly turned around to see Alec standing up, recovering from Max's blow. Zack quickly pulled a needle from his jacket and took the cap off with his teeth, and spit it out. Max looked at him confused. She saw his soft eyes meet with hers as he gave a hand signal. Max spun around knowing that the hand signal that Zack had given her was telling her someone was behind her. Ames stood there grinning. Max raised her fists, no hestitation.   
  
"That your so called 'brother' there 452?" Ames asked nodding his head towards Zack who was wrestling with Alec trying to drive the needle into Alec's skin.   
  
"Gotta problem with that?" she asked.   
  
"No, another person to use against you." he said sending a leg towards her.   
  
max rose her right leg to block Ames's kick, his foot coming into contact with her leg.   
  
"Leave him alone, you can do whatever to me, just leave my big brother alone." she pleaded as she spun around quickly and driving her arm into his back then sending her other into his stomach. Ames glanced to his right and saw Alec lying on the ground with Zack looking at him.   
  
"Appears that your brother managed to fix your friend." Ames said disgusted.   
  
Zack watched max fight with Ames. When Max turned her head Ames took the advantage of her mistake and punched her hard in the face. Max hit the ground hard.   
  
"HEY!" Zack yelled running up at him and grabbing the wrist that punched his sister.   
  
"Don't mess with my baby sister you bastard." he said angery and then sent a hard punch to his nose, hearing it break. Zack watched him stumble back then he looked down at her.   
  
"Shouldn't have took your head away solider, you know better." he said softly as he held out his hand for her to take.   
  
Max grabbed it and allowed him to help her up.   
  
"I know, but I wanted to much sure that you were ok." she said.   
  
Zack couldn't lecture her, but allowed himself to smile as he hugged her tightly. Suddenly Max felt Zack fall into her arms, shaking uncontrolably.   
  
"Zack, Zack!" she screamed at him.   
  
Max looked around trying to figure out what happened. She spotted Lydecker, standing and with one of the famous teaser guns in his hand.   
  
"Zack, no." she said panically as she gently laid him down as he shook violently with electricity.   
  
Max laid his head on top of her lap, touching his face, trying to comfort him from the electricity, knowing that it hurts terribly. Soon after 3 minutes, he stopped shaking, but the teaser had paralized him fron the waist down.   
  
"Maxie, I can't move....my legs." he said a little scared.   
  
"I know, it'll wear off in a couple of hours." she said her eyes glossy.   
  
Max looked back at Alec who was out from the chemical that Logan created to fight the substance Ames put in Alec. Lydecker dropped his gun and walked up to Ames, who stood up, his hands covered in blood from holding his nose.   
  
"The brat broke my nose." he informed Lydecker.   
  
Max looked down at Zack who only smiled in pride.   
  
"We'll fix that when we get back home." Lydecker replied then he looked at Zack and Max and then squatted down next to them.   
  
"You guys are a pest sometims. I trained you well, both of you. Got to learn to control your temper Zack." Lydecker corrected.   
  
Zack grabbed Lydecker's collar.   
  
"Please don't hurt my baby sister. I will do anything just leave her alone. Please." he said.   
  
Lydecker slowly moved his eyes to her, who looked back then sadly down at her brother. Lydecker ddn't say anything but just stood up.   
  
"Quit mourning over your nose, and help me get them in the truck." Lydecker ordered. 


	51. The end

Max sat next to Zack and Alec in the back seat all 3 of their hands were handcuffed behind their back.   
  
"I'm sorry Maxie, I wasn't strong enough to protect you from them, I failed." he said in shame.   
  
"Zack, no you didn't, they cheated. They cheated, you did fine." Max corrected him.   
  
Alec looked over at Max, who then glanced back.   
  
"I can't believe I am going back. I mean I always knew it was possible but I never thought I would actually get caught." Alec said sadly.   
  
Max sighed in fear and laid her head on Zack's shoulder. If she fell asleep of not, Max didn't know but before she knew it she felt the truck stop in front of a building. Zack peered outside.   
  
"This isn't Manticore." Zack said.   
  
Max looked at Alec frightened.   
  
"The cult." she said softly.   
  
Zack looked back at her.   
  
"The what?" he asked.   
  
"The cult, it's a stupid breeding cult where that freak Ames White comes from, he's a familiar which is a lot stronger than a transgenic and they don't feel pain." she said softer.   
  
"I knew that guy was whacked up." Zack said.   
  
The 3 watched Ames and Lydecker get out. Ames opened the door closest to Max and grabbed her hand and yanked her out. Max shrieked and fell out of the truck, back first.   
  
"Hey! you want me to break something else?" Zack warned yelling at him.   
  
Lydecker grabbed him by the throat and shoved him back into his seat.   
  
"Don't talk to a Manticore employee like that ever again do you hear me solider!?" Lydecker shouted at him.   
  
Zack glared at him and shook his head yes.   
  
"What!" Lydecker asked.   
  
"Yes sir!" Zack shouted.   
  
"Good." he replied then released him, leaving a red mark on his chin.   
  
Ames then shot Zack and Alec with teasers, which made them paralyzed making them unable to escape. Lydecker slammed the door shut and yanked Max up. They started walking, Lydecker pushing her. Max shivered with fear, were they going to kill her? Lydecker even sensed some sense of resistance as she walked but he pushed her along none the less.   
  
"Ames." Lydecker said before they opened the door to the building.   
  
Ames turned to face him. Lydecker then shot him in the stomach. Max jumped far as she watched one of her biggest archenemies fall down to the ground dead.   
  
"Move, now." he ordered almost dragging her back to his truck.   
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" she demanded.   
  
"Hey I just saved your life, that's why I did it. I don't want those cult loonies to keep and kill my kids, now get in." he explained and shoved her into the back and slammed the door.   
  
Max landed hardly on Zack and Alec, Max's head laid on Alec's lap and Max's waist down laid on Zack's lap. Alec looked confused at Zack as they watched Lydecker back out and drive off in a hurry. "Sorry for the detour kids, now let's go home." he told them, giving a chuckle in his throat as he got back on the main road and drove off.   
  
Max sat on top of the roof of Manticore above her and Zack's cell. It was about midnight as Max looked back up at the dark black sky with the stars making her feel so small and the big full moon giving so much light. She sat with her Manticore uniform on, camo pants and tight bluish gray t-shirt. Her knees were against her chest as she just looked up.   
  
Well, this isn't exactly my needle, but for right now I guess I'll have to deal. I'm lucky that Zack and Alec are covering for me because I am sure that if I get caught up here, I'll get hell from Lydecker.   
  
It's so weird, I'm used to looking down on tall city building lights and stuff but now I am just looking at the tops of trees and the grass sparkling in the moonlight and guard lights. I have been here for 3 weeks and counting, and tonight is the anniversary that me and my 11 brothers and sister first got out, kinda sad if you ask me.   
  
I wonder what Logan is doing? If he is ok. And my home girl, OC is ok too. Hope their not to sad about me getting picked up by Manticore, but I am sure they are. When I was in the cafeteria this afternoon I saw Eyes Only hack. I laughed to myself. Because they tried to get his identity out from me. But the truth is, I don't know. I used Manticore's famous way of how to forget something. I forced myself to forget everything about Eyes Only. Oh I could probably remember if I wanted too, but I don't, not as long as I'm in here. I know whoever is Eyes Only, I cared for him and I don't want to put him in danger.   
  
I hate this place. Actually, truthfully, I have no clue what's worse, being in here and tortured and working all the time of frightening and hunting or being out there, constantly looking over my shoulder, running, and getting myself in situations in which my life is the penalty. I guess my life sucks either way.   
  
Zack has taken his role of CO back, we still play those games that I hate so much and he does a good job of giving orders and stuff, but I think he's itching to get out of here too. Maybe he'll get me out like the first time.   
  
So I guess the story of my life is like a bad story. Like return of the pod people or something. They win, I loose. I wonder if it'll stay like this. One by one they are bringing in other freed transgenics, including my siblings. Jondy was brought in a couple days ago, and Krit last weekend. I am just wondering if I'm ever going to win, if I'll never have to worry about Manticore again, just sweep it under a rug and forget that ever happened.   
  
But I doubt it. No matter what I'm always going to have to live in fear, even though I am tired of it. And Zack is always going to have to come and get us out of jams. But, there is always hope. Ha, hope? Hope is for losers……………guess that makes me a loser.  
  
Max thought to herself as she grinned not taking her eyes off the stars  
  
******~THE END~******  
  
PS- KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY NEW STORY COMING OUT THIS WEEK, "Take it to the MAXimum level". thanks for ALL your support on this story, it's famous all over he internet. Thanks for being there for me and all my fans watch out for my story!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks, LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
